Magic can't Cook
by Naatta
Summary: Powerful magic can only do powerful things. Simple things, like cooking and cleaning must unfortunately be done manually. So what's a starving dark sorcerer to do? MozenrathxOC Mozenrath is copyrighted to Disney, not me. Rated for upcoming chapters, etc
1. burnt and starving

Another dinner, ruined. "What's the point?" He grumbled, starting at the burnt green goop that was supposed to be eggs in front of him. "I have practically limitless magical power and I can't even scramble an egg!"

"No scramble." His slippery flying friend stated. "No good."

Mozenrath grabbed the eel out of the air and squeezed. "Thank you for your input Xerxes. It's great for stating the obvious."

The eel gasped and squirmed for air. "Sorry master."

He grabbed the eel's tail, pulled back and sent him flying like a rubber band across the room and into the wall with a satisfying splat. "I feel better now."

Mozenrath stood up from his dreaded dish and waved his hand over it, making it disappear to places unknown. Leaving the dinner hall he headed to his lab to take his mind off his empty stomach which growled at him. "Xerxes, come."

His slimy companion peeled himself off the wall and followed his master through the halls. "Master's tummy is loud today."

Mozenrath turned around and glared at his minion. "I know that Xerxes. What did I tell you about you stating the obvious?"

"Sorry Master. Xerxes hungry too."

"Ha. Like I care how you feel." Motion caught his eye and he turned to see two mamluks heading towards the front door. "Where are you two going?"

"Uh." They grunted in unison, their green faces as emotionless as ever, pointing towards the front door.

Mozenrath smiled wickedly. "Seems we have an intruder, Xerxes. Shall we find out who's come to visit?"

Xerxes let out a hiss-like laugh. "Yes Master."

The mamluks moved ahead of them and started to pulls the big door open. Out on the steps was a figure, lying face down and motionless. One pale arm stuck out from a mass of sand covered brown hair, the body was covered by a mud-red robe and mud crusted feet.

Mozenrath's shadow cast itself over the body as he loomed over it, moving down a step to look at it better; dark curls of hair falling around his face where they escaped his turban's hold on them. "This isn't an intruder." He nudged the body with his dark boot and rolled it over, a face becoming visible in the mass of tangled hair. Pale skin patched through muddy, sand coated splotches, the eyes were closed but the round mounds of her breasts moved still in taking breath. "A woman."

Xerxes slithered over the girl's body. "She's still alive." He looked up at him master. "What to do?"

Mozenrath smiled wickedly, his dark eyes glimmering with his usual mischief. "The dungeons are full of junk so put her in the back storage closet for now." He turned and headed back inside. "Xerxes," He called, waiting for his slithering friend to come to him. "Inform me when she wakes. I want to talk to her."

"Yes master." Xerxes nodded and went back to the mamluk's who were picking her up and carrying her into the palace. "Put your back's into it! Work faster!"

She opened her caramel eyes to a ceiling; it was high up and made of dark sandstone. Her fingers traced underneath her and felt nothing but a grungy old rug. Her gaze shifted to the right and saw boxes of stuff, some closed, some open, rugs and tapestries, papers and books and more all over the place, piled higher and deeper. A door on the other side of the room, which seemed to be the only entrance or exit, was closed. She was in a storage room of some kind.

She sat up and immediately regretted it. Her head was throbbing, her body ached, her mouth was dry and tasted of sand and her stomach was empty. But she was alive, which made her happy. She touched her head, feeling her matted hair, she tried to pull a couple of knots untangled, but to no avail.

There was movement out of the corner of her eye. She gasped at the sight of a slimy brown, eel like creature was curled up on a nearby box, twitching and muttering in its sleep.

She shakily scooted away from it, bumping into a pile of boxes which started to fall. She grabbed for it, but her stiff body couldn't catch it in time. It fell with a loud crash into more boxes.

The eel woke with a start, scrambling up into the air, frantic faced, took one good look at her and she of it and each screamed in surprise. It started yelling. "Master! MASTER! Girl is awake! GIRL IS AWAKE!" It flew into the air and disappeared through a high window, its voice getting fainter and fainter sounding as it left.

She became frantic. What if this 'master' was not a nice guy? Anyone who has a creature like that as a minion can't be good right? She leaned forward and tried to stand, but her achy legs wobbled and collapsed underneath her, tumbling her to the ground. She tried again, but only managed to trip herself and fall forward onto her face.

"Having trouble?" A voice asked behind her.

She looked up to see a pair of boots in the doorway, traveling up the figure and found a man standing just inside it, smiling wickedly down at her. He had dark eyes which smiled sonically down at her, and even darker hair that curled around his ears and the back of his neck, the rest of his hair was stuffed underneath a dark blue turban which matched his robes. His arms were crossed over his chest; the edges of a leather glove on his right hand were hidden by his other arm.

"M-my legs don't work quite right yet." She said simply. She looked him in the eye and shrank back a bit at the look he was giving her, like a cat with a mouse. "W-who are you?"

"I am Mozenrath, ruler of the land of the black sand in which you are trespassing. And you are?"

She thought about his question and seemed to be drawing a blank. "I am…uh…" She tried to think of a name, her name, anything that sounded like a familiar name, but came up blank. "I don't know."

His face turned angry and she shrunk into the rug behind her. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I can't remember it." She said honestly. "The last thing I remember is a sandstorm, a rock flying towards me, then seeing a black city." She looked him directly in the eye. "Everything else is a blank."

Mozenrath glared at her. "Well, if you can't remember anything I guess there's no reason to interrogate you." She ignored his grin as she let loose a soft sigh of relief. "Unfortunately for you that also mean that here is no reason I should keep you alive."

"What?" She squeaked. "That's not true!"

"Oh really?" He smiled widely, which made her nervous. "How do you figure that?"

"I…um…I can work for you, if you want." She said, fidgeting her hands, rambling whatever ideas popped into her head. "I could clean you palace, wash your clothes, feed your eel, or something."

That last part seemed to catch his attention. "Can you cook?"

She thought about it for a second. Did she know how to cook? Her gut said yes, but her brain was still fuzzy. "I can try."

"Fine." He waved his hand and the storage room faded away around them. She squeaked as she felt her body seem to float in the air before her feet touched solid ground again, grabbing onto the countertop to steady her still-weak legs. She found herself what appeared to be a kitchen. "Cook something."

Her eyes widened and she looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "What?"

"Now, cook anything, just make something!" He sounded almost desperate.

"But I don't…"

"NOW!" He cut her off, sitting down on a small stool at the end of the counter and slamming his gloved fist down so hard the utensils rattled, glaring at her again.

She started opening cabinets, stumbling and scrounging around, finding a good sized pan. She put it on the counter and looked at him. "Where do you keep all the food?"

He pointed to the left. "Door around the corner." He watched her disappear for a second around the corner and came back with her arms full of vegetables, she disappeared again and came back with a bag of rice. She started a fire in the fireplace, putting a decent pot over it to heat. She started to work, cutting the vegetables, while the rice boiled in a pot.

He evaluated her workmanship as she moved around. She was still covered in mud and sand, looking like she'd had a mud wresling match with a pig and lost, but she did not seem to notice. She hoisted a chunk of stuck-together hair over her ear as she added the vegetables to the pot. She looked at him a minute, catching him staring and smiled with no earthly idea why. In a flash, he had a dish in front of him, with vegetables and rice, mixed together and smelling delicious.

She watched as he took a bite, sat for a moment, and started scarfing the rest like a starving animal. He finished the plate in record time and demanded seconds, then thirds. He was halfway through his fourth helping when he put down his fork and pushed the plate away. She silently took the dish from in front of him and licked her lips, steadying herself. "So can I stay?"

Can she stay? That was the best meal he'd had in ages and she was worried he'd kick her out? He laughed inwardly but kept his outward appearance cool and collected. His usual wicked grin returned and he stood from his seat. "The food was tolerable enough. However, if you don't follow my orders and do everything I command you too I will feed you to my man-eating plants. And believe me, that is a KIND death."

Her smile widened in hope. "Is that a yes?"

He looked at her, wrinkling his nose so he appeared to be looking down at her and nodded. "You sleep in the back storage room. I want my breakfast an hour after sun up, lunch at noon, and dinner at sundown. When you're not cooking, you're cleaning and any other odd jobs I tell you to do. You will not receive any kind of payment accept that you live to see another day, got it?"

She nodded. "Yes Master Mozenrath."

He grimaced inwardly. "Mozenrath will do, otherwise you sound like that whiney eel."

"Then I am Rena." She smiled. "I thought of it while I was cutting vegetables. It sounded familiar to me so I guess that's what my name is."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't care."

Xerxes came in then, slipping through the air like a flying snake. "Food!" He exclaimed and collided with the unfinished plate of food and started devouring the morsels similar to what his master had done so much so Rena nearly dropped the plate from her arms.

Mozenrath waved his hand and disappeared, leaving the woman alone with his minion, secretly looking forward to many more delicious dinners.


	2. A sorcerer's home shouldn't sparkle

This woman was a menace. He couldn't find anything! She moved everything in his laboratory and cleaned every square inch of the place.

"Rena!" He roared. "Where in the seven deserts did you put my beakers?"

"On the top shelf of the far right cabinet." She yelled back from wherever she was down a nearby corridor.

In the two weeks she'd been here she'd cleaned the whole God damned palace. He'd been surprised when he'd come down to the main hall and found he could see himself in the floor, but now it was just downright annoying. Everything sparkled and he hated it. A dark sorcerer's home is not meant to sparkle. It's not natural.

Every day he asked himself why he kept her around and everyday he came into the dining hall to find a fantastic feast waiting for him and remembered. What is it with women and their ability to infuriate the hell out of a man one minute and make them forget why they're infuriated the next?

He pulled a beaker off the shelf grumbling about stupid servant girls when the complaint in person walked in the room. "Are you still mad at me for cleaning this place up?"

He glared razorblades at her. "What do you think?"

She held back the smile until he turned away, back to his work, putting her hands on her hips. "I said I was sorry, what more do you want?"

"Your solemn word that you will NEVER attempt to clean, no, ENTER this room unless you have MY permission."

She sighed. "I give you my word that I'll stay out of your lab."

He felt a 'but' coming on.

"But it just gets so FILTHY." She whined.

"No 'buts.'" He glared at her. "No permission, no entry, got it?"

She rolled her eyes at his back. "Fine." She looked around a moment. "Where's Xerxes?"

"Why should I tell you?" He said hotly, finally looking around to say smugly. "I'm the master of this palace, YOU are a servant."

She placed her hands on her hips, rag still in hand and let out a soft sigh which made his eye twitch, she was ALWAYS sighing. "I just wanted to know if he was going to be here for dinner, that's all." She glared at him. "No need to get testy."

"He's on an errand." He turned away and muttered as he moved off to rummage through a cabinet. "I sent him to get some wolfs bane since YOU moved mine and I can't find it."

"Second cabinet on the left, third jar from the right on the first shelf." She said simply. "Next to the worm's wood."

He paused mid-rummage and looked back at her, quirking an eyebrow. "How do you know what wolfs bane looks like?"

The brunette seemed to think about it for a second, then shrugged. "I don't know. I just looked at it and knew it was wolfs bane." She smiled at him which made his eye twitch again. She was always doing THAT too. "I guess I used it sometime or another in my past."

He grunted and turned back to his work. "The sooner you remember yourself the better. That way I can send you to where ever the hell you were heading in the first place before you wound up here."

"But I'm starting to like it here." She said honestly. "Besides, who would you find to cook and clean for you if I left?"

"I could pay someone." He lied. "And you won't find it such a nice place to live when I feed you to my man-eating plants."

She ignored his last sentence and looked at his back. His hair was loose today. She'd noticed that when he worked in his lab he usually didn't wear his turban, or his cape and usual dark robes. She'd asked him why and he said 'it got in the way.' When working he usually puttered about in an old leather apron over a loose, short sleeve tunic. This pant were about the same but an older, more worn pair, complete with a patch here and there to cover tears and burnt holes. He put on a pair of goggles and a leather glove on his left to match the one of his right as he mixed a few chemicals, all but ignoring her.

"Mozenrath, I was wondering. If I wanted to buy something, where would I go?"

"To a marketplace, obviously."

"Yes, but there isn't a marketplace here, all the houses in this city are empty."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" He turned and demanded hotly. "I'm very busy you know. Taking over the world can be very time consuming."

She wrung her hands together. "I was wondering if you could make me a transportation spell, so I could go to one of the more populated cities to see their marketplaces."

He looked at her, almost stunned that she would ask something so meaningless of him. "You want me to stop what I'm working on to waste MY precious time on a stupid transportation spell so YOU can go shopping?"

She'd refrained from asking him about this for a week in fear of this very outburst. But her clothes were threadbare rags by now and she'd been wearing the same dress ever since she got here. She looked at him and gave a nervous laugh. "That about sums it up, yeah."

She couldn't help but grin at his expression, especially with those bulgy goggles even though she knew he was glaring at her through them. "Oh come on, it beats me having to take the long way to the cities and back, being gone for days, leaving you and Xerxes here to FEND FOR YOURSELVES for food around here."

This got his attention. He stared at her while he thought the idea over. "Fine. I'll make you the stupid spell, but it's going to cost you."

She was almost afraid to ask. "Cost me what?"

He thought about it for a moment, tapping his gloved finger against his chin. "Hmmm, don't know yet, but I'll think of some odd job I don't want to do and make you do it, so keep on your toes."

"I'm always on my toes around you Master Mozenrath." She grinned at his eyebrow twitched at her words. She'd discovered over the two weeks she'd been here that she rather enjoyed making him do that. She had the strange feeling that she used to tease someone like that in her past, she just couldn't remember who.

She moved to leave when a thought struck him. "What are you gonna buy in the marketplace anyway?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Fabric. I need to make myself some new clothes because I'm wearing this dress to threadbare rags. And I need a couple pans for the kitchen."

He looked at her clothes, finally noticing how thin her clothes were. They hung to her body like a second skin and there were some places where it was so thin you could see her pale flesh peaking out at him. He let his eyes trail up to her face, and hair. After she'd washed all that mud and sand off her hair had turned almost a whole shade lighter to an almost copper-red color in certain lights.

Their eyes met for a second and he caught himself staring and looked back at his work. "It'll be ready in a week." He muttered.

She smiled. "Thank you Mozenrath."

He flinched at the thank you. She'd been saying that since she'd got here and it still bugged him. He was used to people groveling and begging for mercy, not 'thank you's.'

"Stupid, infuriating women and needing new clothes and saucepans. Stupid threadbare clothes. Stupid creamy skinned, copper haired, brown eyed servant girl."

He fumed all afternoon until dinner when he went down to the dining hall and found a fabulous dinner ready for him.

And then all was forgotten.


	3. happy curtains and a stupid pincushion

"RENA!" He exclaimed.

She appeared a few minutes later, wringing her wet hands off on the tan, canvas apron she was wearing. "What?" She asked fearfully. She followed his gaze and visibly relaxed as she looked at what he was staring at. "Oh, you finally noticed?"

"What did you do?" He was infuriated. How dare she do this to HIS palace! "Why did you do…this?" Pointing a shaking, angry finger at it.

"Cause it was needed." She answered simply. She looked up at it and smiled. "See, it looks so much better now. Happier even."

"I'm a DARK sorcerer. My palace isn't supposed to look HAPPY!" He roared.

She glared at him, hands on hips. "They're just curtains, Mozenrath, jeez. Besides, they've been up there for two weeks. Two WEEKS! I thought you'd noticed by now."

His eye twitched. "Take…them…down…"

She sighed and looked at them, then at him, giving him the most pitiful face she knew how. "But Mozenrath…"

His eye twitched again, shaking fists at his sides, so filled with fury his voice went soft. "Now…"

She gave an exasperated sigh and moved over to the window, pulling a chair along the floor, making a horribly loud screeching sound, stood in the chair and started to pull the curtains off the window. "Are you happy now?"

He met her glaring look with his own. She looked away first which made the fury dampen a bit, making him smile at his little victory. "Yes. I do always like getting my way."

She stepped down out of the chair, curtains and curtain rod in hand. "Like I care…" She grumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said 'that's fair.' It is YOUR palace after all and I'm just a poor, pitiful, little servant here. I shouldn't make decisions without your permission." She gave him her best, fake, smile.

He looked her face over. "Then why do I get the feeling that you're lying to me?"

She laughed. "The always questioning, dark sorcerer."

"Naturally." He watched her for moment , retched curtains in hand, before turning to stalk off and be evil somewhere else.

She watched him leave, before looking at the curtains, then at the window, and smiled to herself. "He said I had to take them down, but he never said I couldn't put them back up again."

"Xerxes!" He beckoned, the slithering eel swimming in the air, to his master.

"Yes master." He inquired meekly.

"Why is that mamluk wearing a pin cushion on his wrist?" He asked shoving a thumb into the direction of a mamluk walking by the laboratory door.

"No clue master. No clue."

He watched the mamluk walk by and a thought struck him, his eyes narrowing. "Rena."

Mozenrath waved his hand and the world blurred, rearranging itself into the storage room where Rena slept. He found her standing on a chair surrounded by mamluks, some holding cloth, others scissors and other paraphernalia, pinning herself into some silky red fabric. A long section of skin from her right armpit, down the side of her body to the chair was slightly open, held by pins and baring her creamy flesh to the world.

"That explains the pin cushion." He smiled smugly at the nice view as she looked up when he had spoke. He was not hoever much expectant for her to start screaming and something hit him upside the head.

"GET OUT!" She screamed, grabbing the fabric together and trying to get off the chair. As she turned her foot caught in silk and making her stumble and more pins coming out in the process. She fell forward, directly toward him and for some strange reason; he reacted, catching her but with force enough for her head to hit his chest hard enough to knock the wind out of him. What was left of the garment in the making fell about her, what wasn't already stitched collapsing around her body, showing more skin. She shoved away from him, clutching the fabric over her breasts and the rest of her very naked body and shoved him out the door, slamming it in his face.

He started at the door for a second, hunched slightly and trying to catch his breath.

Everything was silent for a few more seconds before screaming started up again, the door cracked open enough for Xerxes to go flying out and hit the wall on the other side of the hall. Mamluks even came out running and grunting, zombie limbs thrust above their heads to protect them from the objects being flung at them, yelling from a very pissed off and embarrassed woman still going on.

The door slammed shut again, the yelling turning into loud grumbles, the rustling of moving boxes and more grumbling.

"Rena mad." Xerxes muttered peeling himself off the wall and crashing to the floor with a thud. "That not good."

"Shut up Xerxes." He glared at the stupid eel as he straightened himself. He should have been mad at her using his minions for her own gain, should have banged on the door till she opened it and demanded her to cower in front of him. But that pain of her head and the warmth of her figure as she'd fallen against him still had his body tingling.

Brushing off his clothes he turned and moved down the hall, away from the grumbling door. Xerxes did the same, attempting to slink away before she started up again.

The door creaked open and Rena's head appeared.

Too late.

"Mozenrath!" She yelled after him, making him stop in his tracks and rather slowly turn to face her glaring eyes. "The next time you intend to pay me a visit could you try to phase onto the OTHER side of the door and knock!" She growled through her teeth, disappeared back into her room and slammed the door.

Wait a minute. Why was this suddenly HIS fault? She was the one using his mamluks for her person assistants. He glared back at the door and yelled. "This is MY palace and I'll phase where ever I want to!"

"Not of you want to eat another decent meal again!" She yelled back, through the door.

He opened his mouth to say more but couldn't think of anything worthwhile to retort. The dark sorcerer grumbled, mostly miffed about losing the stupid little fight and turned to leave. "Annoying, shrieking siren of a woman." He looked back and got an idea. Smiling wickedly he raised his hand and snapped his fingers, the door suddenly vanishing. He couldn't see her, but heard her scream. "That'll teach her."

Satisfied, he smugly turned to walk away again when something hard collided with the back of his head. He looked down and found a pin cushion on the floor. He glared at the annoying object which had started this whole mess.

Stupid pin cushion.


	4. spoonful of curry

Rena sat up a bit, stretching before putting her scrub brush back in her bucket. She'd stumbled upon this bath hall a few days after she'd arrived at the palace and after two months of periodical scrubbing in between meal making, she'd made it operational again. When asked, Mozenrath admitted that for a long time he'd been using cleaning potions and spells to keep himself tidy, not wanting to have to do the manual labor to clean and maintain the bath. He'd tried using the mamluks but they were just too clumsy for the job.

The tile on the walls, floor, and even in the pool itself were black and dark blues, flaked with gold which made the room sparkle in the sun which streamed in from window holes up around the ceiling. She watched the setting sun, knowing a certain dark sorcerer would soon be grumbling for his evening meal.

Heading back to the kitchen she put her cleaning supplies up before washing up and staring water to boil. About half way into cooking Xerxes slithered in. "Xerxes hungry!" He whined, looking over her shoulder and drooling at the cooking food.

"I'll be done soon, just be patient." She patted his head and stirred the curry, grabbing an apple and holding it out to him. "Eat this to hold you over."

Chowing down on it, Rena finished her curry dish and scooped it onto two plates. "Go get Mozenrath, its dinnertime." She said chuckling as her flew off to retrieve his master, mouth still full of apple.

Moving down the corridor to the dining hall she put the plates on the table for her master and his pet. She'd just finished setting the table when Xerxes returned, alone. "Where's Mozenrath?"

"Master busy. Not hungry." The eel whined, drooling more at the sight of food on the table.

"He's been in there since before breakfast and hasn't had lunch. I'm not getting up in the middle of the night when he's done working just to make him food. Not again. Either he comes and eats while it's still warm or he doesn't eat till tomorrow." She gave the eel a stern look. "And neither do you!"

Xerxes paled and flew off, yelling frantically for his master while Rena sat on the table edge, waiting and knowing full well that _if_ Mozenrath showed up he'd be very pissed. But then again, when was he not pissed?

She waited a good five minutes before Xerxes came back, flying low, trying not to be seen, disappearing under the table. She took a wooden spoon from the pot of extra curry and waited for his head to pop up. He shot up from under the table, shouting a cry of triumph and lunging for the plate of food when WHAM, he was out with a single whack.

Taking Mozenrath's plate and utensils she marched through the castle. She could tell she was getting closer to his lab from all the sounds of a fumingly angry man clanging around behind the door. Rena banged her fist on the wooden barricade yelled, "it's dinnertime, Mozenrath."

"I'm busy, woman." He yelled back. "Go away."

She yelled back. "Last time you skipped dinner because you were 'busy' you came barging into the storage room in the middle of the night demanding I cook! You come out here and eat this curry or you won't get anything till breakfast tomorrow morning!"

The was some shifting inside, a chair crashing to the ground, stomping moving closer before the door burst open. He glared bloody murder at her. "This is _my_ castle. _I_ am the master here and _I _will decide when I eat!" He slammed the door in her face before she could say anything.

Rena rolled her eyes at the door and took a spoonful of curry from the dish then began to kick the door furiously. She heard him swear and a piece of glass crash as he stomped back towards the door and wrenched it open.

Raging, murderous eyes that would send any sensible person running loomed down at her, as he gritted his teeth. Bracing himself with white knuckles against the doorway he opened his mouth to scream his frustrations at her. "WHA-MPH!" His rant was cut short as a spoonful of curry was shoved in his mouth. His jaw instantly shut to prevent the rest of the spoon from going down his throat and she pulled the spoon out, clean of curry.

"Chew and swallow." She ordered, holding his hard gaze as he stood there, mouth still full of food. After a solid minute of staring she sighs and gave him a pleading look. "Please?" A few seconds passed before she caught sight of a large lump shift down his throat. She smiled, pleased at him, and offered him the dish. "Want the rest?"

He bared his teeth like a dog ready to bite before taking a step back and slamming the door in her face again. Rena sighed and set the plate and utensils nest to the door, knocking once more, softly this time, and saying "It's sitting outside the door if you change your mind."

Rena started back down the hall, heading back to the kitchen, but before turning the corner she ducked instead behind a large tapestry, waiting. After a few good minutes ticked by the door opened a bit. The plate and utensils began to glow and levitate off the ground before disappearing into the workroom, the door shutting quickly behind them. The young woman smiled and headed back to the kitchen where she found a very full Xerxes inside the pot once full of rice, the sauce pan also empty. She took him out and put him on the table before taking the empty dished back to the kitchen. "I thought I told you, you couldn't eat until your master did?"

Xerxes flinched, bracing for another whack on the head for disobeying but relaxed when it never came. "Master eat?"

Rena nodded sweetly. "Master eat."

Xerxes grinned his wicked, toothy grin and flew off, rather awkwardly with his full belly as Rena put up her things before sitting down and began eating her own meal.


	5. a bath at midnight

_Warm sun, leaked through the cracks in the shutters, caressing the skin of her arm, reflecting off the gold, and jewels that hung around her neck, making the copper colored threads of her dress sparkle._

_An old song hummed through her head as she approached the window, the jewel bangles jingling as she reached for those shutters that blocked out the light, the sounds of children playing growing louder as she approached it, a woman's voice whispering through her ear with a fond voice, "you can do it, Cyrena. You can do anything you set your mind to…"_

_Pushing open the shutters the brightness of the sun blinded her, causing her to turn away and cover her eyes and the light began to fade…darker and darker. She looked away to see a woman, unknown but familiar glaring at her, fists tight at her sides and shaking with rage. "You killed my son…" she said in anguish, lunging at her, the bangles clanking as hands pried at fingers grasped her throat tight and squeezed the air from her, forced pushing her back. Suddenly she was falling, faster and faster and the world faded to darkness._

Rena bolted upright from her sleep, face drenched in sweat and shaking like a leaf. She looked up to the windows above, one facing out to the night sky, still dark with start sparkling down at her while the other opened into the hall, it too dark as the world stayed asleep. Running a hand through her dark hair she swung her bare feet to the floor, rising to stand from her bed of old rugs as her thin nightgown, an old tunic found stashed away in a trunk, unbunched from her tossing and turning, fell down to hang by her knees.

Bare feet moved over cold floors down the hall to the kitchen where she lit an oil lamp for light. She pulled a bucket from the drum of water and splashed it on her face. It made her feel better, but it just wasn't enough, those words still seemed to cling to her skin. _"You killed my son…"_

A splash was heard, echoing through the citadel and made her jump. She looked down at drum, the water gone still. Where did it come from? A splash again, from down the hall.

She followed the sounds, each little drip and shift of water growing louder as she found her way to the bath. Peering in she saw something slipping around in the waves, like a fish, small and quick-like darting to and fro. Rena padded closer only to squeal in surprise as Xerxes popped out of the water with a loud, "Bleh!"

Rena fell back on her butt and held a hand to her chest, her heart feeling like it would pop right out of her ribcage. "Xerxes! You nearly scared me to death!"

Xerxes hissed his wicked laugh and flew back in the water. "Xerxes swim! Xerxes swim!" Rena couldn't help but chuckle at how happy the little eel seemed. She sat and watched him make waves in the pool, momentarily forgetting those chilling words echoing in her head.

The eel finally flew back out, shaking himself of access water before flying over to her. "Breakfast time now?" It asked, a big grin of hope on his face.

"Not for a few hours." She told him, scratching his sweet spot under his chin. "I had a bad dream and couldn't sleep."

The creature didn't much hear, too busy purring (yes purring) from his chin scratches. She continued to scratch absentmindedly as she eyed the water. The splash to her face not really enough to wash the dream from her mind. "Xerxes…" she cooed at the drooling monster. "Will you be a dear and go bring me a towel from my room?"

Xerxes whined as she stopped her scratching, giving her a look.

"I'll make you your favorite for breakfast." She promised in a sing-song voice.

The eel's eyes widened with excitement. "Xerxes get! Xerxes get!" And off he flew.

Once the beast had left Rena turned a longing look to the blackened water, the night turning it into a pool of starlight as the flakes of gold in the tiles below caught the moon and starlight streaming in from the windows above. She lit a few lamps before pulling her tunic over her head, letting the cool night air caress her skin a bit before she slipped into the water.

She let out a little moan at the warm water, relaxing so much she submerged, pushing her hair back as she resurfaced. She swam to the edge, finding a tiled seat in the dark water and bottles of oils and soaps. As she washed the grime of the nightmare's sweat from her skin Rena hummed a little tune, the same tune from her dream. It felt familiar and made her heart feel happy and warm, like loving hug between friends or family. But as he mind flittered to the thought of both she could think of none. No family, no friends, no one at all. She paused in she washing and tried to think harder, but like fish in the sea at the sight of a hook, the memories swam out of sight. She looked down at her wavy reflection in the water and murmured softly, "Am I really so alone in the world?"

That thought scared more than anything, sending a cold shiver running up her spine. She held herself, brushing it off to the cool night air and quickly submerged again, rinsing the soaps and oils from her hair and skin.

"All clean?" A familiar voice asked.

She yelped in surprise, covering what part of herself was out of the water and turning to face him. "Mozenrath. What are you doing up?"

The dark haired sorcerer squatted by the edge of the water, smiling that wicked smile of his. "Just passing by…"

She moved her gaze from his face to his clothes, the creases from his work apron still visible on his dark shirt. "You stayed up working late again, didn't you?"

His smile faded a little as he stood. "And you decided to take a midnight dip."

"I couldn't sleep." Rena said simply, moving toward the edge of the bath. The closer she got however, the bigger his grin got. At the step she paused, still hidden by water or covered by hand and stared him down. "Turn around please."

He crossed his arms across his chest and smirked. "Why should I?"

"Because I'd like to get out now. So again, please turn around."

Mozenrath chuckled and instead, moved closer. "How about I just, help you out of the bath instead?" He bent over and extended a hand, his eyes filled with a playful leer.

Rena was about to push away and just stay in the water when Xerxes came flying in, carrying a large towel in his mouth. "Ferfes bring tuwel!" He cried out flying straight towards them.

The opportunity was set. As Mozenrath turned his head to see what the hell was going on, Rena grabbed his hand and tugged, HARD. A loud SPLASH echoed through the room as blur of skin came out of the water and a flurry of sorcerer went in. By the time the gloved man surfaced, sputtering and cursing up a storm the wet woman had wrapped herself up in a towel and shoved her tunic over her head, tugging it over the dampening towel making her look bulky but covered.

He pushed his sopping wet curls from his eyes as he glared her down, her wet hair plastered to her shirt as she cowered back against the wall. He raised his gloved hand and aimed at her, it starting to glow with promise of pain but before he could open his mouth to summon a really wicked spell she bolted, sliding on the wet tiled floor, missing a ball of magic by mere inches and disappearing out the door into the hall. She could hear his roar of her name as it echoed through the halls of the citadel.


	6. Thirdac Attack

It had been nearly a week since the bath incident. And Rena had had near to nothing of sleep. The morning after she'd pulled him into the pool she found him sitting calmly at the table waiting with a smile for her to serve breakfast. He'd let her place all the dishes, fix his plate and even taken a bite as if it had never happened. Until she attempted to walk away that is.

The feel of the rough leather of his gauntlet on her wrist still haunted her as he had grabbed her and held her in place until he was done chewing. She watched as he calmly wiped his mouth, put down his napkin and looked up at her, his demeanor calm and collected but eyes that promised hours of pain.

"Did you honestly think you'd be able to run from me? From what you did?" He asked, that usual smug look gracing his face while her own had grown pale. "I have not, nor will I, forgive or forget what you severe lack of obedience this past evening so it is my duty, as your Master, to punish you."

She gulped and let in and out a shaky breath. "W-what it your punishment then, Mozenrath?"

"I have not decided yet. I must find something as equal to the humiliation as what you gave me. So I will hold your punishment for now…But let me make one thing clear." He gripped her wrist tighter, making her wince, twisting her arm until she cried out and fell to her knees beside his chair. His pale fingers grabbed at her red-brown hair and yanked her head back to look him in the eye. "You are my SLAVE. I OWN you. I saved you from the desert, gave you back you life so until I say otherwise you belong to ME!" He threw her down then and knocked the plates from the table, showering her with food and broken dishes. "Now clean up this mess and so help you if there is even a single grain of rice left on this floor you'll be picking it out with your TEETH."

After that he'd marched off to his lab and hadn't come out since, leaving Xerxes to deliver messages should he need something.

Rena had also not slept a wink since then. The sheer idea of whatever he had in store kept her in constant nightmares and awake at all hours. She had been too terrified to go back to the bath house afraid of him appearing like before so a quick is all she had from time to time to keep away the stink. She'd even grown into the habit of, when leaving him plates of food at the lab door, approaching as silently as possible and running off once left, but the time she'd make it back to the kitchen the empty plate would already be there, waiting for her.

She sighed for the umpteenth time at how ridiculous she was acting. She was strong then this and usually he wasn't nearly this scary; but something about the look in his eyes that night and again that morning made her know just how serious he was about this punishment. And in her own subtle way she had left hints that she wanted forgiveness. She'd made him his favorite meals, fed his meat-eating plants for him, washed and mended all his clothes, polished his boots as well as cook and keep the citadel clean but still, not a word from him. She'd even asked Xerxes if Mozenrath had even noticed all the extra effort she'd put in but Xerxes didn't know either.

The smell of burning brought her back from her thoughts as she quickly pulled the bread from its place in the oven with her apron, placing it on the table to cool. She flapped her apron free of crumbs and began to turn back to her cooking with a flash caught her eye at the door. At first, it was just the sound of something sniffing, followed by a leg, then another and finally a beast with a back like a beetle or a lobster, and a great big eye. She froze very still as it entered the kitchen, sniffing around until at last it seemed to notice her. Raising its head it sniffed the air until finally its eye narrowed and braced it's four legs and charged at her.

Rena screamed for dear life and took off, the beast in hot pursuit of her, she ran full circle around the kitchen before managing to climb on top of a high cupboard, a frying pan in hand. When it jump and came at her she whacked it in the face with the hard metal, dazing it for a moment. "MOZENRATH!" she screamed, terrified this thing might eat her. As the beast bucked up against the cupboard a ring from her apron pocket fell loose and clattered to the floor, rolling off under the table. The beast sniffed at the air and followed the little metal band as it finally rolled to a stop. In an instant it began to glow and levitate before flying off out the kitchen door and down the hall, the animal in hot pursuit.

The kitchen was once again silent as Rena stared hard at the door in case the beast came back. But instead of galloping footsteps instead heard laughter, growing louder and louder until a familiar sorcerer came stammering through the door, nearly doubled over in amusement.

"You…you should have seen your face!" he yelled, pointing at her. "Look at you. You're scared yourself up into a corner!"

"You let that THING out in my kitchen on purpose?" She yelled back as he stumbled and gripped the edge of the table for leverage as he wiped his eyes, laughing so hard his eyes were watering, Xerxes soon flying in. "It tried to EAT me!"

Xerxes even hissed a laugh at her expense. "Thirdac no eat people. Thirdac eats magic." It hissed.

"Magic?" She questioned, starting to slowly attempt to get down. "Then why is it here?"

Mozenrath pulled at his glove and wiped his shirt some. "That is none of your concern, slave. However I think that using you as a test subject to see just how sensitive that creature is to nearby magic was quite fruitful. Thank you for being an unsuspecting victim." He cooed amusedly at her. "Now get down and clean up this kitchen."

Rena glared at him, now quite pissed at him. "I'd love you MASTER Mozenrath, but I can't seem to get down."

He eyed her, narrowing his eyes at her. "What do you mean you can't get down? Just got backwards the way you got up."

"Well sorry but when you're in a panic, sometimes you don't really pay attention just HOW you get places!" She yelled at him.

"Don't raise your voice at me, slave!" He yelled back, moving closer his hands on his hips.

"THEN GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" She leaned forward to yell at him more when there was a loud CRACK! The cupboard, not built to sustain human weight gave underneath her sending her falling forward and straight at Mozenrath. When the dust and dishes settled Rena shook her head and sat up, coughing.

A faint gasping sound could be heard from beneath her and she looked down to see wide eyed Mozenrath underneath her. She gasped and clamored off of him. "Oh Gods, Mozenrath, I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean to land on you are you alright?"

She pulled the young man up to a sit and whacked his back a few times in an attempt to get him to breath when she noticed a deep gash in his hair. "Mozenrath you're bleeding!" She scuttled away while he was still trying to inhale, when a full grown woman lands on you from a high place and knocks you to a stone floor it can really knock the wind out of you.

Rena came back with cold wet cloth and put it to his gash, making him hiss at the pain. "Ah! Be careful woman!" He hissed, ripping the cloth from her hand and swatting her away as he got to his feet. Despite his rough actions she continued to fritter around him, pressing her small hand over his as he pressed the damp cloth to his bleeding head. "Why is it every time I'm around you one of us is falling down?"

She paused in her clucking over him and looked at him. For a moment there, he seemed like a child, a big child whining at something because he was hurt. The moment passed quickly though when Xerxes came flying toward them. "Master! It comes! It comes!"

Mozenrath swore under his breath and pushed Rena out of his way, heading hastily toward the door, cloth still held to his head. "I WAS going to consider this little embarrassment your punishment, but since you've decided to retaliate by yelling and WOUNDING me you can guess again about this punishment being over!"

She opened her mouth to protest but a howl echoed through the citadel which made Mozenrath look over his shoulder. "Here, he said, tossing her a golden key." I found a new item which will save me from having to make you any more transportation spells. Use it on any door with a lock. No clean this up!" And he was gone.


	7. marketplace mayhem

The Marketplace was busy, people bustling about, sellers calling out to potential buyers for everything from corn to jewelry to scrolls of spells and ancient tales. Children laughed and men bartered, the place was just full of life. This place brought such a smile to Rena's she just couldn't contain it, humming lightly as she moved from stall to stall looking at all the different things.

"Young lady, come look at my beautiful silks!" A tall man in a red turban called to her, his round belly bumping against the stall as he pulled some copper colored silk from the mix of fabrics presented to the market. "Look, it matches your hair almost perfectly. Such beautiful silk for a beautiful lady." He cooed, hoping to make a sale.

Rena ran her fingers over the soft weave, tracing the lines of thread as it shimmered in the sunlight. "It is very lovely…" She said, a faint tug at the back of her mind making the back of her neck itch. "I-I think I had a dress of this once, a long time ago…" A faint image a girl, standing in front of a mirror came to mind. An image of herself, dressed in a long flowing gown made of coppers, bronze, and gold shining in the incoming light from a nearby window. But as her eyes gazed back at herself in the mirror the face staring back was sad and empty, as if all the beauty that she wore was not enough to make her smile.

A scream pulled her from the vision as many people began to run by her, their faces filled with terror. A screech of a flying beast overpowered the screams as its shadow flew overhead. The merchant grabbed his fabric away from her and, gathering what else he could carry, ran off in fear as well. As the beast grew closer it truly was a hideous sight to see its fang dripping with saliva, it's yellow eyes hungry for prey. It began its decent over the civilians and the rest of the crowd ran in panic. Though Rena tried to hide back against the wall, too many people kept running into her she had to follow suit she managed to catch the side of a building wall, hiding in a crook of an alleyway as the rest ran on.

Looking past the racing crowds she could see the beast circling and soon swoop over the crowd again, it's clawed feet extended ready to pluck a person from the herd before a blur of color flew past and straight at the beast.

A boy. A boy on a flying carpet was fighting off the beast. He leapt from the carpet to a balcony, wrestling with the monster and moved beyond her view. She had to see what was going on so she ducked back into the dark alleyway and back around the building. While she wove through the back alleys and streets she climbed up to a back alley stare. Rena could see the boy now, shirtless but wearing a purple vest and a red fez cap, a monkey on his shoulder. He was talking to someone and didn't look pleased.

Before she could get closer a wall moved into her way. A living wall of a man, who leered down at her with beady black eyes. "Look here, Amar, a pretty girl ran into me." The wall said, lowering his head to look her in the eye. "Are you lost, pretty girl?"

Rena did not like the look in his eyes and took a step back, only to run into another wall, this one much smaller but his eyes looked just the same. "She sure does look lost, Judah. Maybe we should take her home."

Rena looked between the two. "I-I'm sorry gentlemen but I don't think you could take me home, it's awfully far away. So if you'll just excuse me…" She faded off as she tried to step around the smaller man, Amar, who in turn, blocked her path on the narrow walkway.

"Didn't say we'd take you to YOUR home, pretty girl." Judah replied, taking a step closer to block her in.

In such a pinch Rena had to think quickly, she looked down and saw a pile of crates and wooden boxes stack against a near wall. Not wanting to end up in the hands of these two brute she hopped up onto the edge of the walkway and jumped for the stack of crates. As she landed, the pile caved in, toppling her down in a loud ruckus as wood splintered everywhere. When the dust and crates settled she lay bruised and in pain, but away from the strange men. Her vision started to blur slightly, her head as well as her right ankle pounding in pain, two blurs appeared in her sight, and by the shapes she could tell they were the two from before.

Judah reached for the fallen girl but a shout stopped him cold. "You there! What are you two doing?"

"Royal guards!" Amar yelled to Judah. "Quick, let's get out of here! Leave her!"

The two thugs dashed away as the alley filled with soldiers, the largest pursuing the two until the vanished completely, as he returned he looked down at the semi-unconscious girl and sneered. "What do we have here?"

Another guard, a black man with a large belly knelt to turn Rena's face. "She's still awake."

"Looks like she jumped." Another said, this one lanky in arms and legs, pointing with his drawn sword to the passageway she'd jumped from.

"Please…" Rena whispered. "Help me. My ankle…"

The black man looked to the first. "What shall we do Captain? She is injured."

The captain looked down his nose at the fallen woman. "Leave her. I'm sure someone will come along eventually."

Rena's hope fell as such a large man looked down at her. She'd never felt so pathetic and helpless before. Would they really leave her there? How would she get back to the Citadel? To Mozenrath? Would he even notice she was gone?

"Captain Rasoul. Are you really going to leave that poor woman in the gutter like that?" a female chimed in.

The large man stiffened, though he was only a blurry shadow now, his words fuzzy but understandable. "No…we will take her to…to…uh…"

"You will…palace…now…" She woman's voice began to fade until at last, everything went black.

When Rena awoke again she was laid out on a soft cushion of pillows, bandaged and taped and feeling much better.

"You are awake, that makes me so glad." That same female voice called. Rena turned her head and, to her surprise, found herself face to face with the princess of Agrabah. She stiffened, attempting to sit up to at least acknowledge the royalty in the room but the princess's gentle hand on her shoulder stilled her. "You don't have to do that, not in your condition."

Rena paused and looked at herself, not really noticing prior to that moment just how much was bandaged. She had lost of scraped and bruises and her clothes were torn nearly to shreds. "I must have fallen harder than I thought."

The princess chuckled and sat across from her, taking a teapot and pouring each of them a cup. "You did take quite a nasty fall. What happened to cause it?"

"There were two men, princess. They said they were going to take me to their home." Rena explained as she took the cup from the princess's extended hand.

"Call me Jasmine, please." She smiled and took a sip from her own cup first. "So you jumped to escape?"

Rena smiled softly. "I thought I could make it."

Jasmine chuckled. "You are a lot like my fiancé then. He does those kinds of stunts more often then I like."

The brunette quirked an eyebrow at the princess. "What do you mean?"

"My fiancé, Aladdin, he was raised on the streets, a street rat if you will, so he knows how to jump from roof top to roof top, things like that. Just this afternoon he jumped of his flying carpet to tackle some sort of beast that appeared in the marketplace."

Rena nearly spit out her tea. "That was your fiancé?"

Princess Jasmine beamed with pride. "Yes. Though it turns out it was all a hoax made by some sorcerer."

"What?" This time Rena held back the spitting but instead dropped her cup. "Oh! Sorry, that was just such a surprise that I…uh…is this a Tiger I'm staring at?" Rena asked softly as a large tiger ambled up to see what the commotion was about, growling softly.

"That's Rajah. He's a nice kitty, aren't you?" Jasmine cooed to the large cat, who in turn twitched his tail as he received pets from his favorite person. The tiger then turned his big eyes to the newcomer, ambling over to sniff and investigate. While doing so, Rena tentatively placed a hand on the large cat's head and began to pet it, smiling as he began to purr, even getting a few scratches in under its chin, the beast purring even louder. "He likes you."

"I scratch Xerxes like this all the time and he purrs too, which is strange but cute." Rena told her simply as Rajah returned to his Mistress's side.

"Xerxes is your cat?" Jasmine asked as her new acquaintance picked up her cup and set it back on the tray.

"No, he belongs to my Master. I am a servant." Rena replied simply. She knew if she said too much, the princess would figure out who exactly she served so she kept to simple answers.

"Oh. So you were shopping in the marketplace for him then."

Rena chuckled. "Hardly. I was looking for fabric for clothes. I work my tunics and dresses to rags cooking and cleaning for him I'm constantly on the look for new things to wear."

At this remark, Jasmine seemed to brighten. "Clothes? How wonderful, our marketplace has some of the best selections around. I have several dresses made by locals here in Agrabah," her smile seemed to grow almost wicked in excitement. "Would you like to try a few on?"

The bandaged brunette blinked in surprised. "Oh no, I couldn't, a princess shouldn't let a servant like me try on her things."

"Why not? They are dresses, meant for wearing, where does it say they have to be worn only by me?" Jasmine was on her feet by now, helping her new friend to her feet. "The doctor said there was no damage to your ankle; only a bit of bruising, so walking should be fine, at least over to my closet. Besides, I want to give you something to wear home since firstly, your current one is ripped to shreads from the fall and secondly how rudely the royal guards treated you. A nice meal and a new dress is my gift to you, as a friend."

Rena paused in her hobble toward the closet and stared at the princess, stunned. "Friend?" The princess smiled at her and nodded, bringing tears to Rena's honey-brown eyes. "I've never had a friend before. Not that I can remember anyway."

Jasmine smiled softly and handed the crying girl a clothe handkerchief. "Come on, let's find you something to wear."

Rena stepped through the door and closed it, locking it back behind her before tucking the magic key into her bag and leaning back against the door, a sigh of relief escaping her lungs. She leaned her head back and smiled, her tummy filled with delicious food from the banquet she'd had with Jasmine as the sultan had gone off to neighboring country while Aladdin and his posse of Genie, parrot, monkey and flying carpet had gone home to his "bachelor pad." She'd spent the evening listening to all of Jasmine's favorite stories about each of them, particularly about Aladdin and how he'd come from being a humble street boy to engaged to a princess.

They had also gone through Jasmine's closet full of clothes and found a dress that fit her, a soft, yet bold red with gold trimmed lace on the shoulders that made thin sleeves three quarters down her arms. The designs on the dress were very simple, done not in literal gold thread but with shiny maroon that repeated itself down the skirt part of the dress. The princess had even let her dress up in gold bangles and necklaces for the banquet, which she insisted she give all back, save one; a solid bronze bracelet that Jasmine claimed "fit her wrist awkwardly". Once the dinner was over, Jasmine even insisted Rena stay for the night so she could travel home in the morning, giving her a beautiful room near her own but the servant girl just couldn't take it. After Jasmine had gone to bed, Rena reached for her usual pocket only to remember she was not wearing her usual clothes. To add worse to worse her other dress was still in Jasmine's room. By now Jasmine was asleep and through she might be able to pass by the princess no problem, she was still injured and there was still a certain tiger she would probably wake, being too busted up to be exceptionally stealthy.

Rena sighed and sat on the side of the plush bed, running her hands over the soft fabrics of the cushion bedding. Her body began to ache and the mattress began to call to her until at last she gave in, laying her head down and falling into a deep and soothing sleep.

The following day Rena woke to the sun shining on her face. Her mind seemed to snap awake and she bolted upright, looking around in the unfamiliar room. As the previous day's memories floated back to her, her muscles relaxed and she swung her legs around the side of the bed. Tentatively she put weight upon her bruised ankle to find she could stand with little to no pain, though it was still a bit stiff. She managed to make it to the door only to find Rasoul on the other side, fist raised ready to knock. "Uh," He paused in surprise before straightening himself. "The princess requests your attendance to breakfast in the courtyard. Also, should you require it; I am to carry you there if your ankle is still injured."

Despite his glare at her she could not help but smile for he was obviously not used to being someone woman's walking aid. "Thank you, but no, I don't need carrying." He nodded and turned to leave. "But I don't know my way to the courtyard. Perhaps you could escort me there?"

She could hear his groan but turn toward her jerking his hand at her. "Come on already."

They walked in silence for several minutes until she managed to bring up a conversation with him. She talked about anything, mostly doing the talking compared to his few word answers. As they reached the steps leading out to the courtyard he bowed to her. To his surprise she bowed back with a light smile and a thank you. Despite the grumbles of having to babysit little girls she could have sworn she saw a small smile on his face as he turned to leave.

As the day wore on somehow she managed to spend the whole morning and afternoon with Jasmine, mostly talking. By the end of the day, Jasmine knew about her memory loss, her likes, dislikes, interests, but avoided certain subjects such as Mozenrath and her serving him. Jasmine must have picked up on this but she never pressed the subject. By the time the sun was setting Rena found herself having spent the whole day in the palace. Rena finally couldn't hold back anymore.

"Jasmine, I hate to run like this but I need to head home now." Rena said softly to her new friend. "I've been gone an extra day then I was supposed to, my Master will be furious with me. Please, I need to go."

Jasmine nodded. "I understand but it'll be dark by the time you just make it out of the palace walls. At least wait until morning. I send a note with you so you won't be in too much trouble."

Rena knew better then to press the subject of leaving immediately. "Then could I at least have my things back so I can pack them for the trip tomorrow? I like to pack the night ahead so it's less to worry about in the morning."

Jasmine agreed and had the girl's brought to her room before she hurried off to see Aladdin who had apparently just arrive home was in a bit of a grouchy mood.

Rena snuck away to her room and pulled the key from her pocket. She left a note for Jasmine as a thank you and a promise to return soon as she was able, and returned to the Citadel.

The halls were quiet as night had fallen so she sighed in relief that Mozenrath was probably already in bed, or hard at work in his lab as usual. She removed her only jewelry item and tucked it away in her hidey-hole of the storage room.

Footsteps began to echo through the hall, muffled at first but by the time she turned to open the door it was already flung open, a very angry dark sorcerer storming in, again, without knocking.

"Where the HELL have…you…" he started in, his words soon losing momentum as she stood before him. "Where did you get that dress?"

"I bought it in the marketplace. The woman was selling it so cheaply she practically gave it to me." Rena lied. "Do you like it?"

Mozenrath stood back and looked his servant up and down for a moment before remarking. "You look like an over decorated chicken. Now change I need you to clean."

"What do you mean clean?" She questioned as he started to leave the room, following after him into the hall. "When I left everything was OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed, her kitchen looking like it had literally be turned upside down and a dust devil had gone through. "My kitchen!"

"The rest of the Citadel is pretty much the same state. So unless you want to start cleaning in that pretty little dress you just bought with MY money, get changed and START DOING YOUR JOB!" He yelled, kicking a pot hard enough to make it sail across the room, infuriated.

He headed out of the kitchen when her voice stopped him. "Who did this?" She asked. "Who destroyed our home?"

He looked back at her to see tears in her eyes, something he hadn't expected from her. Not quite sure what to do he simply lowered his eyes to the ground and muttered the culprit's name, his right hand squeezing into a tight fist.

"Aladdin."


	8. reconstructive headache

A beaker sailed across the table and shattered against the stone wall and gloved fist slammed down on the wooden table making more beakers and test tubes tremble in terror. Dark curls fell over his face, his teeth bared like fangs, gritting his teeth in anger and frustration.

Anger was obvious. An ingenious plot to take over the world foiled by some wholesome street urchin just because he had "morals." What homeless person had morals these days? They had nothing, fought for what they needed and even harder for what they wanted, even if it meant lying, cheating, and stealing. He could remember a time when he himself had had to do just that just to survive each day. So why? Why would some tan, scrawny, under clothed PEASANT think it's so wrong if a well meaning, be it dark, sorcerer such as himself took over a country or two? That spoiled little shit had to go and not only ruin his plan that'd he'd painstakingly worked on for months but he had to go and DESTROY his home while he recaptured the Thirdac. That look on Rena's face when she saw the damage to her kitchen had made him even more furious with Aladdin than ever.

That's where the frustration came in. That face that she'd made, so heartbroken, and over a damn kitchen no less, seemed to have burned itself into his brain. Not only that but when he'd seen her in the crowd in the marketplace, nearly trampled by those mindless buffoons he'd been so enraged he'd nearly had his makeshift beast swoop down and kill someone. His frustration had worsened still when she was so late returning to the Citadel. True, with the Thirdac and that cretin Aladdin running around breaking things he couldn't very well go inside his own house but still, that key was set to alarm him when used; he would have known if she'd returned sooner. The hell he was worried about some stupid slave's wellbeing, but he also didn't want his PROPERTY damaged without his consent.

He sighed and ran his gloved hand through this damp hair, eyeing a nearby flame, the red and oranges of the little heat bringing the image if her standing there in that dress, a surprised look on her face making his insides started to churn awkwardly. That was the most frustrating part of all. The images of her, running through his mind, like a wheel of torment. Her eyes always expressive, her face smiling or turned into a thin line when she was angry, her voice calling his name, her body…she was making it hard to concentrate.

His insides churned again at that thought but he brushed it off to simple hunger. He hadn't eaten since the Thirdac had gotten loose the day before and here the sun was already rising. He pushed away from his table and pulled off his left glove, using it to undo the knot in his apron and tossing it onto the work stool as he headed out the door.

The citadel halls for the most part had been cleared of debris where the Thirdac had been scampering around and he'd set his own lab up to rights but the main rooms of the castle were still a mess. He passed mamluks picking up broken pieces of stone and wood and could hear a great commotion coming from the main hall. Turning the corner he could see several mamluks, Rena, and even Xerxes, attempting to raise a piece of column from where it'd broken and crashed into the hall floor. By the looks of it, the genie he'd stolen to get Aladdin had probably attempted to crush the Thirdac with the column piece but must have missed. The grunts of the mamluks and the commands of "Pull! Pull!" from Rena was barely getting the block off the ground.

"Rena!" He yelled to his sweaty slave girl. "I'm hungry, where is my dinner?"

Rena gave him a quick look, still tugging. "Sorry Mozenrath I'm a little busy right now. I'll make it as soon as we've put this back in the column wall."

He put his hands on his hips. "But I'm hungry now."

Rena gave a command and the all stopped pulling, the column piece setting on the ground with a loud, deep THUD. Her face was pouring down sweat, her hair was a mess, her hands were red and blistered as she mimicked his stance and face off against him. "Well I'm sorry his highness is so hungry but in case you didn't know I'm just trying to clean this place up just as YOU ordered me too. I have been up all night making repairs and scrubbing up the mess YOUR monster made so excuse me if I haven't had any time whatsoever to make you food! So unless you want to get off your high horse and HELP ME for once, stay out of my way and make dinner yourself!"

With newfound energy from her growing anger at her Master Rena grabbed the rope, barked a command and they all started heaving the rock up again.

For a moment, Mozenrath stood there, stunned at not only how he'd been talked to but that, damn it, she was right. Grumbling to himself he raised his hand and the column piece began to glow, levitating and wedging itself into the column where magic sealed in place to look as if it had never been cut. When complete he turned his smug expression to his slave, expecting gratitude but all he got was a glare. "Well aren't you going to say 'thank you'?"

"Thank you?" She yelled. "If you could have done that to begin with I would have been done cleaning and been in bed hours ago!" She marched past him, obviously furious and headed to her newly cleaned kitchen. "Go sit down, I'll make your damn meal!"

He looked at the mamluks surrounding him, even they looked pissed off. Fuming as well he turned and marched off after her, grumbling all the way.


	9. in the bath

Pushing dark curls from the nape of his neck, Mozenrath turned his head this way and that, gritting his teeth about just how stiff it was. He'd pulled an all-nighter again, the third in a row this week. His eyes were sore and exhausted from staring at scrolls and old texts trying to find research on what he was looking for. He'd gone through every book he had in Destane's old library but still, something nagged at him that his plan just wasn't complete enough to be put into action.

Stretching his arms over his head and toward the ceiling a distinct smell moved past his nose. A foul smell, tracing back to his clothes. Raising piece of his shirt to his nose the tentatively sniffed, retching back at just how much he smelled of sweat and potion ingredients. No wonder Xerxes kept out of the lab these past few days, he smelled like the rotting fish to put it nicely.

He stood, pulling off his left glove and apron before tracing his familiar route to a particular storage room, pushing the creaky door open to find his servant girl snoring away on her makeshift bed of old rugs, blankets and sheets. He reached down and shook her. "Get up."

She rolled over in her sleep and moaned. "Go away, Mozenrath, I'm sleeping."

The dark sorcerer rolled his eyes and shook her again. "Get up, now!"

She turned back to him and sat up, her eyes barely open, hair a mess of reddish curls down her back and shoulders, and a shoulder bare from where her tunic had slipped while she rolled in her sleep. Rena rubbed her eyes. "What do you want, it's not even morning yet."

"I've decided on your punishment." He said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

She yawned and stared unfocused honey brown eyes at him, "What punishment?"

His pale eyelids narrowed. "The punishment for cracking my head open with an iron skillet the other day."

"Oh," She yawned again as she spoke. "That punishment. What do I need to do for you, Mozenrath."

He leaned in, a big wicked grin on his lips so they were eye to eye. "Give me a bath."

That woke her up. "What?"

"You heard me."

Rena's face turned as red as her hair. "I can't give you a bath! You're not dog or some little kid! You're a grown man, bathe yourself!"

Before she could complain more he had her by the front of her tunic and an inch from his very pissed of expression. "You will NOT talk back to me, Slave. You have disrespected me and as such need to be punished. This is the punishment I have decided and no amount of bitching about it is going to get you out of it. So get your ass out of bed and meet me the bath hall in ten minutes!"

Shoving her back a bit he let loose of her, turning around in a whirl and disappearing out the door, marching himself on to the bath hall. With a snap of his fingers every torch and lantern in the hall was ablaze with magic fire, making the warm water of the bath twinkle like sea of night sky. He disrobed quickly and sank himself onto the submerged step and into the liquid, making ripples in that false night. He closed his eyes and let out a relaxing sigh as he spread his arms out along the side of the pool, his right hand still gloved, and sank deeper into the water and stared up at the tiled ceiling.

Why had he commanded her to do this? He knew well enough how to wash himself and could probably do a better job then she could of it. Plus if she asked about his right hand she'd probably see…what was left of it anyway.

He smirked, but the look on her face was priceless. How red she'd turned, oh what thoughts must have been going through her mind when she thought about what he'd said. That look and the thought of her utter embarrassment of having to wash a man's skin was enough of a "punishment" on her part and a "pleasure" at her misery on his.

The sound of bare feet slapping lightly against the tiled floor made his turn his head, eyeing the armload of folded clothes she carried as, red faced but silent, she walked into the room. To his surprise, however, she was still in her tunic. It was a thin, old one of his, a grungy grey color that barely came to her knees and the sleeve hole hung low, making it so if she turned just right you could see the bare skin of her armpits, ribcage and probably even the beginning of her breasts, but then again he'd never much thought of looking at her like that. In fact, other than the day he'd found her on the steps of the citadel, when he'd noticed her breasts were moving as she breathed, he hadn't thought of them, much less that she was, in fact, a woman, with long, shapely legs, decently curves to her hips and torso, decent inset to her waist, long arms and fingers. And when she turned, her face was as easily readable as they day she'd arrived, her cheeks so red her eyes not even wanting to look his direction it made his amusement at her misery all the more pleasurable.

"I, um, I took the liberty of getting you fresh clothes from your room." She told him, clearing her throat as she set them down before turning her body and full attention to face him. "Is there…anything…particular…you need washed?"

Such a loaded question he could have very well laughed but instead decided to tease her a bit. "Oh yes, something very particular. So much so I want you to wash it FIRST."

He watched her visibly gulp as she came closer, holding a small washcloth, wringing it in her hands. "And, um, what would that be?"

Rolled his head back to eye her upside down from his stretched out position on the seat along the side of the pool. "My hair."

Her face read from embarrassment to relief then to anger. "Your…hair?"

He grinned to himself and closed his eyes, engraining that look on her face into his brain. "Were you expecting something else?"

Rena's fingers dug into her palms as her face went from red embarrassment to red fury. She grabbed a nearby jug of water, marched over to his unsuspecting form and dumped its icy contents over his head.

"GAAAAHHH!" His body went stiff as ice ran up and down his spine, his skin crawling with goose bumps until he submerged himself in the warm water. By the time he came back up a copper-haired servant girl was glaring at him, stamping her feet and yelling in some strange foreign language. She kept yelling her fury at him for a good minute before she finally seemed to take a breath, even hunched over and panting a little before taking a long blink, all that anger seeming to vanish, instead replaced with a light smile.

She picked up the now empty jar and set it to the side before squatting and shifting to sit on the edge of the pool her feet knee deep in water and braced firmly on the underwater seat. She grabbed a couple bottles of oils and soaps and looked at him. "Are you ready?"

His eye twitched. "What the hell was that?"

"A complete natural and somewhat automatic reaction to being utterly embarrassed by your double-ended statement." Rena replied simply, a smug grin on her face.

His dark eye twitched again. That was NOT the reaction he was expecting or enjoying. "Well what exactly did you say?"

Rena blinked at him, a questioning look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"You were speaking another language. What did you say?"

Her eyebrows furrowed together a moment. "I didn't even notice I was. As for what I said I was simply expressing my anger and frustration at all the evil and wicked things you torture me with, that's all."

He stood in the waist deep water, damp arms crossed over his chest. "I want to know EXACLY what you said."

Rena sighed. "Let's just get this over with, alright?"

Begrudgingly Mozenrath, after holding his stance for a moment or two, let it drop (this time) and found himself soon sitting back on the seat with long fingered hand running through his scalp. The worst part was that he was enjoying it. She scratched and massaged his scalp until he complete forgot his anger towards her and was instead leaned back against her as she hummed lightly to herself. "What is that song you keep humming?"

"I don't really know. It's been stuck in my head for over a month now. I think someone used to sing it to me or something like that."

"No wonder it's starting to get so annoying." He grumbled to which she yanked his hair. "Ow! Watch it, woman!"

"Sorry," she cooed. "My fingers got tangled." She smiled as he sulked. "Well it's no wonder, your hair looks like it hasn't seen soap or water in days. When was the last time you actually left your lab?"

"None of your business." He snapped. "Besides, I've nearly complete my new plan."

"Another scheme to take over the world?" she asked, lathering her hands with soap before kneeding it into his hair.

"No. I've come to the revolution that in order to succeed in my plans for world dominance I will need more power then what magic this gauntlet provides."

"Why do you want to rule the world anyway?" She asked, cleaning behind his ears. "All the politics and diplomacy of running one country, I'm sure is a nightmare. Don't you think that one man ruling so many countries that are spread out over miles of desert is spreading yourself and you magic a little too thin?"

"Which is exactly why I need MORE power in order for me to be able to rule with an iron fist. With the power of Dagger Rock and the genie I will have unlimited power of the seven desert and all who dwell within it."

The tone in his voice made her pause in her scrubbing and pull his hair enough to make him lean back his head and look up at her. "Genie? What genie?"

"Aladdin's genie." Mozenrath said wickedly. "For destroying my plans and my home I will destroy his life! And what threat does he pose without his genie?"

"To underestimate someone is to give them strength to defeat you." Rena replied warningly but silenced herself when his gaze turned into one of the "glaring" variety. She sighed and bent over him, gently grabbing the back of his right hand and turning it over, not to cause alarm, but more as if to examine it. "So powerful and yet so grungy looking, don't you ever wash it? I bet your hand inside there all the time makes this stupid thing reek like a…" As she'd been talking she'd managed to yank the glove off, revealing a skeleton hand and wrist and rotting flesh of a lower arm. "Rotting…corpse…Mozenrath your hand!"

He started to recoil his hand and hide it from her sight, but instead thought better and instead, flexed his bony fingers, so prove it was no illusion. "Merely a small sacrifice for a greater cause. Repulsive isn't it?"

To his surprise she tenderly took his bony fingers in her hand and traced her fingers over it, from the tips of his fingers to where bone met what was left of flesh, all green and decaying. "Why did you have to sacrifice something so precious, Mozenrath?" Her words were soft and, to his bafflement, sad. At this he pulled his hand away from her, slipping his glove back on. "Despite being bone, I can still feel sensations like touch, so leave it alone."

They sat in silence as she finished her work, speaking only to inform him he should submerge to rinse his hair more thoroughly. When he resurfaced he found her up and putting things away, her back to him to give him time to hop out and redress.

"Have you devised a fail-safe should you fail?"

In an instant he was facing her, crossing the few paces between them, his grip around her wrists squeezing tight and eyes almost red with fury, his voice calm and even. "I… will…not…lose..."

Rena, though mildly stunned at his sudden presence went from surprise to a steady gave. "Yes Master Mozenrath."

She broke from his loosened grasp and side stepped him, beginning to walk away. With a small pause in her step she turned and looked back at him with a smile gracing her face. "I shall make your favorite when you return from your victory." With that, she left.


	10. thoughts on Dagger Rock

In the dark of the night, wind blew the dark sands of the desert across the steps of the Citadel, its howl turning to whistles and whips as it breezed past the windows and dark halls. Somewhere in this dark place a single set of curtains flapped in the breeze unbeknownst to a certain dark sorcerer but, for him, other thoughts plagued his minds then a silly set of draperies.

Lying awake in his darkened room he raised his right hand from its place on the black sheets that covered him to tangle in the incoming moonbeams that scarcely illuminated the room. The faint his of Xerxes, curled up on a pillow nearby broke up the howls of the blowing wind but he did not hear either sound. His ears rang of a hummed tune that seemed to play over and over in his head as phantom fingers traced over his bony ones, making them tingle with sensations he hadn't felt in a long time.

"_Have you devised a fail-safe should you fail?"_

His eyes narrowed and his boney digits fisted in anger. The nerve of her, asking such a question. He would NOT fail! Goody-Goody Aladdin would never see his plan coming. Just because the plan with the Thirdac had not come to fruition didn't mean this one wouldn't. He had not taken into account a stupid street urchin actually having a conscience. This time he would eliminate that factor by keeping Aladdin under his constant surveillance.

Mozenrath ran his bony fingers through his hair before reaching for his glove, slipping it on, the familiar leather was a small comfort to him as he rolled over onto his side. He stroked the glove with his other hand and chuckled to himself.

Yes…he WOULD succeed…

_Drum…drum…d…r…u…m…_

Rena sighed for the umpteenth time that day and stared off into space. "It's so BORING here today." She complained to the empty room. "Mozenrath said he'd be gone for a few days and that was a week ago. That man has no sense of time management."

Looking down at her fingers drumming on the counter she sighed again, examining them, hard and callused from daily labor of cooking and cleaning. With no sorcerer around she had no one to cook for, and the Citadel was spotless more so than usual out of need for something to do. The meat eating plants had been fed, the mamluks were off being mamluks, and she'd even gone as far as to make up a cot in his lab for when he got back still…nothing.

"I need to get out of here." She declared, moving to a stand. "He hasn't returned for a week, what makes you think he'll be back a few hours from now?"

She grabbed her key and headed to the nearest locked door, pushing it into the keyhole and thinking of a familiar room in a familiar palace before turning the key, it's familiar "click" of unlocking pushing past her ears. Removing the key from its hole she pushed the door open to inside the palace in Agrabah, closing and locking the door behind her before opening the door again, this time it led out into the hallway. She ventured out in time to see a monkey running past. As it ran, its little fez hat popped off his head and rolled to a stop at her feet. Rena knelt down and picked the little hat up the monkey (seeming to know his hat was now missing) stopped mid run and looked around, probably wondering where it'd gone.

"Here," She called, catching the primate's attention. "This is yours, isn't it?" Rena held out the little hat to him as he slowly maneuvered closer, finally snatching it from her hand and positioning it on top of his head. "What's your name little fella?" She asked, scratching under the monkey's chin like she did with Xerxes. He seemed to like it because reacted much like the eel did, beginning to drool slightly. Rena chuckled and moved to stand. "I'm looking for Princess Jasmine. Care to come along?"

The monkey "ooked" at her and hopped up and down, jumping up to dangle from her arm before swinging to sit on her shoulder, his little tail curling around her neck, tickling her. He pointed off to a side corridor to their left and jumped lightly on her shoulder.

"That way, huh?" She smiled. "I guess you know you're way around her better than I do."

"Rena!" Jasmine called, raising to her feet and hugging the surprise guest. "When did you get here? You weren't announced!"

The copper-haired woman chuckled. "I kind of…snuck in through a side door. Forgive me."

"Oh that's alright. I've had to do that occasionally myself." She eyed Abu sitting on the woman's shoulder. "I see you've met Abu."

Rena looked to the monkey looking back at her. "Is that your name? It fits you as well as that hat."

Abu sat up a little straighter and puffed up his chest before hopping down and heading for a bowl of fruit, aiming particularly for the banana's. Jasmine took her friends arm in her and offered the girl a seat. "Come sit with me. I'm waiting for Aladdin to get back. He should be here shortly."

Rena paused, mid-sit. "Aladdin is here? How did he…" She was cut off mid thought when a large blue man appeared, literally just _appeared_, in front of her.

"Helloooooo, ladies!" The blue man howled. "And aren't we looking fantastic today?" He swept past her to take Jasmine's hand, his appearance changing to that a man, still blue, with slicked back hair, beady eyes and thin mustache, his voice changing too. "My dove, you eyes are like ever sparkling starlight shining amongst the dark night that is as ebony as your hair."

Jasmine chuckled at this obvious show as the blue man kissed the back of her hand. "Oh Genie, you are just too much!"

The magic man waggled his eyebrows before elongating himself to whip around behind Rena, taking her hand as well. "And it's just LOVELY to meet a new face." He grinned a friendly grin, returning to his original form and shaking her right hand maddeningly. "Nice to meet ya, honey. The name's Genie." His face moved within an inch of her own. "And aren't you just a gem! Such pretty eyes, although, honey," He complained, standing her up and twirling her around, making her dizzy, "Those rags do NOTHING for your figure. Here, let me!"

With a snap of his fingers Rena's dress changed to that of elegant pale green silk, a short top and pants, similar to what Jasmine wore on a regular day but with long, gauzy sleeves that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. He'd even given her matching shoes and gold bangles, necklaces and head gear to match, a Peridot gemstone sat in the middle of her forehead, garnished in gold wrapping around the crown of her head. She looked herself over in awe before smiling nervously at the Genie. "I think this might be a little excessive for a simple lunch."

"Nonsense!" He chided, "You look fabulous!"

It was then that the all famous Aladdin decided to make his appearance, dressed in his usual "street rat" attire, magic carpet and a small red parrot flying in over head. "Jasmine, I…who's this?"

Jasmine held a hand to Rena. "This is my good friend Rena. I met her in the marketplace, you remember I mentioned her the other day. Rena, this is my fiancé, Aladdin."

He held his hand out to shake. "Nice to meet you Rena, I've heard a lot about you. Did you really jump off a balcony to get away from thugs?"

Rena stared at him, nodding 'yes' to his question. THIS was the guy who'd trashed Mozenrath's house? She was expecting some big snobbish, burly lummox who liked breaking things not some scrawny young man any older than her! She gently took his hand which made him gave a pleasant smile and a firm handshake before moving away from her to Jasmine's side. She eyed him and his mannerisms. This was NOT what she was expecting. Such a nice young man made it very hard to hate him for destroying her kitchen. Not only that but wasn't he supposed to be captured and his Genie imprisoned? If he wasn't and neither was Genie, then where the hell was Mozenrath?

The, newly redressed brunette sat down with them for lunch, determined to find out just that information. "Aladdin, I heard you'd been traveling recently, where did you go?" She asked, grabbing some grapes to place on her plate and nibble on before Abu and the parrot, ate them all. The genie and carpet were also seated, Genie munching away on a conjured up sandwich while the carpet, strangely enough, had a cup of tea in his hand, raising it to the edge where it absorbed into the rug then seemed to vanish.

"Meh, I've been here and there. We've had an issue with Iago, here, giving away people's stuff." Aladdin chided, poking the parrot.

"What?" The bird whined, shifting his feathered arms in a shrug. "Are you never gonna let me live that down?"

Abu chunked an apple core at the parrot and soon a chase ensued which made the rest laugh at their animal's antics. "And there was thing with Mozenrath and trying to steal Genie. Oh! And I'm supposed to help guide a caravan tomorrow."

"Mozenrath?" She piped up, perhaps a little too eager sounding. "Who is Mozenrath?"

"Pfft, just some hopeless loser of a dark sorcerer who tried to imprison me in a crystal." Genie, huffed, crossing his blue arms over his chest with a haughty expression.

"He is NOT a loser!" She yelled back rising from her seat and staring the Genie down to it, and everyone else's, surprise. Rena blushed at her reaction. Why was she defending Mozenrath? "I-I mean, you have to remember. He may be evil but I'm sure a lot of hard planning and research went into what he was trying to do. All that hard work may be for an evil purpose but you have to give him credit for his effort, right?"

They kept staring at her as she sat down, Iago even whispering to his chase partner Abu that she was a looney.

"Actually, now that I think of it you're right." Jasmine admitted, and all stares turned to her.

"I am?"

"Yes."Jasmine replied solidly. "Though I absolutely appall what he was attempting to do with his power I must admit his plan was well thought out and executed. However," Her eyes narrowed. "I will NEVER forgive him for kidnapping Aladdin!"

Rena nodded, her heart beginning to pound with anticipation. "That is understandable. But, if he kidnapped Aladdin, and you're now here, I'm guessing he failed, right? What happened to him?"

The Genie laughed. "He got himself encased in his own Crystal at Dagger rock! Ain't that a riot?"

Jasmine watched as her friend paled and became fearful. "What's wrong Rena?"

Rena gave her a surprised look, like a rabbit that'd been caught munching on vegetables in someone's garden. "Nothing, it's just, that poor man…you just left him there to suffer?" This brought Genie to cease laughing. "No one should be forced into a place exiled from the world that they can't escape."

Genie, who now felt bad at making the young girl upset, laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "No worries. I'm sure some henchman of his will come along and break him out. After all, all someone would have to do it take a hammer to that crystal and bust him loose."

The girl's expression seemed to jump from horribly upset to horribly ecstatic in an instant. "Really? That's all?" The Genie nodded, his eyes widening when the girl suddenly hugged him. "Oh thank you! That makes me feel so much better knowing he won't have to be trapped like that forever.

The conversation continued for another hour or so, the topic of dark sorcerers and Rena's outburst seeming to have vanished from thought. Rena however, was decided making plans to get Mozenrath out. She learned so far that he could not simply magic himself out of the crystal, no Xerxes so he had to be broken out manually. That and just how far away Dagger Rock really was. She'd never make it there on her own so instead thought up a plan to ask the carpet for help.

As the evening wore and Aladdin and his friends planned to leave Rena asked if Carpet might be able to take her home since it was so late. Aladdin, thinking it would be alright, quickly agreed. After Genie had turned her clothes back to normal, much to his grumbling that she looked better in his clothes then her own, Rena hopped onto the carpet and headed out into the desert, followed her orders east towards "home."

"Carpet," She asked softly. "If you don't mind, can we stop over on that ledge? I'd like to tell you something." The carpet said nothing but simply moved to the ledge she pointed to where she hoped down and sat, legs dangling over the edge, and patted the spot next to her, which the rug actually sat down next to her. "Please don't be surprised or mad but, I want you to take me to Dagger Rock."

The carpet was on his feet and waving his tasseled hands like it thought it was a bad idea.

"I know, I know, but hear me out." She said calmly, sighing. "Please don't say anything to the others but…I am a servant in Mozenrath's household."

The carpet put one tassel on his 'hip' and another he waved in her face, obviously angry. Rena held her hands up in defense. "I know you're upset but please, don't hold it against me. Mozenrath saved me from dying in the desert and in return I cook and clean for him." The rug stopped its angry movements and crossed it's 'arms' and turned away from her.

Rena sighed and turned her gaze back to the desert before her. "I'm not a bad person, I just serve one. And he isn't nearly as bad a person as he is when using his magic. He's just…angry and, well, a little power hungry." She tried to laugh it off but it was no use and sighed, hunching her back. "The truth is I don't know much of anything about who I was before I came to live in the Citadel. I got caught in a sandstorm and hit in the head so most of my memories are still gone and what few I have," she held herself as if suddenly cold, "I wish I didn't.

"Mozenrath, Xerxes, the Citadel, they're the only home and 'family' I have. I can't just idly sit by when I know they're in trouble." She looked at the carpet, still turned away from her. "Please, just take me near there. I can handle the rest on my own just please. Help me this once?"

The carpet turned back and stared at her for a minute or so before it seemed to hang its shoulders and fly to just below the ledge, waiting for her to jump down. She smiled and leapt from the ledge to the floating carpet below as it turned itself in the opposite direction and started flying. She ran a hand over the carpet's intricate design and smiled softly. "Thank you, you are a good friend."


	11. Warnings

A.N. To those who have reviewed, added and faved, I thank you. Such positive reviews make me smile and want to press on with the tale of Rena and Mozenrath. On a personal note, to LostInFantasy00, I have thought on the whole "Rena mentioning to Jasmine the name 'Xerxes' and still not figuring out who she works for" and that's all part of the plan of how both Aladdin and Company find out about her tie with Moze and Moze find out her connection with Jasmine. So fear not, I have that base covered. Now…onto the chapter!

"Ouch! Watch the hair woman!" The dark eyed man turned his head to glare at his servant who in turn shoved the comb in his face.

"Unless you want to go to bed with a wet head and have knots in your hair by morning, sit still and let me get these tangles out!" She fussed back. As he gave in and turned back around, sitting on the pools edge, waist deep in the dark water and crossed his arms over his bare chest, she smiled to herself at the small victory. It had been a month since he'd been imprisoned in the crystal at Dagger Rock and she'd had to break him out; things were finally starting to get back to a normal routine. "You're hair is an unmanageable mass as it is! No wonder you hide it under a turban."

"I do NOT hide my hair under my turban!" He grumbled back. "I happen to look very…"

"Flamboyant?" She offered, looking over his shoulder at him with a stupid grin.

He glared back. "Intimidating would be a more profound term."

She rolled her eyes. "If you say so. Personally I never saw the appeal of the large, poufy hat. It just makes your head look big." She paused with her combing, thinking on her words. "Then again, you DO have a big head…"

He growled, actually growled at her. "You will stop your incessant yammering or I'll magic away your mouth."

Rena sighed, curling a tendril of her copper-colored hair over her ear. "Yes, Master Mozenrath."

Mozenrath sighed in relaxation at the silence, only the sounds of moving water and the comb moving through his black hair whispering through his ears. Her hands were soft and light as they ran through his damp hair, giving him goose bumps as he leaned back against the side of the pool. This "hair washing" had become addicting. True, at first it had been a punishment, but as the month had worn on he found himself running his hand through his hair just wasn't the same. He found himself demanding she wash it again, and again, until it had become a semi-weekly routine. The only downfall was the incessant yakking in his ear. Why did she always feel compelled to talk to him? To ask about him, his life with Desdane, how he'd found Xerxes, etc. and the most annoying part was he actually answered her questions. Because he never answered, she kept asking.

"Mozenrath?" She inquired, pausing as he seemed to deflate in the water and groan, muttering a 'what now?' to her. "I haven't seen Xerxes for a few days. Where did you send him off to?"

"Khartoum." He answered dejectedly. "To acquire something for me."

"Khartoum? What's in Khartoum?" She pressed.

He grinned to himself. "A power strong enough to defeat Aladdin once and for all."'

Rena paused, a look of shock encompassing her face. "Mozenrath you're not still serious about destroying Aladdin? Look what happened last time! You tried to steal his genie and you ended encased in your own trap!"

"Well this time I won't NEED his genie!" He snapped back at her. "This time I've got something really good. Something that will bury the city of Agrabah and wipe it from the face of the earth!"

Rena could see the look of power-lust in his eyes. Taking a deep breath she pulled her legs from the water and stood. "Your hair is all done, Mozenrath. Maybe you should head to bed and get your rest." With a wave of his hand to excuse her she darted out of the room and into the hall, her ears still ringing with his words. BURY Agrabah? It's one thing to try to destroy Aladdin but the whole city? She had to do something about this before someone ended up hurt.

Grabbing her magic key Rena headed towards the nearest door with a lock. She'd left a note tacked to his lab door stating she'd run out of a few supplies and was heading to the marketplace for more. Of course, she didn't state WHICH marketplace. Opening the door she found herself in a familiar palace guest room, quickly shutting the door behind her and undoing the magic before disappearing into the dark hall. It was just getting light, the sun rising off the horizon, turning the morning light into different shades of yellows, oranges, pinks, reds and purples. Sadly she had to ignore it else be sidetracked from her current mission.

Stepping around the corner she nearly slammed into Razoul. Rena let out a squeak of surprise as she looked up. "Razoul!" You startled me!"

"How did YOU get in here, street rat?" He growled, large hands on his hips.

"Personal secret." She smiled teasingly before reaching into her pocket. "I forgot! Here, I baked this for you and the other guards." She pulled out a small canvas bag. Noticing his leery eye of the bag she reached in and pulled out a cookie, even going so far as to break it in half and taking a bite to show they weren't poisoned, offering the other half to him plus the bag. "Don't eat them all now."

Tentatively he took a bite, his eyes soon lightening before finishing off the rest of the baked good. Brushing the crumbs off his beard he narrowed his eyes, nodded, and turned to leave, his mouth secretly watering for another cookie.

Rena chuckled but quickly took off once he'd turned the corner, finding her way to kitchen, chatting with the cook to make arrangements for breakfast to be made by her instead. With the cook's aid Rena was soon mixing away at batter and cutting up fruits. As quickly as she had swept in and took up cooking, the red-brunette haired woman had a feast of a breakfast made up and was helping bringing it into the dining area. Just in time for a sleep eyed sultan to come meandering in.

"Oh!" The plump little man exclaimed at such a fine looking and colorful display of eats. "This isn't my usual breakfast."

Rena nearly dropped the plate of grapes at the sight of the sultan, still in his sleep attire, eyeing the tableful of food. "Sultan!" She squeaked. "I'm sorry, I meant it as a surprise for Jasmine and Aladdin, I didn't mean…I'm so sorry…I…"

The little man chuckled at her stammering. "Quite all right, my dear. Quite alright. You seem to have a flare for cooking anyway." The sultan smiled, plopping himself on his usual plump pillow seat at the head of the table. "You must be my daughter's new friend, Rena. Am I right?"

Rena bowed, still red faced with embarrassment. "Yes sir. Again, I'm sorry for commandeering your kitchen."

The elder man stole a bite for some sweet whipped cream and his smile widened. "Oh! If all of this is as delicious this cream then by all means, have free reign of the kitchen!" He oohed and awed at her delicacies, soon having a plateful of food. He patted the pillow next to him. "Come sit with me I do so hate to eat alone."

Nervously Rena sat with the elder royal, munching on a few grapes while she cut up an apple, sneaking occasional peaks at the jolly old man. He'd seemed to take quite a liking to her cooking so much to the point that he'd managed to get mango juice all over his beard turning it a sticky yellow. Holding back a chuckle she offered him a napkin, "Here, sir, you seem to have made a mess." Pointing here and there on her face in sign of the biggest globs of fruit.

The sultan mumbled a light apology for getting carried away with his eating, cleaned himself up and handed the napkin back, pausing slightly to really take in a look at her. "You know, you remind me of someone, my dear."

Rena paused in her cutting. "Do I? Who would that be?"

"An old royal acquaintance of mine, King Balraj of the Bronze City. Have you ever heard of him?"

Rena thought for a moment. The name did in fact seem to ring a bell, but the feeling associated with it made her sick to her stomach. "Perhaps in passing trade, but not personally."

The Sultan stroked the tip of his sticky beard. "Yes, well, he wasn't the nicest of people, I must say. I bit money hungry in my opinion. I suppose it best that you don't know of him then." He paused and smiled at her. "You remind me of him because of your hair. You see he had a wife, I believe, who had hair just like yours. She was a kind woman though very quiet."

Curiousity got the better of her. "May I ask what became of her?"

He took in a deep breath. "Sadly she died, about the same time my wife did. She passed from complications in childbirth so the rumor goes. But it's said the baby lived, a girl, I believe. In fact, she'd be about yours and Jasmine's age now."

Rena smiled. "Well thank you for comparing me to royalty, sir. Though a sad end to a queen, it is still nice to be compared to her loveliness."

The Sultan chuckled. "I can see why Jasmine likes you. You two are very much alike in ways." He turned his attention to the door as his daughter came into the room. "Ah, Jasmine! WE were just talking about you!"

"Oh really?" Jasmine laughed. "As my father been embarrassing me with old stories again?"

"Not yet, but he's getting there, I'm sure." Rena snickered back, passing some fruit to her friend.

"So what brings you to the palace this morning Rena?" Jasmine asked, filling her plate.

"Actually it's a rather terrifying rumor."

Jasmine looked up from her plate. "A rumor?"

Rena nodded. "I was in Khartoum a while back and heard Mozenrath's name mentioned." She watched as both royal's suddenly stopped eating.

"Mozenrath," Jasmine's eyes narrowed in anger. "What's he been up to?"

"Apparently he's made some big purchase there, something worth talking about, and knowing him, very dangerous."

"That young man is NEVER up to any good!" The Sultan said angrily. "What all have you heard. Tell us everything!"

Rena sighed. "Sadly that's all I know. I didn't really press or ask questions because I didn't want to appear suspicious or nosey. He's a dark sorcerer so I'm sure he has spies so I'd hate to be caught asking the wrong person the wrong questions. All I know is that he made a rather large purchase, I'm guessing something magical if it was so large, and that it would probably be delivered to him in the next few weeks."

Both the Sultan and his daughter exchanged a look between them before turning their gazes to Rena. "Agrabah is grateful to you for this information, Rena. WE are grateful."

Rena smiled. "I know he's trouble as well as how much he seems to hate Aladdin. I was worried he might hurt you and this wonderful city. I just thought you should know."

The old Sultan smiled and took her hand in his. "You are a diamond in the rough, my dear."


	12. trapped

Rena paced the kitchen, tapping her wooden mixing spoon against her arm. It was supposed to come today, the package from Khartoum. She'd been waiting weeks for it to arrive and concerned about what evils it contained. Was concerned her more was that she'd warned Jasmine and her father about it and was surprised to find that it hadn't been ambushed or intercepted in any way from arriving. She'd thought for sure they'd have prevented it from arriving but no such word. She'd even stopped by the palace and asked Razoul it and said that the princess and "the street rat" as he called Aladdin, were out on a job by order of the sultan.

This news seemed to ruffle not only Razoul's feather but her own. What if something happened to them? What if Mozenrath had gotten wind of them or whatever they were up to? He hadn't said anything so she was fairly certain that hadn't happened because he'd be walking around the Citadel gloating if he had but still, the man could keep a tight secret if he wanted to.

She kept pacing until the light around her began to glow blue. Looking up into the corner of the room, a crystal she usually ignored started to flash on and off. Mozenrath had told her it was part of the security system he had in place against all things magic. This only increased her worry as she took off through the halls to find her dark overseer. She checked the lab, the bath, his bedchamber and nearly every room in the place and still could not find him. Rena did however catch a glance of a familiar flying eel and followed him through the halls until coming to a screeching halt and ducking behind a nearby wall.

He'd captured them. Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, the whole gang, brought in chained and being shoved into one of Mozenrath's many special dungeons. Rena took in a deep breath to calm her fast paced heartbeat and dared another look. As the last of the mamluks lets, assumedly chaining up Aladdin and his comrades, and Mozenrath nowhere in sight, Rena decided it a good moment to plan a possible escape for her friends. She moved silently toward the ajar door and paused. If she helped them then they'd wonder how she was able to get into the Citadel and eventually figure out her employer. Rena knew if they found out there would go her growing friendship with the bunch. On the other hand if she left them the definitely meet their end and she'd rather them angry with her then dead.

Rena turned to walk through the door when a gloved hand grabbed at her from behind. "What are you doing?" His irritated voice asked.

She gasped at the surprised as she was whirled around to stand trial by glare but simply paled and stammered. "I'm sorry Mozenrath I was just curious as to what was in the crate you were having delivered. I saw the mamluks leaving the room and thought that's where you'd put it and thought I'd take a peak."

He glared and shook his gloved finger at her. "What did I tell you about poking around in my things?"

She raised her hands up innocently. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's just you were being so secretive about it so you know me, I couldn't help but be curious."

"Well tough shit because you're just going to have to wait for the unveiling for a little while longer." He smiled wickedly, turning and holding out his hand, making it glow to make the crate appear and levitate past him. "Now if you'll excuse me, someone has already called first show on what's inside, you'll just have to wait your turn." He almost cooed with delight as he levitated the crate around her, having it in front of him as he and Xerxes brushed past into the dungeon. Rena kept out of sight and watched as he gloated, finally releasing the crate, and pulling it apart piece by piece until all that was left was a swirling tornado. She gasped as the air suddenly seemed to shape itself into that of a wolf, floating solid, yet gassy next to its new master who was enjoying his monologue of how he planned to use it to bury Agrabah in the desert.

As he turned to leave, the wolf blew past, nearly knocking the breath out of Rena's lungs as it slammed the doors behind its master's grand exit. "What is that thing?"

"This is Shirako the Wind Jackal. Let's just say that at dawn he will blow all my troubles to dust." Mozenrath laughed at his own joke as he walked away, which having him in such a good mood did not bode well for anyone.

Rena set her master's plate down in front of him which he proceeded to feast upon. As he chowed down she turned her attention to the new addition to the room, a wolf that though lying on the floor seemingly asleep was as big as a plush sofa. "Do I need to make him a plate as well?"

"Shirako doesn't eat, he only destroys." Mozenrath mumbled his mouth full of food.

"Oh." She replied simply, reaching down gently and tentatively to pet the large beast. Surprisingly it did not growl or snap but simply raised its head and let her touch it, which was a strange sensation, like touching a ghost, if that were possible. "Should I bring any food to the prisoners then?"

Mozenrath wiped his mouth and stood from the table. "Don't waste a single grain of rice on those peasants. They'll be dead by morning anyway."

"DEAD?" Rena asked whirling around to face him. "You're going to kill them? Why?"

He gave her an inquisitive look. "Because Aladdin is my enemy. Why wouldn't I kill him?"

"I don't know I just thought you'd make them mamluks like them you did Desdane or something. I don't want you to kill anyone!"

His look turned to a glare. "Well too bad, come sun up they will be burned to a crisp in that room and I'll be less a few bumps in the road toward dominion over the 7 deserts."

"But Mozenrath…"

"Why are you second guessing my actions?" His volume raised a few notches as he stepped closer, he grabbed her wrist and squeezed. "Just remember that you are MY slave and will do as I say. Tomorrow Aladdin and his little band of trouble makers will be dead and I'll have me a nice fat genie to exploit so get over it!" With his last words he threw her backward tripping over her own feet and falling back onto her butt. "The next time you show such insubordination I will not be so lenient with you, Rena. Best remember that. Shirako, come!"

Rena shivered slightly as Mozenrath left, followed by his new prize beast. She rubbed her arms lightly, getting rid of the goose bumps before standing, plotting her own agenda as she cleared away the table.

As the moon hung fat in the sky Rena dawned a black cloak and slunk through the halls toward the Sultan's chambers. She ducked past the nearest guards and slipped unnoticed into the old man's room. Silently as she could she moved past the vast array of toys toward the sleeping man and placed a small, rolled up note on the pillow next to him before slipping back out. As she made her way back toward the door she pulled her key, turning it to make the door open to her storage room and stepping through before relocking it again. As she released the key from the lock she turned and leaned her back against the door with a sigh of relief. One task down, one to go. Since she couldn't get to Aladdin and friends until dawn the least she could do is warn the sultan about the attack.

She hid the key away and slipped out of her room again, still in black she moved through the halls towards Mozenrath's room, avoiding the mamluks if at all possible. Upon arrival at the closed doors to his chamber she sunk to her knees, peering through the key hole. Both Mozenrath and Xerxes were passed out in bed and Shirako lay curled up on the floor next to him.

Daintily, she pushed the door open, only Shirako raising his head at the noise. He growled a bit, which sent a chill up her spine but, as she lowered her hood, he stilled, simply watching her. Rena put her finger to her lips as she slipped in and looked around. She tried a few drawers in his nearby desk and even his nightstand but alas, no keys. As she moved, Shirako watched her silently, keeping a vigilant eye on her. As Rena passed in front of him one last time she looked to him, whispering, "You wouldn't by any chance know where he keeps the keys to the dungeon Aladdin and the others are in do you?"

To her surprise, the wind beast nodded, quickly standing and moving lighter than air toward the door, Rena following. She continued to follow all the way to the lab where she paused in the doorway. Shirako entered and pawed at a nearby drawer, his paw phasing through the wood in a ghostly fashion. "Can't you get them and bring them to me without destroying the whole workbench?" The wolf shook its head.

Rena tried to step through the entrance but was shoved backwards by a magical force. Sighing she called Shirako back, patting the ghostly creature on its. "I thank you for your help, Shirako, but I can't get in, I'm banned from his lab. And if you destroy anything he will know. I guess I'll have to find another way to free my friends then."

Shirako let out a low whistling whine, as if to apologize for not being of more help and flew off; supposedly back to Mozenrath's side. Defeated, Rena returned to her room, hoping that after her master woke and left, she'd have enough time to free Aladdin and her friends before he destroyed their city.

With a crash from inside the castle, Rena woke with a start, jumping out of bed. She ran towards the noise, knowing full well it came from the dungeons where Aladdin and his friends were kept only to find the door busted off its hinges and the sounds of escaping in full swing. Only after catching a quick glimpse of them crew flying off into the morning dawn did Rena let out a sigh of relief.

Quickly she ran back to her room and grabbed her key, turning it in the lock on her door to open into the alley just outside the marketplace. She moved through the early morning crowd to the main gates of the city, seeing off in the distance that the Sultan and his most trusted guards were setting up for their battle to the end. She snuck past toward the group and noticed the sultan preparing himself for battle. As he continued to dawn his armor Rena grew concerned for the old man, worried that should he fight he'd get hurt. _'Jasmine would never forgive me if he was killed by Mozenrath and I knew about it.'_

Silently she snuck past him and snagged his decorated horse by the reins, leading him, albeit difficultly away from the group, holding an apple snuck from her kitchen, as encouragement to keep moving. As she pulled the house through the gates she heard commotion as Mozenrath has appeared and began his attack, ducking back to make sure she wasn't seen. She was delighted as Aladdin and the rest appeared, seemingly in the nick of time, and tricking Shirako into leaving. As she watched the wind jackal vanish in the distance she smiled, knowing that he'd be happy at the ends of the earth and as far away from people who'd choose to use him for evil deeds as he could be.

Rena's smile faded however as she watched Mozenrath be thwarted by "anti-magic mittens" and be brought towards the gates. Aladdin and the others chuckled triumphantly as the chided the dark sorcerer with promises of trial and imprisonment. She ducked and remained hidden as the passed knowing full well she'd have to wait till the coast was clear to find a way to 'rescue' her master…again.


	13. The Escape

Spin, spin, spin, until it tipped and fell over, the cup rolling on its side, only stopping as it bumped into Rena's fingers. She sat it up right, slightly on edge and spun it again as she sat in the kitchen, deep in thought.

"I have to rescue Mozenrath and Xerxes." She mumbled to herself as she rolled the idea in her head. Her brown eyes shifted to a plate of cookies she had made: delicious, innocent, with just a drop of sleeping potion for flair. The plan she'd come up with was simple enough: get into the castle, give the guards the cookies, snatch the keys and get out. Nice and easy. But what if's kept rolling around in her mind. What if not all the guards got cookies? What if the potion didn't work? What if she was seen helping Mozenrath escape?

…What if Aladdin and Jasmine figured out that she worked for Mozenrath?

Rena flicked her wrist and got the cup spinning again as she sighed and pondered more on her dilemma. She looked out the window to the setting sun. The moon would be but a sliver tonight, a perfect night to go escaping with just enough darkness to get out by but still plenty dark. If she was going to save her master, it would have to be tonight.

The sound of the cup she'd been spinning falling over the table and crashing to the floor broke her out of her deep thoughts. With a determined look on her face she rose from her seat and grabbed the plate, dumping the cookies into a basket. Grabbing her key and her cloak, she headed for the nearest door.

The moon hung high in the sky, the hour late but Rena was wide awake as she crept through the palace. Whilst visiting last she'd overheard that the cook had had to put a new lock on the pantry door to keep the Sultan from "sleep snacking" as they called it which had made a perfect new entrance to the palace. What she had not expected was to overhear two guards in the kitchen grabbing some bread and water muttering something about the prisoner in the dungeons. Slinking through the darkened halls she followed the guards, keeping farther back until she saw the side door that no doubt lead to the dungeons, it seeming to be made of a darker wood than the rest of the palace, very foreboding and almost promising misery to anyone inside.

She watched as they disappeared through the door and waited till all was quiet before slipping across the hall and pressing her ear to the door. She could hear muffled mutterings and a wooden door opening and closing with a bang but nothing more. With a deep breath for courage she placed the basket on the floor just outside the door and knocked on the door loud enough for those inside to exclaim loudly.

Diving back into shadow she watched and waited as the door flew open, a rather angry looking guard peering about before turning, almost missing the basket completely. She held her breath as he looked down and picked up the basket, peering inside before a gluttonous grin came over his face and he disappeared back behind the door. Rena hid in shadow, waiting a few minutes to give them time to eat before, tentatively, reaching for the handle to the door and disappearing into the darkness that lead to the dungeons.

Rena tucked a wisp of her copper colored hair behind her ear as she took the stone steps silently down deep under the palace until the burning light of torches caught her eye. Lightly she took a peak around the corner to find her two guards slumped over themselves asleep, one with a half eaten cookie still in his hand. She slipped past them, grabbing the keys to the cell doors and peering inside each one. "Mozenrath?"

There was silence before a soft yet shrill voice piped up from one dungeon door over. "Rena?"

"Xerxes! Is that you?" She exclaimed excitedly as she moved to the correct door, peering through the bars in the door, down into the pit of a dungeon she could see a squirming, snake-like figure moving about.

"Down here! Down here!" The eel cried.

She hushed at the creature. "Keep quiet Xerxes, you'll wake up the guards!" She fumbled with the keys until at least the door opened, gliding hastily down the steps to the slippery creature to undo his bindings. "Where's Mozenrath?"

The eel, shifted and wiggled as his body became free, flying over to a blackened lump lying on the ground. "Here! Here!" He whimpered.

Rena moved to her master's side and lifted the cloak a bit; revealing a ghostly pale face and dark curls, eyes closed and so still he seemed almost dead. "Mozenrath!" She called out at him, shaking him slightly. "Mozenrath wake up!"

His mouth opened slightly, his voice faint. "…Rena…"

"I'm here, Mozenrath. You need to get up!" She told him louder.

"…Cyrena…" He said louder.

Rena froze, looking down at him, wondering if she'd heard him right. It wasn't her he was calling for. Who was Cyrena? She got closer, leaning over him. "Moze, you need to wake up." She shook him harder. "Wake up, Mozenrath!"

With a slap to his face he woke with a start. "What the hell?" He looked for his assailant, locking gazes with his servant and glaring daggers at her. "How dare you slap me you worthless little…!"

Without warning she shifted forward and covered his mouth with her hand. "Ssshh!" She hissed. "Do you want to wake the guards?"

He paused and went still, Rena removing her hand slowly from his scowling mouth as he did so. "You struck me."

Rena rolled her eyes as she rummaged through the ring of keys to find the one that unlocked his shackles. "I know, I know, and you'll punish me later for it I'm sure but right now we need to get out of here. I don't know how long that sleeping potion lasts when cooked into baked goods."

She helped him to his feet, holding his arm as he took a few unsteady steps towards the door. "Xerxes, go keep an eye on the guards through the bars." She watched as he slithered away before shifting one of her master's arms over her shoulder, supporting his weight as he shambled with him up the stone steps. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"They took my glove." He growled, hiding his boney fingers in his cloak. "What took you so long?"

"It took me a while to get acquire a sleeping potion."She said simply. "They're harder to come by then I thought."

"There are several in my lab, that's no excuse." He said as she opened the door and the slipped past the sleeping guards, making sure to close the door behind them to seem less suspicious.

Rena glared at him as the moved slowly up the steps. "It's hard to get into your lab when _someone_ but up a barrier in the doorway so I can't get in!"

He was silent for a moment before grumbling. "You still took too long."

By the time they reached the top of the stairs, Mozenrath was walking better on his own. Shrugging off his servant's aid he turned the latch on the door, opening it just a crack to see out into the still dark and shadowed halls. When he decided it was clear he opened the door wider, stepping out into the hall, Rena and his minion not far behind. "They took my gauntlet to the royal treasury. We are not leaving without it."

"Which way is the treasury?" Rena asked, looking up at him while keeping her ears open for signs of trouble.

Again, he was silent before turning to her. "Do you have your key with you?"

"Of course. That's partly how I got here, why?" Rena asked, handing it to him.

"The key was made from the magic of the gauntlet. I tied a spell to it to make the stone on it glow to find its way back to its original magic." He took the key and smiled wickedly. "Magic always wants more magic."

Holding the key in his solid hand he shifted left and right, the stone on the key glowing slightly brighter in the left direction. He motioned for her to follow and the disappeared into the dark shadows, following only the glow of a key. They moved through the palace quickly and silently until at last they found a set of golden doors, a guard at each side.

"What do we do now?" Rena asked, worried.

Mozenrath reached into his robes and pulled a small stone from inside; bring it to his lips and breathing it. As he blew across it a cloud of thick, black smoke appeared, blanketing the entire hallway. Within an instant he was gone from her side and the sounds of a fight could be heard followed by two loud thuds as the guards hit the floor. As she moved through the smoke a hand grabbed hers, pulling her through it, shutting the doors, and into a chamber so bright she had to avert her eyes as torch light made the gold inside glisten and shine.

"There!" Mozenrath exclaimed, pointing to his leather gauntlet sitting on a rickety table in the center of the room. Xerxes began to move towards it but his master caught him by the tail. "Not so fast. This is way too easy."

He took a moment to assess the room, looking here and there before delicately stepping closer and closer toward the gauntlet. As he made it to the tableside he paused, looking it over before swiping it off the table. Alarms began to blare and he bolted back to the door. "Get the door!"

Soon they were running through the halls, hiding from guards as they could be heard shouting nearby and coming closer. As they hid in the darkness Rena could see Aladdin flying overhead on his carpet, Mozenrath squeezing her arm painfully hard as he yanked her through the hallways.

In their escape guards could be heard doming up from behind them. Mozenrath banked a hard left down a corridor only to find a dead end. "Now what?" Rena asked.

Mozenrath shifted back against the dead end wall and moved his hands over the stone and inlays of gold and marble. As he did he pressed down on a small decorative image of a snake and there was a soft _click_. The corridor end slide past and they both darted inside, the door quickly sliding closed behind them.

"Too close. Too close!" Xerxes muttered as he flew overhead and down the tiny, dim-lit hallway.

"I agree, Xerxes." Mozenrath heaved, catching his breath from all that running. "Much too close for comfort." He looked down at the cloaked woman beside him. "Wouldn't you agree?"

She looked up at him. "Yes." She replied simply. "Were you worried?"

He glared at her. "Of course not, why would I be?"

"Because you still haven't let go of my arm."

They both looked down at his grip on her which he let go of as if she were plagued. They held each other gaze for a moment or two, hers a look of worry whilst his was a look of surprise before the familiar glare returned and he turned with a huff, marching down the corridor.

They traveled until they reached a door, Mozenrath opening it tentatively to make sure all was clear before entering the room. Inside was a darkened room, filled with weird contraptions and smelled of spices and magic.

"This room reminds me of your lab." Rena said, looking about, noticing the fine layer of dust about. "But no one has been here in a while."

"This was Jafar's lab." Mozenrath said simply, picking up a vile and looking at its liquid contents.

"How do you know?"

Mozenrath chuckled. "Because I've been here before, obviously."

Rena gave him a look of surprise. "You have? When?"

"When Jafar was still alive. Desdane knew him." Mozenrath said a sting of anger in his voice before pocketing the vile and turning to her giving her a criticizing look. "How else do you think I knew how to get through that secret door?"

Rena thought about it for a moment and, for all practical purposes, this statement made sense. "You have a point." She paused and watched as he finally took some time to slip his gauntlet on, seeming to visibly relax as he slid it over his boney fingers. "Now what?"

He turned to her and motioned to the door, "Now, we go home." He headed back toward the door.

"What about Shirako?" She asked, following behind.

With a yank and a squeak he had her slammed up against the cold stone wall, pinned between a glowing hand and a piercing stare. He glared her down as she tried to shrink away from him. "That…is…_none…_of your business." He said softly, his voice shaking with rage.

Rena nodded vigorously, holding up her hands in surrender. "Okay," she said softly, letting them rest gently on his chest, both to sooth and to brace against him should he attack. "Okay, Mozenrath, I'm sorry for asking out of line."

Mozenrath lowered his gaze, letting his head hang as he bit back his anger. When he was finally calm again she straightened himself, his normal demeanor returned. "Let's go home." He said simply, putting the key into the lock and turning it, opening the door to his home in the Citadel and walking away.

Rena watched him leave in a hurry; the rays of sunlight beginning to peak over the horizon and lighten up the sky. Closing the door and relocking it she paused for a minute to take a deep breath, laying her head against the cool wood and closing her eyes for a moment. With a deep breath to calm her she straightened and followed after him.

"Mozenrath!" She called, chasing after him down the maze of hallways. "Mozenrath wait!"

He stopped in his rapid pace and spun on heel, giving her a tired and infuriated look. "Now what?"

She stopped a few paces back and couldn't help the smile that came over her face as her 'normal' Mozenrath was finally starting to peak through. "It's morning already." She paused as he seemed mildly surprised, actually looking out a nearby window as if to double check her accusations before turning back to her. "Would you like some breakfast?"

He gave a look and opened his mouth, raising his pointed finger as if to tell her off but paused as, at that moment, his stomach growled an answer for him. A bit defeated, he let his arm go limp at his side as he straighten and marched past her, pausing to stare her down menacingly. "That's you _job_ isn't it?"


	14. screams in the night

_Someone was screaming…_

"_No! No! Don't take him away, please!"_

_A child was crying…_

"_Aaran! Run!"_

_Screaming, someone was holding her back…_

"…_rena…rena…" Someone was calling her name…_

"RENA! RENA!" Someone _was_ screaming her name.

Rena's eyes bolted open to see Xerxes, pale as a sheet, hovering over her face. "Xerxes?!"

"Master in trouble! Master dying!" Xerxes kept yelling twitching every which way like a rat trapped in a cage. "Need help! Need help!"

Rena sat upright and quickly got to her feet. "What do you mean he's dying? Where is he Xerxes?"

Like a shot, the flying eel zipped through the air and out the door, the copper-haired girl running after him. As she ran she could hear screams resonating from the halls, an eerie echo of a tormented soul. She followed him to Mozenrath's chambers where she found mamluks guarding the door, the zombie faces seeming nervous showing even they were concerned.

As she opened the door she could see a dark figure thrashing and wreathing on the bed in the room, screaming in agony as he held his right arm, the flesh purple and black more so then usual.

"Mozenrath!" She exclaimed, quickly moving towards him but dodging as an object, a book, sailed past her head, just missing her.

"GET OUT!" He screamed, still clutching his arm, letting go only to throw more things at her. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Despite the random objects being vaulted at her head Rena moved closer still to the bed. As she did so her breath caught in her throat as the stench of rotting flesh filled the air. The smell, most foul, coming the stump of flesh that shifted to bone of his right arm. On the bed was black with blood turned rancid and rank, small chunks of flesh here and there from where it had fallen off his arm.

The curse of the gauntlet was worsening.

Without much thought and a burst of energy she shot to his bedside, tearing at the sheet, yanking it out from under him; tearing it to shreds.

"What are you doing?! I told you to leave!" He screamed at her, grabbing for her only to reel back in pain.

Rena took a strip of the sheet and grabbed at his rotting arm. "I will once I get the bleeding stopped."

Mozenrath reeled back, "Don't touch me! I don't need you!"

She reached again. "Yes you do, I can help you!"

"NO ONE CAN HELP ME!" He screamed in her face, eyes filled with pure hatred which made her freeze in place for a moment or two. She held his gaze a moment before narrowing her eyes right back at him and grabbing his stump of flesh, ignoring his outcry as she started to quickly tie and bandage it, the wound seeming to instantly soak with blood. The smell made her want to vomit but she kept wrapping even when he clawed at her arms and shoved at her, demanded she release him and leave.

As the minutes passed he began to still, becoming limp on the mangled bed and simply watching her as she kept tearing up strips and removing and rewrapping his hand once the bandaging became too soaked. When the smell had subsided and the bleeding had stopped, Rena finally stopped to evaluate the situation. The room was torn to shreds, torn sheets and strips all over the bed and bloody rancid strips all over floor, pillows were torn with their feathery insides on every surface. On the bed a sweat, drenched, half naked man, fading in and out of consciousness with his fishy minion fluttering to and fro above him.

"Master better?" Xerxes whimpered, looking down at the pale and bandaged man.

Rena slipped a curl of hair over ear and sat up some, wiping sweat from her brow. "Yes, Xerxes. He should be fine now."

"Curse getting worse. Much worse…"The eel whined, looking nervous. "Master use too much magic too quickly."

"I see…" She said softly, looking the slender man over silently. He was exhausted, finally passed out and flailed out like a fish. She carefully got up and moved about the room, cleaning up what she could for the night and making plans for the rest of it tomorrow. Grabbing an extra blanket she covered the sleeping man, placing a hand to his forehead which was cool and clammy to the touch. She wiped his face clean of sweat and sat in a chair next to his bedside. Keeping an eye on him through the night.

Mozenrath woke with a start, jerking awake, his eyes shot open. He looked about frantically, letting recognition sink in that he was still in his own bedroom, though several things were different from the way he'd originally left them such as the bedsheets were torn to shreds, wads of them on the floor stained with blood, several pillows were destroyed, the room seeming to be covered in a gentle layer of goose down, and a woman, familiar, dressed in her usual sleeping tunic, slumped in a chair by his bed fast asleep.

He sat up, holding his head with his right, boney hand, taking a deep breath. The memories of the night before…of extreme pain and anger coming slowly back to him. He looked down at his arm, staring hazily at it.

Shifting one knee up he moved to lean back against the cool wall that his bed was pressed up against, eyeing his boney appendage. Gently, he undid the wrappings Rena had tied on it, revealing skin attempting to heal fading into bruised and rotting flesh and shifting then into bone, the creamy white of the marrow showing he'd lost at least two inches of flesh that night. At this rate, his whole arm would be gone within half a year easy.

In frustration he threw the blood encrusted wrappings across the room, the end of it flapping in the breeze like the tail on a kite.

…he remembered kites…

Laughing, playing, a smiling child looking at him happily, calling his name to come and play.

He looked down at his rotting arm in putrid disgust, muttering softly. "One must make sacrifices in order to become great."

Rena shifted in her chair, sighing lightly. Mozenrath watched her sleep for a moment.

She'd come to him. When he was in such dire pain and there was nothing she could do still, she'd come and refused to leave. He could still see her face, determined and unyielding as she tore his linens to shreds and bound the wound despite his demanding her to leave.

She really was a horrible slave…

The dark haired young man shifted to sit up, letting his bare feet touch cool stone. He took it slow like usual for morning after a "rotting session" as he liked to call it but this time, surprisingly, he wasn't nearly as lethargic and weak as he usually felt. He moved to a standing position and found himself quite solid on his feet which brought a smirk to his face as he moved over to his servant and gently lifted her out of her chair and into his arms and deposited her on his bed. She remained asleep and seemed to curl up in the spot he once occupied, nuzzling into it like a kitten in a sunny spot for an afternoon nap. He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face as she sighed again, happy in her dreams. It was there that he left her, grabbing his work tunic and waking Xerxes quietly before heading off to the lab.

He'd kept her up all night with his torment, the least he could do was let get sleep in…until he got hungry that is…


	15. the Sand Witch

"He's working too hard again…" Rena muttered as she put some flowers in a jar and placed it on a table in her room. Although technically she was still sleeping in the storage closet this tough servant girl and cleaned out enough space for a small table and a chair in which to put her oil light and write down her thoughts at night. She had tried doing so in the kitchen, but it was semi-creepy with zombie-like mamluks constantly roaming the halls in the dark of night as silent as, well, the dead.

She shifted around a few flowers, each of which she'd preened from Mozenrath's greenhouse room in the Citadel and smiled at the lovely arrangement of purples reds and yellows. She'd never seen any of these flowers before she'd come to the Citadel and had even pestered Mozenrath into giving her a book on plants in order to better understand what each one was. What had surprised her was that the book he'd given her had not only handwritten notes but extra pages written in the back of new species Mozenrath himself had discovered while apprenticing under Desdane. Though he had said nothing when he shoved the book in her arms, she could tell by the detail in his writings that he'd read this book from cover to cover and then some and would be furious if something happened to it.

With a smile on her lips Rena left her room and headed to the kitchen, grabbing a tray of food and a drink before heading toward the lab. The daily life had returned to normal after the whole ordeal with the wind Jackal and escaping from Jasmine's palace. Things had settled into a usual routine with no one in the palace suspecting her of having anything to do with the escape although it was a likely possibility of Mozenrath having help getting out of the dungeon. Rena continued her visits to the palace to visit with Jasmine for company when Mozenrath became to irritating to be around as well as pleasant company for the shopping in the marketplace. All in all, things were a happy norm. Even the fact that she still had yet to recover any memories of her past did not cross her mind all that often save when she'd wake in the morning after nights filled with dreams but even those were kept at bay by simply writing down what she'd dreamed about and saving it to look at on a later date.

As she neared the door to the lab she could hear the usual his and crackle of mechanisms and alchemic workings going on behind the door, the smell of spices and herbs could be traced from all the way down the hall and especially the tingling of magic would make the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She relaxed her grin into a pleasant smile and kicked at the base of the door, her hands full with the tray. She heard shifting and mutterings inside and the door latch turn.

"Mozenrath I made you l…" Rena paused mid sentence as a woman answered the door, her blue water eyes staring into Rena's brown ones. The woman flipped a chunk of blackened-brown hair over her shoulder and leaned against the doorway, a smirk on her face, arms crossed over her tattered green vest and sand covered peasant shirt. "I…uh…who?"

"The servant girl, I presume?" The woman asked smugly, giving Rena the once over. "Well aren't you a pretty one?" The woman eyed the food. "Oh! You even brought us lunch, how sweet!"

As the woman reached for the tray Rena pulled back. "Who the hell are you?" She snapped angrily. "And what are you doing in THIS place?"

"I'm working, duh." The woman said, rolling her eyes before extending her hand. "I'm Sadira; I'm a Witch of the Sands."

Rena's eyebrow rose. "You're a Sand Witch?" Rena looked her over. "You don't look like a witch."

Sadira's eyes narrowed her hand dropping back to cross her chest. "Sorry you think that, but I am."

Each woman stood in face off, silently evaluating each other as either friend or foe. "This is Mozenrath's lunch." Rena said simply.

"Oh? Then why don't you come in and give it to him?" Sadira asked smugly.

Rena's eyes narrowed slightly. "Sorry, Mozenrath doesn't like me to disturb his concentration so I'm not allowed in the lab."

"Oh! So _you're_ the one who this barrier spell is against."The dark haired woman chuckled. "Must suck to be you. Why don't _I_ take this lovely meal to Mozenrath since _I_ obviously am allowed in here."

Before Rena could protest, the other woman grabbed the tray and wrenched it from her hands, stepping back into the room. "But I…!"

"And by the way," Sadira cooed. "From now on…bring two plates. He and I are going to be spending a _lot_ of time working in here."

With that the door slammed shut in the copper-head's face.

Rena was seeing red. She had never been so infuriated by another woman in her life. Letting out a hiss of frustration the turned and marched off, pausing only to grab her watering and heading to the greenhouse. "The _nerve_ of that woman! Coming into _our_ home and acting all high and mighty like she owns the place!" Rena fumed. "Well she doesn't! Not in a million years!"

Turning the corner she entered the greenhouse, grabbing a slab of raw meat and hurling toward the large Venus flytrap growing in the center of the garden who snapped it up midair. "There is another woman in this palace!" She exclaimed the vegetation. "I wretched witch playing lab partners with _your_ Master! Isn't there anything that can be done about this?!"

The creature let out a grumble and lowered its big, toothy head to which Rena petted its velvety skin until it began to gurgle in an almost purring fashion. With its reaction to her she smiled. "I know you are more limited than I am in moving, but I'm just as limited in ability. Although, if I could, I'd feed her to you in a heartbeat." The creature let out a growling sound of approval before Rena stepped back and began to pull up weeds and other unyeilding plants, taking out her frustration on the unwanted of the garden.

What would Mozenrath want with a Sand Witch anyway? Was he up to a new scheme to rule the world? Rena pondered these as she worked in the flowerbeds until dinner, leaving just as full of questions as she was when she came in, if not worse off. She cooked a large meal to squelch her frustrations but was twice are infuriated to see Sadira at the dining table when it came time to serve the meal, Sadira smiling like she enjoyed causing the misery and Mozenrath not even seeming to notice her presence. In fact, he didn't say a word until the meal was over and Rena began to clean the dishes away.

"Rena, wash my hair tonight." He said simply, picking his teeth with a sharp chicken bone.

"But I have to finish cleaning the kitchen and…" Rene began before Sadira cut in.

"I'll wash your hair Mozenrath." Sadira offered, smiling softly at him, leaning on the table a bit in a sultry way.

The dark sorcerer just sat there and stared her in the face, flicking his eyes to Rena momentarily before resettling his gaze and leaning forward toward her. "You want to take my servant's chore? Fine." He grinned smugly, "_You_ do the dishes while Rena gets my bath ready."

Sadira's smile faded into a scowl as she stood up and 'humph'd' her way to the kitchen.

Rena, stunned at his words simply gave a little bow and rushed off to start the water for the bath, now even more confused. He had shot down her offer and had insisted Rena wash her hair, why? What was his game? Sadira's was plain as the nose on her face but Mozenrath's? He must really like her scrubbing his scalp to turn down those blatant advances…

She paused. That was it! If he so bluntly turned down Sadira's offers, maybe he wanted nothing to do with that witch after all! That had to be it! With newfound vigor, Rena arranged her lotions and potions accordingly and cleaned up the place trying to keep thinking along the more positive logic she'd just discovered.

At the sound of his approaching footsteps Rena gathered all she needed for the bath, keeping turned away as he stripped and got into the water with a loud sigh of exhaustion. She got into position on the sill behind him and looked him over as he his head back against her as usual, eyes closed and face soft. Even upside down she could see the dark circles under his eyes and paler than usual complexion. Gently she ran her hand over his face. "You're working too hard again…"

"When I want your opinion I'll ask for it." He grumbled, cracking one eye open a bit to glare at her.

Rena chuckled. "You sit like that long you'll fall asleep right here in this water." She pushed him forward a bit. "Come on, sit up and let me get this greasy mess you call hair cleaned up."

He grumbled but complied slowly slumping forward, head sagging down and, surprisingly, going very still for several moments.

"Mozenrath…" She griped, becoming frustrated. "Mozenrath?" She called louder. When he didn't respond she shifted to grab a bucket of cold water, pouring it over his head, soaking him.

"YEOW!" He hollered, whirling around and splashing her with water. "What the hell woman?!"

"Oh good, you're awake again." She leaned forward and looked him right in the eye. "If you fall asleep in this bath and drown I will _not_ be held responsible in heaven for your death! You sit right so I can get this over with and _then_ you can go to bed!"

He growled but said nothing, crossing his arms over his chest in an almost childish pout. "Just shut up and get this over with."

With a silent eye roll Rena began to wash her master's hair, scrubbing his scalp softly until he relaxed again and leaned back some against her, resting his arms on her knees as he sat between her legs in front of her. "So who is Sadira?"

Mozenrath cracked an eye open from where he had them closed and relaxing. "She's a Sand Witch."

"I got that part but why is she here?"

He shifted slightly in her lap. "She's…assisting me with a project I'm working on."

"Something to do with sand, I'm guessing?" His grunt was answer enough. "How did you meet her?"

"None of your damn business now stop asking questions." He grumbled.

"Sorry. Just wanted to know if she's going to stay here long, that's all."

With an exasperated sigh the young man turned in his seat and looked up at his servant. "Why so many questions about Sadira? What? Don't like other women in your space?"

Rena opened her mouth to protest but paused. "Actually, no, I don't like her in my space. The Citadel is my home, I don't want some other woman showing up and making me get kicked out of the one place I have to live!"

Mozenrath was silent for a moment. "And what if she and I were in a relationship, huh? What would you do then?"

Rena's face grew pale for a moment then red as anger burned threw her. With a turn to her side she pulled another bucket she had set up for rinsing and poured it on his head making him yelp. "If she's so important to you then let her wash your hair! Then I would never have to wash your hair again!"

With that she scrambled out of the water and ran from the room, leaving him a soap covered mess, calling out her name to come back. When she didn't he chucked one of the buckets across the room and blasted it with a bolt of magic, enjoying it being blown to smithereens although it didn't make him very much better. Still frustrated, he submerged and finished washing himself, all the while grumbling about his incompetent servant girl can't take a joke.


	16. master's permission

"Hmm…they look awfully good." Rena said, eyeing the pears sitting before her. "But I don't know if my Master would like me to pay this much for a bunch of fruit."

"But look at their color, smell their sweetness!" The vendor cooed. "Why I guarantee they will melt in the Master's mouth!"

The young woman rolled her eyes at him. "Oh come on Raton. You said that last time about the apples you sold me and they went rotten within a day!"

The overweight man chuckled nervously, looking around to make sure no one was really listening. "Now, now, Rena. I told you they wouldn't last long…"

"You said they wouldn't last long at the price you were selling. You _knew_ they were getting old and sold them to me anyway! You're a liar and swindler!"

Raton started to sweat as the woman's voice raised in anger, several people turning their heads at her words. "How about half price for the pears then? To make up for the apples, no?"

Rena narrowed her eyes at him, before reaching for a pair, "I dunno…"

As she reached for one, that same pear was snatched away by a hand and disappeared behind a cloaked face of the man next to her. She jumped as his sudden appearance because he hadn't been there a moment ago. The figure sniffed loudly before tossing the pear back on cart. "This one is brown and racid on the inside. They are not worth your money…"

Jaw dropped, the vendor stared at the figure, his eyes shifting from amazement to anger. "How dare you accuse me of selling rotten fruit! I would never do such a thing! I'm an honest salesman, I tell you!"

Rena turned her gaze from the figure beside her to the vendor, snatching a pear from the cart and breaking the pear in two, it squelching in her hands, turning to brown mush almost instantly. "These ARE rotten!" She chunked the fruit at Raton's head. "How dare you try to sell me rotten fruit! I'm never buying from you again!"

At the sight of the fruits rotten insides, Raton quickly turned to run only to run headfirst into a guard. "We've heard the whole thing. Selling spoiled merchandise is against the law in this city, come with us!"

Rena smiled as she watched the crook of a vendor be dragged away turning her gaze from him to the cloaked figure only to find he was gone. Searching the crowd she saw him a ways off and chased after him. "Wait! Sir wait!" She called after him, grabbing his arm and pulling slightly to get him to stop. "I wanted to than…"

A woman screamed as the hood of the cloak fell, revealing a green snout and long, yellow and green ears that twitched at the sound. Yellow eyes widened in horror as one human hand and one clawed hand reached back to bring the hood back over his face. "Monster!" The woman screamed, pointing at him. "Monster!"

The man darted bolted, running for the nearest alleyway as people scrambled to get out of his way. Rena chased after him, hollering for him to wait as she could see guards starting to swarm the marketplace. She ran down the alley he'd disappeared in pausing in confusion half way down to find no one there only to let out a squeak as a hand covered her mouth and claws yanked her into a darkened doorway. "Don't make a sound." He whispered, going very still as a bunch of guards ran by.

Rena went still and said not a peep until the alleyway was quiet and the beast released her. She turned to him and looked up into his irritated gaze only to say the first thing that came to mind. "I'm sorry."

The beast's ears twitched in agitation as his yellow eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble. Are you alright?"

"…I'm fine as I can be seeing as how I must leave this city now thanks to you." He said irritably, peaking out into the alley before stepping out and quickly moving away from the marketplace.

"Wait, please!" She called, following after him. "Where will you go?"

"Why should you care?" He grumbled, "And why does it matter to you?"

"Because it's my fault you have to leave." She nearly ran into him as he stopped and turned to glare down at her. Rena cleared her throat and continued. "For all I know you may have had important business here and now I've ruined your chance of getting that done. Please, accept my apologies."

He stared down at her, his cloaked face covered in a questioning look. "Why are you not afraid of me?"

She looked back at him. "Pardon?"

"Like that woman back there. Most people just scream and run at the sight of me. Why aren't you?"

Rena couldn't help the smile that came over her face, she shifted her weight placing a hand on her hip. "Believe it or not, sir, I've seen scarier things then you on a daily basis working for my master. And you're not that intimidating up close."

He growled at her insult but the growl of his stomach rumbled over the one from his mouth. He looked down at his belly, placing his claws over it in surprise.

Rena smiled brighter. "Tell you what. Come home with me. I will make you a fine meal and we can call it even for getting you in trouble around here, alright?"

He eyed her but said nothing as she held out her hand to him. "I'm Rena." She said.

The beast eyed her hand for a moment before lightly returning her smile and taking her hand in his own human on, shaking it lightly. "Amal."

Mozenrath sat at his desk and dropped drops from one test tube onto a pile of black sand from outside. With a few hisses and smoke the sand on the Petri dish twitched and began to swirl shift on its own.

He'd done it. Months of work and he'd finally gotten his experiment to work! With a smile on his face he brought the dish up to his face, chuckling wickedly. "Oh yes…just wait until Aladdin sees this…"

The flashing of a red crystal on the wall caught his eye, pulling from his gloating to smile a different smile. "Hmm…it seems the help is home from shopping." He muttered to himself getting to his feet, putting the moving sand away in a hidden shelf in the wall before undoing his work apron and removing his other glove. "Let's go see what's for dinner then."

He left the lab smiling to himself. He couldn't help it, he felt almost giddy that things were going well for a change. That Sadira woman had actually been some help in her spell castings (although he would never admit it out loud) and his experiment was flawless, his servant would serve him his favorite meal, wash his hair and for once he would be able to get a decent night's sleep. Everything was going so…

Mozenrath's thoughts stopped as fast as his feet did as he turned into the entry of the kitchen. There, holding a large bowl and mixing spoon was a green beast wearing Rena's spare apron over his red tunic. The beast looked up at him, the smile gracing its face suddenly vanishing as well as his mixing coming to a stop.

"Who the hell are you?!" The dark sorcerer demanded, raising his right, gloved hand towards the creature.

"That's Amal, my new kitchen assistant." A feminine voice called from the pantry hall, pushing past the swinging doors. "I found him in the marketplace this afternoon isn't it great?! Now I can helping keep this place clean and meals made without having to bug you about heavy lifting!"

With a snap of his fingers, the brunette haired woman vanished, the bag of flour dropping to the ground, bursting all over the floor. Amal's eyes widened, whipping his head back to the young man as he too disappeared. "Oh shit…"

Rena yelped as the back of his hand made contact with her face so hard she fell to the floor, the taste of blood in her mouth and tears in her eyes as she looked up at one, very, _very, _angry dark sorcerer.

"How dare you…" He sheathed. "How _dare_ you bring such a creature into my home without my consent! Do you really think you can get away with such things in _my_ palace!"

"Please," she pleaded as she scooted back on the floor away from him, suddenly feeling very small and very afraid. "I meant no disrespect…"

"_Disrespect?!_ That's all you ever do is disrespect me!" He hand glowed as a whip appeared in it, raising his arm. "Talking back to me!" _CRACK!_ "Being so pushy!"_CRACK!_ "Always acting like you are my equal when you're nothing but my slave!"_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

He paused to catch his breath, the whip vanishing only to reach down to the bleeding girl and, grabbing her by the neck, raised her to her feet and then even higher, choking her. "You brought a stranger into my home without my consent like some _whore_ bringing home her lovers. What next, hmm? Will you bring over vendors to stock fruit in the pantry? Seamstresses to make you dresses? Why don't you be _useful_ and bring me someone important like Aladdin next time!"

The red in his eyes faded a bit as the body he was holding went lifeless; the hands that had clawed at his hand around her throat had gone limp at her sides. He quickly loosed his death grip on her neck and let her down till her feet touched the ground only for her body to continue down and forward. Without thinking, he move to catch her, watching as her head rolled back and around like a dolls.

"Rena?" He called, shaking her. "Rena, wake up."He shook her again, harder. "Answer me damn it!"

The anger and faded from his face as it shifted from rage to helplessness. He laid her flat on the floor of the room. "No no no, you need to wake up. Wake up Rena!" He yelled, shaking her shoulders, tapping her cheek repeatedly finally lowering his ear to her agar lips.

She wasn't breathing.

Mozenrath's heart began to thunder in his chest as panic set in. He looked at her face, her cheek swollen from where he'd hit her, bleeding cuts from where the whip had struck her, and the bruise in the shape of his hand black and blue around her neck. "What have I done?"

Every fiber of his being wanted to run. Run away and just leave her there. To get him as far away from death as possible. The only thing keeping him there was the fact that suddenly his legs didn't seem to want to work.

He didn't have to move as he was soon shoved aside his eyes catching a glimpse of a dark green fur looming over her body. The creature was shifting her body around, raising her head slightly before pressing his mouth to hers.

"What are you doing?! Get away from her!" Mozenrath shouted angrily only to silence by a snarl and glowing yellow eyes filled with anger.

"I am _saving_ her you idiot!" It growled moving back to his work, pressing one of his large ears to her chest. "Her heartbeat is faint, she needs air."

The pale young man watched as the beast kissed his servant, blew air into her lungs and made her chest rise and fall until at last Rena coughed and sputtered, jerking and gasping for breath, rolled over on her side into a little ball.

The beast, Amal, picked her up gently, holding her tiny shivering body in his arms as he stood gazing angrily at Mozenrath. He growled deep in his throat before turning to leave the darkened room the way he came pausing only to speak. "I will stay until she asks me to go…and for your sake, these marks better not leave a single scar."


	17. healing

Rena woke to the familiar face of Amal's yellow eyes, a pleasant smile gracing his face. "Amal…" She managed to croak out before cringing at the extreme tightness of her throat. She began to cough violently, the sound ghastly and her head swimming from pain.

Amal shushed her and handed her a ladle of water. "Drink this slowly and don't speak. The cool should help to relax your throat some." She nodded and raised the large spoon to her lips, letting the cool water flow down her tight throat. "You have had a rough evening, all because of me. Your master nearly killed you because you kindly brought me in so I have decided to stay until you are well."

The color faded from her face as his words sunk in, gently touching her throat and finding it tender to the touch. Tears began to form in her eyes as her heart felt heavy in her chest.

"Now, now, don't cry! It will make your throat close up even worse." Amal chided softly, without much thought he scooped her up and into his arms, pressing the small woman into his beastly form. "Do not shed tears over this, it wasn't your fault." Rena shook her head furiously, waving her arms about until he took her hands in his own large claw. "It was out of kindness that you brought me here. It was your master's fault for flying off the handle to such a degree he would cause you physical harm."

Honey-brown eyes looked up into glowing yellow and they simply watched each other for a moment, each assessing one another until at last, Rena nodded in agreement. She silently laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat until her eyes fell shut in sleep.

Amal put her back on her bed in the storage room before slipping out of the room to let her rest, leaning back against the now closed door. This was all his fault. If he hadn't come she wouldn't have gotten hurt. People always got hurt when he was around, even if he wasn't directly involved. He shifted forward and punched the wall in frustration. But this time, if he hadn't been there, she would have died. If he hadn't followed her scent, followed it through the maze of corridors in this god forsaken place to that room where she lay dying because of that bastard master of hers.

He growled in anger. He'd make that bastard pay somehow, someway.

A scent wafted past his sensitive nose making his eyes shift to slits. He turned and yanked the door open to see the said bastard standing over her, his gloved hand glowing around her neck.

"Get away from her." He growled.

Mozenrath lifted his gaze to the other male, voice flat. "No."

"I said get _away_ from her, what are you doing to her?!" Amal roared, crossing the room in two quick strides and had the dark sorcerer dangling off the ground by the front of his shirt.

"Let go of me you cretin! I must finish what I was doing!"

Amal looked down at Rena, noticing the bruise around her neck nearly gone before flicking his gaze back to the man he had a solid foot off the ground. "Why? So you don't have to look at what you've done? You are pathetic. You nearly kill her and now you're in here trying to erase the evidence!"

Mozenrath glared back and started to squirm, clawing at the beasts green arm. "You don't know _anything_ now release me at once!"

Amal slammed the smaller man into the wall making a few boxes shake, growling low. "I should choke you like you did her, maybe then you'd think twice before hurting an innocent woman!"

"It was her own fault! She shouldn't have brought you here in the first place!"

That was the last straw. Amal raised his free hand and balled up his fist, pulling back when two arms curled around his one.

"Stop." Came a faint voice, brown eyes holding his gaze. "Put him down."

"But he hurt you, he _deserves_ this!" Amal growled.

"Please Amal…let him go."

He held there, for a minute, just looking at her, searching her face for a reason, any reason, to let the bastard go. He didn't find one, but put the man down anyway, sighing exasperated. "Fine." He grumbled. "I'll be outside if you need me."

As the door closed Mozenrath smirked victoriously. "Now, as I was saying, it's your fa…" _SMACK!_ He held his face where the sting of her slap had hit. "You little bitch!"

"Let's get something clear, _Master_ Mozenrath." Her voice stilled his rant. "I'm sorry that I disrespected your home and brought a stranger into the kitchen but I thought it might be nice to have a helping hand around here since you are always so busy and hate to be bothered with anything too trivial as housework. Be that as it may I also owe a debt to that man for saving my life after you nearly snuffed it out so until that debt is fulfilled to my satisfaction he has agreed to stay here and be my kitchen assistant and be under my supervision so you don't have to worry about him snooping around or getting in the way of your work."

Rena leaned forward, breathing a bit heavy after such a long speech with a sore throat but her eyes burned with fury. "I have tried to play nice and you nearly killed me because of it. I may be weaker then you but let me make one thing clear. I will never, ever let you hurt me like that again."

He glared back at her. "Why shouldn't I? You are my servant; you brought a stranger into my domain without my permission! He could have been a thief come to steal my gauntlet or some hero trying to take me down!"

"You think I'm stupid enough to let someone in that could hurt you like that?" She asked, surprised. "Mozenrath, I'm not a child nor am I blind."

"You let a _beast_ into our home!"

"He's a man with a curse just like you!"

That got him to stop as she began to cough from yelling so loudly. "How do you know that?"

"Because," She coughed. "Why else would a creature like him have the arm of a man?"

He went quiet for a moment, watching her cough and take another drink from the ladle of water Amal had brought her. Without saying a word took her by the shoulders and pushed her back some, making her sit up straight, taking her by the chin and turning her face.

"What are you…?"

"Just shut up for once, will you?" He grumbled, raising his gloved hand to her throat and letting it glow.

The warm feel of magic spread through her as the pain began to recede from her neck and throat. By the time he pulled his hand away the pain was completely gone from that area. "You," She asked as he took her arm where a mark from the whip was and touched it, "You're healing me?"

He said nothing just healed place after place, only occasionally asking if it still hurt. Finally he took her face in his hand, letting that warm glow enlighten the bruise on her face where he'd first struck. She couldn't help but smile and lean into his hand a little, closing her eyes lightly.

When he was done he stood to leave, dusting off his tunic. "I expect to see my face in the floor it shine so well now that you have a new assistant."

Rena couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips, "Yes sir."

As he moved to leave she thought of something. "Wait!"

He turned around and gave her a bored look. "What now?"

She stood, moving up next to him. "Here," She said, shifting up slightly to kiss him on his red cheek from where she'd slapped him. "I hope it feels better now."

Without a word he turned, yanked the door open, and disappeared down the hall.


	18. don't towels go in the bath house?

Sadira sat at the counter with her usual pout on her face, sighing for the umpteenth time.

Finally, exasperated, Rena turned around. "Can I help you with something, Sadira?"

The Sand Witch blinked her dark eyes at the other woman. "No not really."

"Then why are you here?" Rena asked, stirring a boiling pot of something.

"No reason in particular, just wanted to see what you were up to."

Rena roller her eyes and turn back to face the sitting woman. "Well…this is it."

Sadira sighed. "I know, it's so boring here what with Mozenrath gone and only you to talk to."

"Sorry, can't help with that. Guess I'm a boring person. Why don't you go find something to do to entertain yourself then?" Rena drolled.

"Such as?"Sadira chimed, raising her head in peaked interest.

Rena tapped her spoon against her chin. "How about, be anywhere but here?"

The Witch frowned and stood from her seat. "You are one mean bitch, Rena."

The copper-haired woman couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. "I know, but after the attitude you gave me the first day, the feelings mutual I'm sure."

Sadira paused on her exit of the kitchen and turned to smile back. "Yeah I guess so."

Rena leaned against the counter. "Why don't you check on Amal for me then, he should be almost done cleaning the bath house by now."

Sadira rolled her eyes. "Sure, fine, whatever."

Sadira moved down the maze of hallways toward the bath deep in thought. She stopped by a few days back to check in on Mozenrath and possibly ask him out to dinner only to find he'd left the day before with the black sand he and her had been working on and not telling Rena where he'd gone or when he'd be back. Rena found that normal, _she_ found it frustrating. Since then she'd stuck around the Citadel in hopes to meet up with Mozenrath again but he still wasn't back and the week was almost up.

As she had decided to stay for a while Rena had been left in charge of the place and surprisingly had let her stay. Since then she'd gotten into the habit of following Rena around and watching, if not helping her with certain things like feeding the giant Venus flytrap, cleaning the extra rooms, cooking, and even joining her in the bath. It turned out Rena was a pretty solid woman and other than not being very athletic, could hold her own around this place by herself. She was a lot like her other friend, Jasmine, in that way but she was worried to tell Rena about her. Sadira didn't know how Rena would react to the fact that she knew and was good friends with a princess when she herself was a lowly orphaned street-rat turned Sand Witch. And then there was Amal…

From out of the baths came the soft sounds of scrubbing; Sadira peaking around the corner to watch the green beast-man scrubbing about on the floor with a wiry brush in his hand. Rena had told her that Amal was once a man who was under a curse after leaving what he called the "El Katib."Rena has also told her that the more good things he did the more human he would become. Sadira hadn't really believed it until during the other night, the first night of the full moon, Amal's left hand and arm had turned human to match his right as well as his body standing upright more and his feet shrinking to the size of a humans. To make him seem even more human, his voice had gone up an octave, not longer a deep baritone but a normal, male tone that made all the difference to him. Though he was still green and his face still that of a beasts, since then he'd offered to be extra helpful for Rena, feeling invigorated by his newfound humanity and was off doing odd jobs around the palace, not seeing much of either of the women since.

As she watched him she could see him smiling and even humming to himself lightly as he scrubbed, sitting up bit to wipe the sweat from his brow. He definitely looked more human, his eyes less bulgy and yellow but happy none the less. In fact, sitting there on his knees, tunic gone and only his pants remaining, Sadira's heart began to race and her face flushed. Quickly she turned away and hid back out in the hall, taking a deep breath. What was wrong with her? She was acting like, well, _attracted_ to him. But she couldn't be, it wasn't possible. The last man she'd liked well enough was tall, handsome, charming, and, well, Aladdin. True Mozenrath was cute enough but she didn't think anything serious of him, except maybe for a possible fling, but _Amal_?

Turning back around she peaked into the baths to see him getting to his feet, walking more human-like now that his back was not so hunched and feet so large. His gaze flicked up to the hall and smiled, waving as he saw her. "Good afternoon Sadira. I thought I smelled you out there."

Sadira blinked, stepping out of the hall and entering the baths. "You could smell me?"

Her mouth opened in awe as he shifted some, being awkwardly in front of her, tapping his nose. "The nose doesn't lie, Sadira."

"Are you blushing?" She asked, stepping closer, getting up in his face.

"N-no. Of course not." He stammered. "Just overheated, that's all."

"Uh huh…" She grinned, getting a wicked idea. She sauntered around him, shaking her hips a bit as she moved into position. "Then maybe you should cool off."

Just a good shove he was in the water, arms flailing for a moment before he stood up, head and tops of his shoulders above water. "What was that for?!"

"Just for fun. You said you were hot." She stood, stamping her foot in laughter. That is, until she step square on the scrub brush and went crashing into the water as well, everything suddenly going black.

When she came too there was flat on her back staring up at a worried green face, panting heavily above her. She tried to sit up some but a sharp pain pulsed through her head. "Ow…what happened?"

"You hit your head on the edge of the pool when you fell in, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," She grunted, touching the tender spot on the back of her head. "My head just aches a bit."

She could see the relief cross his face, his head hung a bit. "Good. I was really worried there for a second."

"Why? I would have been fine, I'm sure." Sadira's smiled, her heart beating a little faster. "It's sweet you were so concerned about me."

"No, you don't get it." He said, looking her in the eye. "I…well that is…um…"

Chuckling she wiped a few droplets from his fur. "Yeah, actually, I kind of do."

His fur seemed to bristle out from underneath her fingers, like the hairs on a cat does when its startled. He looked at her, holding her gaze for a minute before smiling back, shifting over some and scooping her up in his arms. "You'd better take it easy with that bump on your head."

"Yeah, I agree. But your fur is soaked. Better dry off before you catch cold. Head towards my room, I've got fresh towels in there Rena brought me yesterday."

Amal paused. "Why'd she put towels in your room? Towels go in the bath house, not the rooms."

Sadira thought for a second. "You don't think she had this planned from the beginning did she?"

The both stood there for a moment before looking at each other, smiling, and walking off down the hall towards fresh towels.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, a certain servant was still stirring up something in a boiling pot, humming to herself, smiling over a job well done…on the soup I mean…naturally…


	19. dreary deterination

It had been a long day, Amal and Sadira had scampered off somewhere together by her magic and Mozenrath was out trying to take over the world taking a few mamluks (and a lot of barrels with him) and the whole place was quiet. She had finally had time to sit back and relax for a change. She made herself a couple new dresses and tunics, mended all of Mozenrath's clothes, washed all the sheets and linens, scrubbed, reorganized the storage room and had even had time to read a whole book before dinner. She'd made her favorite, chicken and rice when the door there was a SLAM! Sighing she put down her spoon and moved back from the table, heading straight for the lab.

Even from down the hall she could hear things being thrown around and angry swears coming from inside. The door opened just enough to see Xerxes being hurled from the room, a knot tied in his tail making him fly awkwardly. Rena whistled at him lightly and he came flying over, letting her unknot his tail. "I'm guessing the plan didn't go well?"

"Not well. Not well." Xerxes pouted, upset.

"What happened?"

Xerxes hissed. "Aladdin win. Master loose. Master mad."

More crashing and louder swear could be heard through the door. "I see." She looked back at the flying eel. "You took a while getting home, why so?"

"Gauntlet lost. Aladdin take. He take!" Xerxes cried.

Rena's mouth fell open. "Mozenrath lost his gauntlet?! How…wha…"

The door to the lab flew open and out came a flying table, it crashing against the far wall followed by a very dirty, very pissed of sorcerer. He turned his gaze to his servant and minion, the latter one flying off with a cry of terror from the look he was giving them. "What do you want?"

Rena cleared her throat nervously. "To offer you some dinner."

"I don't want any fucking dinner!" He yelled, his hands turning to fist as he hit the door hard with his boney appendage, shaking with fury.

"So what Xerxes said is true, you did lose your gauntlet."

In blind rage he swung at her, Rena easily dodging as he fell to his knees. "I didn't lose it! He took it! He stole it from me!"

She was at his side, attempting to help him up only to be shoved away. "Mozenrath, I know you'll get it back…"

"JUST SHUT UP!" He yelled pounding his hands on the stone floor beneath him. "I hate that man! I hate him! HATE HIM!"

Rena knelt there next to him as he shoot, blatantly ignoring the tears of frustration that hit the floor underneath that veil of dark curls. She delicately touched him, rubbing his back soothingly as he shook. "It will all turn out eventually, you'll see. Now come on, get up."

As she helped him to stand he collapsed again, his eyes glazing over for a moment before coming back to focus. "Mozenrath, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine." He grumbled, attempting to stand again.

"No, you're not." She pulled his arm around her shoulder and helped him to stand, walking with him down the hall toward his chambers. "You need rest. You look like you haven't slept in days."

"Three days to be exact. We had to walk home."

She stared at him surprised. "You walked from Agrabah to here in 3 days?! That's incredible!"

"No, from the cave where I was _supposed_ to have Aladdin and the rest of his little gang of goody-goodies trapped while _I_ ruled Agrabah!" Mozenrath fell slightly, holding onto the wall with his free hand. "But they found the way out. The damn magic carpet showed them the way out!"

Rena opened the door to his chambers and helped him through the door, sitting him on the edge of the bed while she pulled of his sand coated cape and formal wear. She listened to him complain about how it all went down and the plan had been fool-proof and simply nodded as he went on. "I'm sure you'll get them next time, Mozenrath."

He glared at her. "Of course I will. I have had three days to come up with a plan and I fully intend to make this one work! Once I have the lost power of Shamash I will be invincible!"

"Shamash?" Rena looked up at him, curious. "Who is Shamash?"

"The lost city of the sun. Buried by the desert sands I will find its lost power and hold the power of the sun at my fingertips." He smiled holding up his hand only for the smile to fade into anger as he noticed only boney fingers and not a leathery glove in its place. "But first I _must_ find a way to get my gauntlet back."

"No."Rena said pushing him back to lie down. "First you must get some rest."

He pushed back, attempting to stand. "I must do research."

Determined, Rena used her strength and overpowered him, pinning him back against the bed, staring down at her master. "You need sleep. And I'm going to make sure you stay in this bed and get some of rest even if it means staying in here all night long."

He glared up at her, dark circles under his sunken eyes he uses what little strength he had left and jerked to the right, rolling them until he was above her, pinning her instead. "What makes you think I'll ever take orders from the likes of you? _I'm_ the master of this palace and I'll sleep when I want to sleep!"

Rena shrugged her shoulders, or did so as much as she was able being pinned and all. "Fine, stay up all night if that is what you want. You don't have to listen to me; I'm just the servant after all. Maybe you should stay up after all, since you're already so strong and awake. Go ahead and get up, march yourself over to that lab and do some research!"

He growled. "I told you not to tell me what to do!"

"Then what do you want, Mozenrath?" She snapped back.

He clenched his eyes shut, each of them burning with exhaustion, his limbs were shaking having to hold him up for so long. "I…want to…" He looked down at her…each of her cause there was now two. "You to…to…" And then, THUMP! Right on top of her, he collapsed, dead to the world.

Rena pushed at him and managed to get him moved to the side enough to breathe again but he was dead weight and so damn heavy! Frustrated she called for Xerxes, knowing he had some strength in that little body of his but he never showed (having found the dinner she'd made in the kitchen and fell asleep on the plate after eating it). Stuck under a hundred pounds or so of dark sorcerer, Rena lay there, frustrated, turning her head to see the sleeping face of one very tired young man.

"Aladdin, you're starting to make even _me_ angry…"


	20. what does he think of you?

"What do you think my dear?" Amal asked, holding up the small gold, gem necklace for Sadira to see.

She looked it over and tapped her chin. "Fake."

Amal frowned. "Pity, you would have looked lovely in it."

Sadira blushed, taking the man-beasts arm, smiling up at his cloaked face. "Why do you insist on wearing you cloak up still?" She asked, tugging the hood down "Your face is all but human again."

True, Amal's face had returned to his human self but he looked unsure. "It the ears." He said simply, touching the pointy tips of his human ears. "They're still not quite right."

The Sand Witch chuckled, stroking them. "I think they look cute."

"Ahem!" A voice called. "If you two are done fawning over each other, I'd like to finish the shopping?"

The pair looked at their friend. "Oh come one Rena, we're just having fun." Sadira chimed as the other woman rolled her eyes and walked off. "We need to find her a boyfriend."

Amal humphed. "With Mozenrath in the picture, I don't he'll allow one. He barely allowed me in Citadel much less a visiting love interest."

Sadira nodded then froze. "What if it was _Mozenrath_ as the love interest?"

The beast-man burst out laughing, almost doubling over, and holding his stomach. "I don't think so, Sadira. That man couldn't fall in love, not in a million years!"

"Well I think it's possible!" Sadira said stubbornly, putting her hands on her hips.

"What is?" Rena asked, making the other woman jump.

"I, err…finding a decent price on jewelry in this marketplace! I'm sure there's _someone_ around here that has good prices. Don't you Amal?" She asked, jabbing her elbow into his side.

"Oh! I…uh…yes, of course dear." Amal agreed.

Rena eyed them warily but said nothing. "While you two were busy joking around I got what I came for. We can go back to the Citadel now."

Sadira sighed, "Must we? I was having fun."

The brunette shrugged. "Stay if you like but you'll be taking the long way home. Mozenrath needs me back as soon as possible."

The three headed towards a nearby alley and used the key to get home, coming back through the storage room Rena called home. As they moved into the kitchen, Amal grabbed some rice and began to clean it for dinner while Sadira sat in her usual spot at the counter, watching both him and Rena work.

"Rena, what do you think of Mozenrath?" Sadira asked.

Rena blinked, surprised at the question, Amal nearly spilt the rice all over the floor. "What do you mean? As a person or a sorcerer?"

"No, no. As a man." Sadira leaned forward in anticipation.

Rena blushed slightly and thought. "Well, he's a wicked man. Some would call him evil but, to me at least, he's not truly evil."

"What do you mean?"

Rena pulled some vegetables out, cutting them into small chunks. "He seems driven and determined to succeed, not letting anything get in his way. He hates to fail at anything. He'll spend days, weeks, even months trying to get things just perfect. He's also very accustomed to getting his way and is spoiled by his powers which make me think that, in his past, there was a time when he had nothing."

Sadira looked at her surprised. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't really know, it's just this gut feeling. He acts like a man who's earned everything he has in some way or another, even if it wasn't the most lawful or kindest way of getting it. A man born into privilege wouldn't act like that but a man, who's lived with nothing and had to fight for everything, does." Rena smiled softly. "I have seen a kinder side to him though. Like when he's in his library, he lets Xerxes curl up in his lap and pets him while he reads for his research. Or when I get hurt, he heals my wounds."

Amal stood up then from his cleaning. "But last time you were hurt it was because _he_ was the one that hurt you. He nearly _killed_ you!"

Rena's face fell. "I know that but he hasn't raised a hand to me since and trust me, I've seen the look in his eye, there have been times when he's wanted to." She looked down at the carrots she'd been cutting and smiled softly. "But there _are_ times, very rarely, when he is almost…normal. I don't know how else to explain it."

Sadira gave her a bored look. "Very…informative. Maybe one of these days you should ask him what he thinks of you and see what he says?"

Rena nearly dropped her knife at the question. "Why would I ask him that?"

The Sand Witch shrugged. "Just out of curiosity, I guess. See what he says, it may surprise you."

Each young woman gave each other a look of curiosity before one asking the other to peel potatoes, effectively dropping the subject.

The door burst open to the storage room and someone was shaking her awake. "Five more minutes, Mozenrath…I just went to bed."

"Wash my hair."He demanded, arms crossed over his chest, his right arm still absent one leather gauntlet. "Get up now and prepare the bath."

Rena sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Can't you do it just this once?"

"No! I need you t…what are you wearing?" He suddenly asked making her look down at her clothes.

"Oh…uh…Sadira bought it for me in the market the other day and I can't seem to find my other usual tunic so…" Rena blushed at being caught in something so "frilly." Sadira had bought her a white linen night gown with little bits of lace at the neck and sleeves and a gauzy overlay starting from just under the bust where it synched by a string in the back to where it ended just above her knees.

Mozenrath looked her up and down one more time just for good measure before shaking his head and grabbing her hand, pulling her behind him. "Draw the bath; I need you to wash my hair now!"

"Alright, alright!" She fussed from behind him.

He practically threw her inside the bath house once the turned the corner and arrived, stripping and getting into the water as she readied all she'd need to the job. Ignoring his demands to "hurry it up" she sighed and sat in the water, letting him back up into position in front of her, her legs spread apart with his arms resting on her knees. Closing his eyes and relaxing as she began to pour soaps and oils in his hair and massage his scalp. "Ah…much better."

"Why did you need me to do this all of a sudden?" She asked, looking down at him.

"None of your business, I just wanted it done."

"Oh come on Mozenrath." She cooed. "You dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night and you won't even give me a straight answer?"

He sulked, sinking in the water some. "…It helps me think, alright?"

She paused in her massaging. "It does."

"Yes, now get back to it!"

Sighing she continued to scrub, letting him submerge before putting oils in his curls and rubbing them in, deep in thought about her conversation with Sadira earlier that afternoon.

"You're quiet for once." He noted, sitting up and looking back at her curiously. "Are you ill? Don't get me sick."

"Huh? Oh, no I'm not sick. I was just thinking." Rena assured his weary gaze. He relaxed back into position. "Mozenrath…what do you think of me?"

He went stiff for a minute before asking. "Why do you ask such a stupid question?"

Rena shrugged. "Just curious, that's all."

He turned to look at her, shifting so he was kneeling in the shallow water and placing his hands on either of her thighs and holding her gaze steady. "I think of you as nothing more than a servant and I am your Master."

Rena has a sinking feeling in her gut. "Oh. Is that all?"

He growled but turned back around in his seat. "No. You're too damn nice and far too trusting. You're annoying in that you always seem to be around when I need you and frustrating when you're not. You blatantly disrespect most of my orders and sass mouth me whenever you can. You are fucking obnoxious!"

Instead of tears, as he expected he instead heard laughter bubbling up from behind him and before he could turn to see if she'd lost her mind arms came around behind him, wrapping themselves around his neck as a warm body pressed against his back. Rena's head came to rest on his shoulder, leaning against his head slightly. "That's what I thought you'd say. Thank you."

He stiffened at her closeness, unsure of how to proceed. At her words he just shoved her off, pushing away to dive into the pool to rinse away the oils as well as the feeling of her against him. When he resubmerged, she was gone, clean clothed and a towel laid out for him.

Mozenrath redressed in his usual linen pants for evening but left the tunic off, needing that cool night air to help clear his head. He made his way back to his room, Xerxes already asleep in his little bed on the table nearby, tossing his extra clothes on the floor and flopping back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_What was she to him?_

Her face flitted through his mind, smiling and laughing and it made his chest wrench and hurt. He hadn't felt that kind of pain in a long, long time, since before Xerxes, before Desdane, before being a street urchin…he could barely remember it now. He'd tried to block it out, it hurt too much. He closed his eyes and all he could remember were people screaming, telling him to run, calling his name…_that_ name…

He rolled over and looked out at the room, seeing the chair in his room he could see Rena sitting in it sound asleep watching over him. He rolled to the other side and looked at his sheets, seeing her face lying asleep next to him from when he'd passed out and left her stranded in his bed and they'd argued about him being so tired. And she'd been right…she always seemed to be right and that pissed him off more.

Mozenrath rolled back onto his back and looked at his boney hand, touching the bones. Remembering that she'd touched it many times and never shied away from it like so many had before. Also that it felt empty and naked without the gauntlet. Twisting his bones into a fist he sat up. "I _will_ get my gauntlet back if it's the _last_ thing I do."


	21. visiting sprite

Little eyes peaked in through the open window down into the darkened room, lit only by a stray beam of moonlight. Down below seemed nothing special, boxes and bags of stuff and the little eyes grew bored till something shiny caught its attention. "Ooo, what's that?!" A little voice piped up a glow and strip of light trailing behind it as it zigzagged about the room. The little light whizzed in and out of things, darting and fluttering here and there until at last stopping to hover over a gold key lying on a small table near a pile of carpets. "How pretty!"

Just then a groan came from the carpeted mass as a figure, a woman, with copper colored hair rolled over in her sleep, yawning as her eyes flicked open. "Hmm?"

"Yipe!" Squeaked the little voice, dashing into the nearest hidey hole.

"Mmm…Xerxes? Is that you?" The woman sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning more, stretching. She rubbed her head, scratching her scalp and running her hand through her tangled hair. "That's funny; I could have sworn I heard someone talking…"

Standing she stretched again before grabbing her things and rubbing her eyes some more, heading out the door and down the hall. The light followed her, covert-like, as Rena moved down the hall and toward the bathhouse. Once inside she sat her clothes down and stripped, stepping down into the water before, finally, submerging.

The little light flitted over the water, moving to and fro until, with a squeak from it and a gasp from her, Rena resurfaced, staring each other in the face. "A sprite!"

"I've been seen!" It yelped, racing towards the nearest window.

"Wait! Come back! Don't go!" She called after it, her heart flipping with excitement when it actually stopped and looked at her. "I won't tell anyone I've seen you I promise."

"Really?" It said, flying back down to her. "You won't tell anyone?!"

"Why would I when it's too much fun to keep it a secret?!" Rena smiled. She swam over to the edge of the bath and plucked a blossom from a nearby vase of flowers she'd brought in the day before, placing it on the water where it floated about. "Here, have a seat."

Rena watched and washed as the little sprite flew down and landed, be it awkwardly on the flower, finally sitting on one of the larger petals. "Thank you. You're nice. I like you. Want to be friends?"

Rena smiled. "Sure why not?" Happily she raised her hand from above water and extended her pinky. "Here, touch your pinky to mine."

The sprite looked curiously at the large appendage. "Why?"

"This is what friends do, they make a pinky promise. You can't break a pinky promise."

The little sprite giggled. "How silly. Okay!" and it touched its littlest finger to Rena's large one. "What now?"

Rena looked up at the lightening sky, the sun rising. "Now I have to go and make breakfast for my master."

"What's a master?" The sprite asked starting to fly as the water began to churn from Rena's swimming back to shore.

"He's the one in charge around here. He's magical and can be very mean and scary sometimes." Rena paused in her toweling off to look at the sprite. "You must be careful never to be seen by him or his pet flying eel, Xerxes. Master Mozenrath will use your magic for evil and Xerxes might try to eat you."

The little sprite gave her a horrified look. "He'll _eat_ me?!"

Rena nodded. "You are awfully small; I bet he'll think you taste good."

It made a grave face and puffed out its chest while flying in front of her face. "I'm not afraid!"

The brunette chuckled. "Good. Now I have to get dressed and start work. You should go find your other sprite friends and go play. Come back to see me when the sun is down and the moon is high in the sky, ok?"

The sprite thought for a second before nodding vigorously. "Ok! Bye…um…"

"Rena." She told the sprite.

"Hi Rena! I'm Pinky! Bye Rena!" And it flew off out the window.

The young woman chuckled and watched for a moment to make sure it was gone before dressing quickly and running to the nearest window, looking out at the crystals meant to sense magic. She could see the sprite flying about, coming dangerously close before flying straight up into the clouds and they crystals not react. "One sprite must not have enough magic to set it off." She looked up into the sky. "I hope Pinky never comes back with friends."

"_No! You can't take him! He's my only child, sire, please!"_

"_You know the law! No male can be near her until she is of marrying age!"_

"_No, papa please! Don't take him away! Aaran, run!"'_

"_Seize him! Take him away and kill him!"_

"_No! Aaran! Run, Aaran, run!"_

"_Kill him! Take this one and lock her up! High in the tower where no man can find her! Kill the boy! Kill him!"_

"Hi Rena! I'm back!" A little voice piped up, Rena opening her panicked eyes to see a tiny pink face staring back at her.

"Pinky…sorry, I was asleep." Rena rubber her eyes and looked down to see three more sprites then there were a second ago. "You brought friends."

"Yup! They want to be friends with you too!" Pinky smiled happily.

Rena looked at Pinky worriedly. "Pinky, there might be a problem if you bring too many friends."

"Huh? Why?" The little sprite asked.

Rena got up and waved a hand to follow as she led them to the nearest window overlooking the city. "See those crystals? They detect magic and alarm my master that magic is near. If too many sprites come, they will light up and Mozenrath will know you're here. You'll be in danger, Pinky. Understand?"

Pinky and the other sprites moved to huddle together and discuss before breaking back apart. "Okay, we'll be careful. We promise."

Rena smiled and sat in her room for the rest of her night playing and talking with the sprites. As morning grew close the sprites left only to come back in double the count the following night and double that the night after. Rena told them and Pinky they needed to go but the little sprite, with such a short attention span, forgot or they would come back shortly after leaving. It wasn't until the beginning of the fourth night that trouble came knocking.

Actually, he didn't knock, he just walked right in. "Alright where is the WHOA!"

The undressed woman screamed, quickly recovering herself and throwing the nearest thing at his head. "I _told_ you to knock first! Don't you ever learn?!" She screamed at him as he closed the door.

Despite his reddened face, he scowled at the door as he yelled. "Just put some damn clothes on, I want to talk to you. Why is it that for the past few night my crystals have been detecting stronger and stronger magic but by dawn it disappears?"

"I don't know," She called through the closed door. "Maybe your crystals are faulty."

"My crystals are never faulty. They have sensed a magical intruder and I want to know where and how it's getting on the grounds." Mozenrath demanded angrily. "You are the only one who comes and goes other than your stupid "friends," myself, and Xerxes. You MUST know what's setting them off."

"Well I don't know so don't bother asking me." Rena yelled, opening the door wearing her white linen night gown again.

He looked her over and glared at her, moving forward into the room, making her move in reverse until she fell back on her palate of carpets. He placed a hand on either side of her and looked her straight in the eye, "If I find out that you are lying you will be severely punished."

Rena gulped but said nothing, holding his gaze for a moment. "I do not know what is causing the crystals to react the past few nights."

He stood up and turned to leave, slamming the door behind him. Rena leaned back, falling back on the palate of carpets. Up above she watched the window, scared to death she'd see a little pink head appear over the ledge. And, just as she had feared, it did.

Flying down to her came a happy little sprite. "Hi Rena! What are we going to do tonight?"

"Pinky, you need to fly away, quickly! Before…"

"AH HAH!" Cried out a slimy voice as the door burst open and Xerxes and Mozenrath came through. Xerxes opened his jaws wide and chased the now terrified sprite as his master crossed the room and grabbed his servant by the hair. "You'll regret lying."

He dragged her by her hair down to the nearest dungeon and locked her inside. "I knew you were a lying little bitch all along…"

"I didn't lie." Rena protested. "I don't know anything about sprite magic or how it affects the crystals. I just know the one sprite, I swear. What can you do with one sprite anyway?"

He grabbed her through the bars and gripped her hard enough to make her yelp. "Plenty."

The grunting sound of a mamluk came to Rena's ears as one, carrying a small cage, came down the steps, Pinky inside. Mozenrath took the cage, smiling wickedly at the little creature. "Now…Pinky, was it? You want to help your friend Rena, don't you?"

The little sprite said shakily. "Yes…"

"Good, then from now on, you work for me. Your first order, go round up all your sprite friends. You have a retrieval to do in Agrabah tonight…"Mozenrath chuckled wickedly as he ascended the stairs, the mamluk trailing behind.

"No!" Rena called after them. "Pinky!"


	22. stolen friend

_The feel of a soft brush stoking through her hair calmed her as a faint melody drifted past her ears. _

_Someone was humming. She knew that tune._

_Warm hands on her shoulders were comforting and strong. "There, you look beautiful."_

_Looking in the mirror she saw only a blurred image, the face unable to be made out. Her gaze turned from the mirror to sound of a bird chirping on a window ledge to her right. She stood, beautiful gold and red silk shifting as she moved towards the sill and looked out and over a vast and shining city, then down at the tiny people below; each person too small to make out clearly against the blazing white of the sand. _

"_I must get out of here, Mariah, before my father sells me to the highest bidder." She said, looking back at the plump older woman, salt and peppered with age, smiling back at her. "Is the spell ready?"_

_The woman's face faltered a bit. "Almost my dear. You will have your wings soon enough."_

The sound of the upper door opening and closing pulled Rena from a restless sleep. The sound of someone calling her name made her open her eyes. And the shadow of a familiar face made her sit up. "Amal! Sadira! How did you find me?!"

"We came to visit only to find the place practically deserted minus a few mamluks."Amal told her, smiling happily to see her.

"We found your key on the floor in your room and knew something must be up so we thought Mozenrath must have finally snapped and either killed you or put you down here." Sadira smiled, pulling her lock-picking kit from somewhere on her person. "Glad it was that last possibility."

"We have to help Pinky." Rena told them as Sadira opened the now unlocked door for her. "She's in trouble."

They both paused and looked at her. "Who's Pinky?"

"A sprite I met a few days back, but no time to explain. Sadira, I need your help getting into Mozenrath's lab."

With a nod all three moved up into the main floors of the Citadel, Sadira slipping into the lab, undetected. "What am I looking for exactly?"

"Anything to do with Shamash and the lost city of the sun." Rena told her, trying to look as best she could through the barrier. "Anything?"

Sadira came out with rolled up scroll, handing it to Rena. "What now, fearless leader?"

"We find out where Mozenrath is going." Rena took the spread it out in the sunlight, looking it over. "Here," She said, pointing to a circled spot near a small mountain range on the map. "Is that very far?"

"Just a little over a day by flying carpet, triple that by camel." Sadira informed her disappointedly.

Amal looked at them. "Perhaps a transportation spell?"

Sadira smiled. "Good thing I always have one on me."

Amal and Rena both looked at her with disbelief. "What?"

Sadira blushed and smiled, pulling a small back of sand from her person. "What?! You never know when you're in need of an emergency exit from some sticky situation. As an ex-thief it is my job to _always_ be prepared for anything!"

Amal rolled his eyes as she handed over the spell. "Just throw some sand at an open doorway and say where you want to go before walking through. Once you're through the spell ends so you'll have to do it again to get back. I only have enough for the two trips so don't waste it."

Rena nodded and stood, turning to the open door of the lab. Taking out some sand from the pouch she said "The lost city of the sun" and threw the sand. The other side of the door melted away, revealing white and yellow sand of the hot desert, Rena looked back at her friends and smiled. "I'll be back." And walked through.

She could see Mozenrath from her hiding perch behind some rocks, dressed in his formal "sorcerer's attire." She kept an eye on both him and Xerxes as she moved through the rubble of the ancient city. She could see him reading ruins in ancient text written on walls all while a whirlwind of sprites were busy digging up building that were buried in the sand. "That can't be all of the sprites. Where's he keeping the rest…?" She thought aloud as she slipped past a couple mamluk guards and towards a half uncovered building, a big, blue door at its center with a mamluk pacing in front of it.

She moved quickly, slipping past the zombie guard and through the doorway, gasping at the sight of an underground city. "Good heavens!" She said, her words echoing in the chamber. Moving to the edge she called out. "Pinky! Are you here?!"

In a flash a swarm of light moved and surrounded her, dozens of angry faces staring back at her. "Pinky doesn't want to speak to you!" Said one.

"Yeah. She's mad at you!" Said another.

"You betrayed us to that nasty man!" Said a third.

"No!" Rena countered. "I didn't! He tricked me too. Please! Let me talk to Pinky. I need to say I'm sorry."

"Pinky doesn't need your 'sorries'!" Said the first one again.

"Just let my talk to her, please! I need to give her something!"

The crowd grew in mutterings at the possibility of a shiny present. Rena held up her pinky finger. "This. I need to give her this."

"Your finger?" Chimed one. "What are we gonna do with your finger?"

"No." Rena said softly. "A promise."

"A promise?" Came a familiar small voice, the little pink sprite coming out of the crowd, eyes sad but hopeful.

The young woman smiled. "Yes, Pinky. A promise to help you, all of you, if you'll help me."

Pinky moved forward, eyes still sad. "You got me put in a cage."

"I'm sorry Pinky, but I tried to tell you it wasn't safe. Please forgive me." Rena held out her finger, smiling happily when the little sprite moved to hug it tightly, the rest murmuring in approval. "Pinky, you must go now and find a boy named Aladdin of Agrabah, can you do that?"

Pinky smiled. "Sure! We know Aladdin!"

The brunette paused, surprised. "You do? How do you…never mind, tell me later. Go and get him, he can help. I must go back to the Citadel. If Mozenrath suspects I helped he'll hurt you all for sure. Once Aladdin saves you, come find me and tell me all about it, ok?"

"Ok!" Pinky chimed as Rena opened the door and the little sprite darted out, quick as a flash. She could here Mozenrath yelling, hollering at Xerxes to catch the sprite and knew it was time for her to go. Undoing the pouch she poured the last of the transportation spell sand into her hand and moved to the nearest doorway. "The doorway of the kitchen in the Citadel of the Land of Black Sands!" and jumped through, vanishing just as the door to the sprites holding place swung open.


	23. goodbyes and a promise

Rena paced in front of her kitchen counter. It had been at least a day since she'd helped her sprite friend escape from Mozenrath and a day more since she'd heard tale of Aladdin's triumphant return from beating him from Amal and Sadira. Both could tell she was worried about her master and Sadira had even become angry because of it.

"Why do you worry about him?" The Sand Witch asked. "He's a bad guy! A villain who's always trying to take over the world! If I had known that and what he was going to do with the sand I helped him make I would have told him to go to hell!"

"He nearly killed you once, Rena. Why do you care so much for his well being?" Amal added.

Rena had simply said the first thing that had come to mind. "Because someone has to."

They had stared at her in disbelief and simply shook their heads. "Why don't you come with us, Rena?"Sadira had offered hopefully. "We can take you in, help you escape having to serve him like this."

Rena had simply shook her head and smiled. "I can't Sadira, I owe him my life. I can't leave him without repaying a debt like that."

"But you have! You saved him from Dagger Rock, from the Dungeon's of Agrabah and then some! You've repaid him twice over what he did for you."

The brunette held up her hand and still them of their words. "I'm not leaving."

Both had exchanged looks before looking back, Amal stepping forward, hand in hand with Sadira. "Then we will. We cannot idly stand by while such a dark man tried to ruin the lives of others." Sadira took Rena's hand and added softly. "We won't be coming back here anymore."

Rena smiled a soft smile, placing her hand over Sadira's. "I figured as much."

As they had both stood there, the servant of the house gave each of them a tender hug of fond farewell, touching Amal's now human face as she parted from him. "I will see you both again, I'm sure."

"We will come should you ever need us." Amal promised.

Rena nodded as they both departed with a final goodbye.

Left alone, Rena's thoughts returned to the matter at hand, that Mozenrath was still gone, though being defeated. "Where could he have gone?"

"Rena!" Came the yell of a little voice. "Rena I'm back!"

Honey colored eyes grew wide with happiness as she cradled the little sprite in the cup of her hands. "Pinky! You're okay!"

"Oh yes! We sprites defeated the nasty man with help of Aladdin!" Pinky giggled.

"What happened to Mozenrath?" Rena asked.

"He's probably still digging around in the desert looking for his magic glove." The sprite said coyly, "but he won't find!"

Rena's heart sunk, moving over to sit in the nearest chair. "Pinky…I need you to tell me where you hid the gauntlet."

"WHAT?!" the sprite yelled, shocked. "But why?"

"Because he needs it back. He'll die without it and I can't let that happen." She shifted her hands as the sprite turned its back to her and 'humphed.' "Please, Pinky. He is my master and I just want to see him home safe. If you help me I will make sure he never bugs you or the rest of the sprites ever again!"

"But he hurt us sprites! He made us dig without brakes or letting us play!" The sprite argued.

"I know and I'm sorry, really." Rena begged. "Please…"

Pinky's anger faltered a bit before finally pouting. "Fine, I'll tell you." She moved to look the big woman straight in the eye. "But he better promise never to mess with sprites again or you'll both be sorry!"

Rena nodded vigorously, leaning in close as the sprite whispered the location of the gauntlet.

Mozenrath sat against a dune of sand, resting his head on his knees in the setting sun of the desert. His throat burned for water, his pale face baked by the day's sun while his mamluks rambled by in their attempt to dig through the desert in search of a single leather glove.

He was a fool to use sprites as he did to find something as valuable as the power of Shamash. He should have just had them dig it up and destroyed them on the spot. That would have saved him twice as much trouble. But no, he had to ignore that nagging voice in the back of his mind and keep working them until it was too late and Aladdin had had time to interfere. Now he was trapped out here, stuck until either he gave up and took the long walk to get home or just wait out here to die. The last option becoming more and more appealing as he ran his tongue over his lips once again even though they remained just as dry as they were before.

"You seem stuck." Called a familiar voice. He looked up and could swear the hallucination before him was perfect, even matching her voice. "Did you lose something?"

He groaned, looking back down at his knees. "Go away Rena."

"Why? So you can wallow in your own pity? Come on, get up, we're going home."

"No." He said flatly to the mirage. "Not without my gauntlet."

There was a paused as steps in sand moved closer to him. "You mean this?"

Mozenrath looked up to see a sand covered leather glove hanging inches from his face, which he immediately reached for and it was immediately retracted from him. "Where did you find that?!"

Rena smiled. "It pays to treat sprites with kindness, Master. One good deed deserves another."

He glared, launching himself at her, which she simply dodged out of the way, leaving him on his hands and knees. "Why do you torment me?!"

Her smile faded, letting her hands lower to her sides. "I'm not tormenting you. The sprites did enough of that by leaving you out here powerless as a normal human being."

"Then give it back!" He lunged for her again, crawling on his hands and knees for her, too weak and dehydrated to do much else. "I command you."

"Not without a promise from you."She said. "Your solemn word that you will never mess with the sprites again!"

He glared up at her. "I will never make that promise! They deserve to be sucked into a tornado and shot out into oblivion for all I care!"

Rena shook her head. "Then I can do nothing for you."

She started to walk away as he hung his head, letting out an angry cry as he punched at the sand again and again. "FINE! I'll make the damn promise!"

He waited as her shadow reappeared, planning to use what strength he had left to knock her legs out from under her and take his gauntlet by force when she squatted down to his height, raising his chin with her hand, gauntlet nowhere to be seen. Instead she held out her right hand, pinky extended. "Swear it."

As he looked up at her through sweaty, dark curls her image seemed to blur, one minute Rena stood there squatting before her, the next a small girl, dressed in the finest silks, gold, jewels, and bangles money could buy, finger still extended. He shook his head, the image fading back to his servant before him and he raised his hand, hooking his boney pinky finger with her own. "You have your promise. I will leave the sprites alone."

Rena smiled her famous smile, reaching behind her and handing him his gauntlet which he clamored to return to his hand as they both rose to their feet. "Will you take us home now?" She asked.

Mozenrath glared at her. "I should just leave you here for holding out on me over some stupid finger promise."

Rena hid her smile as she walked past him, picking up a shriveled looking eel who was laying in the shade of nearby rock, fast asleep. "You already threw me in the dungeon for days and I had to get myself out, plus talked a very irritated sprite into telling me where they hid your gauntlet. The least you could do is promise me that and the moon." She looked up at him to show off her smile. "Besides, where would you be without me?"

With a grunt the wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, raising his hand over his head and letting it glow as magic surrounded them, teleporting them in a puff of smoke.


	24. bad dreams

_Visions blurred and whirred in front of him, voices calling out, telling him to run. He tried to do so but didn't seem to be making much distance, his legs were too short._

"_Run! Run, my son! Get out of the city!" A woman's voice told him. "Go to the land of black sands! Go and don't look back! Never come back to this forsaken place!"_

_Another voice, male this time was yelling. "Kill him! Kill the boy! Don't let him escape!"_

_The voice was coming closer and closer no matter how hasty his running or how hard he tried to get away. _

"_He must not escape! Kill him! KILL HIM!"_

_A familiar young voice screamed as a little girl dressed in red and gold reached for him. "Aaran!"_

Mozenrath woke with a start, bolting upright in his bed, his black silken sheets pooling around his naked middle. His skin was sweaty, his breath shaky as his heart hammered in his chest. He ran boney fingers through his damp hair and looked around his familiar surroundings. His bed, his desk, his rugs and draperies, a glimmer of a few stars peaking threw as a streak of moonlight flickered on the dark stone floor. Everything was where it should be; even Xerxes snored softly on his little pillow nearby, leaving a large drool spot as he mumbled random words in his sleep.

Swinging his feet off the side of his bed and rested his pounding head in his hands, elbows on his knees, taking in a shaky breath and letting it out slow.

Another nightmare. He'd been having them since he was a child but now they were becoming more frequent…and more vivid. And God were they giving him a headache.

Licking his dry lips he stood, grabbing a nearby sat of pants and shrugging them on before heading towards the kitchen, glove tucked into his belt. His feet slapped lightly as he walked along the corridors, passing the occasional mamluk on patrol as he maneuvered towards the kitchen. He paused only for a moment when a soft clanging echoed through the hall. Hastening his steps in fear of an intruder the pale youth paused just before the entrance to the kitchen, relaxing at the sound of a familiar humming coming from within. Peering in he could see Rena sitting on a small stool wrapped in her favorite bright red shawl drinking what he guessed, judging by the scent of the room, was tea. She had moved one of the two stools around to sit between the grated over fire bit and the stilted table she used for cutting and prepping food, her body facing him.

"You're up late." He called into the room, leaning against the entryway, smirking in humor as she jumped in her seat, spitting up some of her tea in surprise and falling into a fit of coughs to clear her throat. She thumped her fist in between her breasts in attempt to inhale some air, face red from lack of air but fading, as he approached her.

"I… –cough cough-…could say… –cough-…the same for you…" She cleared her throat and took another sip of tea to calm her spasming throat. "Couldn't sleep?"

He shrugged and sat across the tall table from her on the opposite stool tapping the table top in insistence to be served. He watched her get up and grab for another cup. "Bad dreams."

Mozenrath blinked in surprise, not sure why he'd actually talked her WHY he was up. It mildly irritated him that he seemed to talk so freely with her, like she was his confidant instead of just a slave. True she was the only other LIVING human in the whole citadel but that was beside the point. He glared at her curvy backside as she carefully pulled the pot from the metal grate. His dark eyes watched as she moved, half-heartedly letting his eyes moved up and down her person. Despite the shawl around her shoulders she wore only a dark colored tunic which barely came to her mid-thigh, the little inch-long slit on each side showing just a flash more of creamy skin which seemed almost sensual in its revealing of even more of her hip. Her feet were bare, like his, the larger holes for her shoulders showing off more skin under her arms and even hint at the side of her breast but were gone in flash as she readjusted the shawl over her shoulders. She was naked under that tunic and, for some reason, which made a warm feeling clench in his lower belly.

He shook it from his mind as she turned back around and filled his cup. "I know the feeling."

This peaked his curiosity. "You are also having nightmares?"

Rena nodded, returning to her seated position. "I think they are of my past." She spoke as she topped off her cup and set the pot down on pad of cloth next to her. "I'm not sure though. It's odd but I keep dreaming that I'm up very, very high and I start to fly and then suddenly, when I think free and clear, I start falling."

"Hmm." Was all he said, sipping on his second cup. The first he'd downed to wash out the feeling in his gullet. Now that it was stamped back into place he could enjoy the second cup more thoroughly. "You have weird dreams."

"I don't know if it is a dream or a memory. It feels like a bit of both." She took another sip and looked at him expectantly. After a moment or two her eyebrow quirked in question. "Well?"

He eyed her back. "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me what your nightmare was about?"

"No." He said flatly.

She pouted a bit. "Aw come on, I told you mine…"

"Which was stupid." He interrupted her, downing the last of his cup.

"Mozenrath…" She whined she gave him her best smile. "Maybe I can help you sort it out some."

His dark eyes glared at her. "I doubt it."

Her smiled turned mischievous at the sound of a challenge, leaning her elbows onto the table. "Try me."

They eyed each other for a moment before he gave in. "Fine. If it will make you stop talking." Looking down at his cup he told her of his nightmare, leaving out only the part about the little girl calling out, she ever vigilant until he finished.

"Did you recognize any of the voices?" She asked her brow curious.

"I'm not sure." He paused, turning the cup with is bone fingers. "I think the woman telling me to run was my mother."

Rena's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Your mother?" She shifted a little more forward in her seat. "You've never mentioned your family before."

Mozenrath eyed her. "I had one, obviously, what's more to tell?"

"Yes but why was she telling you to run? Shouldn't she have gone with you?"

The young man froze for a second. That thought had never occurred to him. Judging by what few facts he could gather from this dream he must have been a small child, young enough that any normal woman would not leave unsupervised much less tell them to run and never look back. "I don't think she could."

Rena tapped her chin a little. "Well, if someone was yelling for you to be killed she may have stayed behind to buy you time to escape. My biggest question is why would someone want you killed?"

He shrugged, giving her a look. "If I knew that I wouldn't be having nightmares about it, now would I?"

The brunette rolled her eyes at him. "There is one thing that's for certain though."

"What is that, pray tell?" He asked annoyed.

"Your mother must have loved you very much. If she didn't she wouldn't have told you to run in the first place." Rena smiled, taking the cup from his boney hand and moving over to the large basin she used for washing dishes, her back to him. He watched her as she rinsed the cups and put them away, her words spinning in his head.

He had been loved once…

He paused as he heard her say something under her breath, but let the moment pass rising to his feet. Despite the growing light in the kitchen from the rising sun he informed her he was heading back to bed and that he'd probably be skipping breakfast before heading out the door, not even bothering to look back as he left for his bedchamber.

Climbing back into bed he laid back, hands folded behind his head, staring up at the ceiling, her muttered words echoing in his head.

"It must be nice to have been loved."

In his mind he could see the look on her face that probably coincided with such words. A look of sadness and longing that made even his black heart wrench a bit. He made a face of disgust as the thought of pitying that woman and rolled over, back to the incoming sunlight and falling into a dreamless sleep.


	25. A Mukhtar's warning

For the umpteenth time that morning Rena blew a rebellious strand of hair out of her eyes. Her copper colored hair was getting a little too long to manage so she had started to braid it loosely down her back or wear it up just a long as it was out of the way. And for today's task of feeding the man-eating plants, her hair was definitely up.

Despite being surrounded by monstrous plants both my nature and by creation (some of Mozenrath's experiments) they never seemed to bother her as long as she kept calm and fed them on time. She dragged in a whole half a cow's worth of meat in a wheelbarrow and that was just for the giant Venus flytrap in the center of the room. She wheeled it into position and it dumped the load in front in front of the monster so as to prevent it from eating the cart too. Her master would be most upset since it had eaten 3 of them already this month.

She spread out seed and water for the other plants and was in the middle of tossing chunks of chicken parts at the snap-dragons when they began to hiss angrily and turn their attention toward the door. Surprised by their actions Rena turned and screamed.

There in front of her stood a green skinned man with yellow eyes and foul expression. He glared at her with disapproval, one taloned hand resting on the hilt of the sword at his side, sharp pointy teeth showing as he spoke with a hiss. "I've come to ssssee your Masssster…"

"Oh!" She stammered, clearing her throat in nervousness. She tossed the rest of the chicken to the plants and wiped her hands on her apron. "Yes, sorry, this way please."

Nervous as mouse being followed by a yellow-eyed cat Rena hastily moved through the corridors towards the lab, the guest behind her not making a sound. Not even his footfalls. That alone was so unnerving she was tempted to turn around and make sure he was still following but the feel of his gaze on her back assured her he was still there.

Rena hastily knocked on the lab door, calling out for Mozenrath before he even had time to answer. "Mo…Master Mozenrath, you have a guest here to see you."

The opened almost instantly, the dark sorcerer in his more formal attire, complete with turban, which was not as common as one might think when he worked in the lab. Rena assumed it was more for show than for any other reason. He smiled his usual wicked smile and eyed the lizard-like man behind her. "Ah, the Mukhtar. Right on time. Punctual, I like that."

The Mukhtar only hissed in reply simply stepping past the confused woman and entered the lab, its door hastily shut in her face.

Taking it as her sign to leave Rena turned and began to walk away when the lab door clicked open again. "Rena," Mozenrath called so sweetly it made her sick to her stomach, "Be a lamb and start dinner already. I'm in the mood for something extravagant before my bath tonight."

Her eye twitched slightly. "Yes Master Mozenrath." She called as the door closed.

"What is up with him?" She asked herself as she headed down the stairs. "I haven't seen him this happy since…" Rena paused halfway down the stairs and turned to look back. "He's plotting again. Oh hell, what's he up to now…"

With a hasty retreat she hustled down the stairs toward the kitchen to start the requested feast. There was only one good perk about Mozenrath in a good mood…he liked to tell everyone about it.

She been in the middle of making an "extravagant" meal for her master when he'd appeared, making her jump and squeak in surprise. He stood on the opposite side of the tall table just watching her with an expressionless gaze. "Oh…h-hello…" She stammered, clearing her throat. "Can I help you with something?"

He didn't respond.

Rena tried again, her irritation keeping the awkwardness at bay a bit. "Please, sit. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Water." Was all he said before he sat on the stool next to him, his gaze following her as she moved around the space. He eyed her as she placed the cup of water in front of him, observing it for a moment, sniffing it even before taking a drink.

"It's not poisoned if that's what you're worried about." She said flatly, hands on her hips. "I had it pulled fresh from the well this morning."

He said nothing as he downed the drink, but simply nodded in thanks to her, pushing it forward for want of another cupful.

"You are not from thisssss land." He hissed as she refilled his cup.

She paused for a second to give him a look of surprise before shaking her head. "No, I'm not. Mozenrath found me on his doorstep several season's back and made me his servant to repay him. I have no memory of how got that far though."

"I have ssssseen many with your coloring to the North of thissss place." He said simply. "Mosssst are from the Bronze Ccccity."

That got her attention. "I've heard of it before. Someone told me a sad tale about the queen there once."

"The place issssss cursed." The Mukhtar said simply. "Esssspecially the royal family."

With her pot simmering behind her she had time to sit across from him and listen, her fear lessened as he spoke leaving only a mild awkwardness between the two. "What kind of curse?"

"It isssss said that the king was cursssssed by a witch he had inssssssulted. Cursssssed to only bear one child in hisssss lifetime."

"I heard this part. The queen died in childbirth as did the baby."

The mukhtar glared a bit. "The child lived."

Rena quirked her eyebrow in surprise. "Really?"

"Ssssshe has never been ssssseen before. Ssssssealed away in a tower so no man may gazzzzze on her beauty."

Her interest suddenly turned to concern. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"There is ssssomething ssssspecial about you." He paused, sniffing the air. "A ssssscent of magic other than that of thisss land." He stood, raising to his full height and pointing a finger to her. "There isssss an innocencccce to your aura. Ssssuch gentility should never be tainted by the dark powersssss of thisssss world. Go back to your homeland and be gone of thissss placccce."

Rena's brown eyes sparked with fear and anger. "This is my home and I will not be bullied out of a perfectly good job! And if you're talking about leaving just because Mozenrath uses black magic you're preaching to crowd because I've heard this song and dance before. Besides, he needs me…at the very least he needs three square meals a day!"

The mukhtar's gaze softened slightly with curiosity and surprise. "Very well." He turned and headed toward the exit pausing only for a moment. "May you ssssssuffer your own choicessss."


	26. A Mukhtar's failure and a Massage

AN: Greeting's all. It is I, Naatta, your lazy yet determined author. To those of you who have been steadily following along with this story I'd like to thank you for your patronage and all that jazz and apologize for any grammar errors or misspelled words since when I write these chapters I usually do them in a flurry and at night when I'm tired and mildly brainless. Please do not become deterred from reading however because I do attempt to reread my chapters and fix as many errors as I can find before submission to the sight.

I would also like to inform you all that yes, I still plan to finish this tale and hopefully it's been a pretty good read so far but I am gonna do a little side stepping from just following the episodes Mozenrath is in. This is just a mild spoiler alert to let you know this and that I will be switching up the order of appearances just a tad. I'm going to relay the story so that "two to tangle" comes before "the book of Khartoum" just because it's, well, vital to the story plot I'm working with. Just wanted to let you know and that I hope you enjoy my work just as much, if not more, than I enjoy writing it…when I can at least.

And on to the show

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

"I was so sure that mukhtar would not fail me." He pouted, wiping suds from his face as Rena sat behind him and scrubbed at his scalp. "I paid him good coin too!"

"Well at least he gave that back." She said softly as she scrubbed.

"That's not the point!" He snapped, slapping the water with his boney fist. "The bastard said he'd deliver the genie and take care of that meddling Aladdin and he lied! I'm going to hunt that asshole down and kill him!"

Rena rolled her eyes again and pressed her fingers harder into his scalp on his pressure points, smiling lightly to herself when he began to calm down some. "I'm sure you already have at least six other plans in the works for that pesky Aladdin and his genie."

He humph as he pulled away from the comfort of her massaging hands and submerged, rinsing the suds and oils from his hair. As he resurfaced he noticed her stepping out of the warm water and ringing out her apron. Mozenrath's dark eyes watched her move about the tiled floor, picking up things and moving things around. He swam back to the step and laid his head on his crossed arms at the edge of the pool. "What are you doing now woman?"

"You've got a huge knot on your right shoulder blade. I'm setting up a spot where you can sit and I can work it out for you." She said matter-of-factly, looking toward him with a smile. "Come on out and get some pants on so we can get started."

Grumblingly he hopped out of the water, Rena blissfully ignorant of his nakedness, simply holding out a towel for him to dry off with. She hummed lightly her usual little tune as he dried himself and snatched up a clean pair of black pants, tying them loosely around his waist with his favorite gold sash. By then she was done with her prep work and was sitting patiently on small pillow, legs crossed in front of her, another fluffier pillow directly in front of her. "Come. Sit."

He plopped down in front of her, back to her and watched the water as her hands, slicked with warm oil rubbed out the soreness of his back and shoulders. He couldn't help but groan a little in pleasure whenever her fingers seemed to press on just the right spot. "Mm…right there…"

"I told you. You've been running and working yourself to hard. You need to take a break every once in a while." She said softly in his ear as she pressed her thumb hard into a sore spot making him hiss a bit. "That spot right there? Nothing but stress and it's HUGE."

"It takes a lot to rule the world." He griped, looking back at her to show he was still glaring.

"It just seems like too much for one man to handle ruling the WHOLE world." She retorted. "Why do you want to rule the world in the first place?"

"Because I want to change it." He said simply, leaving the topic of "why" at a close.

Rena sighed, her breath tickling the nape of his neck. "So which country would you take over first?"

He was silent for a moment. "The Bronze City."

Rena paused in her movements, stunned. She'd been expecting for him to say 'Agrabah'. "Why that one?"

"Because it needs new leadership the most."

Softer this time she finished rubbing down his back in silence before tapping his shoulder to let her know she'd finished. "Turn around and face me."

He glared at her.

"Please?"

With a sigh he turned, glowering down at her like a vulture. "Now what?"

Rena held out her hands. "Let me see your hands. Whichever one you want done first."

His dark eyes gave her a curious look, raising his right but paused, instead placing his left hand in her warm ones. She pressed and rolled her fingers around his wrist and palm, twisting and tugging on each of his fingers until it was nice and relaxed before she set it down gently. "Now your other one."

"There's nothing there to massage." He said flatly watching as she simply shrugged and held out her waiting hands. Sighing in frustration he placed his bone hand in hers, watching silently as she did the same to this hands as she'd done to the other only a little more gently since it was only bone. "You don't fear my hand anymore, do you?"

Rena shook her head. "I've grown used to the sight of it. It's just a hand after all. It only had so much shock value." She smiled up at him as she worked her way up his bone hand wrist and arm, slowing down until she reached where bone met rotting flesh. She touched it gingerly. "It's getting worse, isn't it? It's almost all the way to your shoulder."

"All magic comes with a price. This is the price I've chosen to pay." Mozenrath said solemnly, a determined look in his eyes. Rena held his gaze for several moments. "I wish there was another way though."

Dark eyes narrowed at her as he rose to his feet. "There isn't. If there was, I'd be pursuing it." He balled his hands into fist as he spoke. "What do you care anyway?" He snapped. "I'm going to bed!"

Rena watched as he hastily grabbed his gauntlet and exited, his bare feet stomping down the corridor. She sighed, rising to her feet and removing her clothes, her turn now to take a bath. Letting loose a silent prayer of help for her master before sinking into the warm water.


	27. Sickness and recovery

The wooden spoon clattered to the floor as Rena doubled over in coughing, trying not to hurl in the process. She'd been feeling a bit off the past few days, a steady cough growing in pungency as the hours past since this morning. Despite her illness, she'd continued on for the day; determined to tough it out.

Mozenrath could hear her through the door from the dining hall to the kitchen. He drummed his gloved fingers on the arm underneath it, sliding down irritably in his chair. Each time she coughed his eye seemed to twitch, the sound starting to grate on his nerves. What the hell was taking so long with his meal? He'd been sitting there for what felt like hours! "Get the food out here now, damn it, I'm hungry!"

"It's *cough cough* coming *cough* right up…" he heard her holler back so he grumbled as he was forced to sit and wait more. Lucky Xerxes had already eaten; the slob…stupid creature was starting to get fat off of all the food he gobbled down.

The sound of crashing bowls and breaking pottery brought his attention back to the present, standing quickly in agitation. At such times he'd have sent Xerxes off to see what was going on but he was currently off on another errand for him so off to the kitchen the dark sorcerer went. "Honestly woman, can't you hold onto a few bowls…" He stopped his rant at the sight of the figure lying motionless on the ground. "Rena!"

He was by her side in a single stride, turning her over to show her face pale and ashen, covered in sweat to the point what few stray hairs that were loose from her pulled back style stuck to her skin like glue. He touched her forehead, burning to the touch, and instantly scooped her up, carrying her out of the kitchen and back towards the storage room. He kicked open the door and paused in his paces towards the pile of carpets she used for a bed, suddenly irritated with it, considering it insufficient for this level of sickness; not to mention that it might have been here that she caught the chill that made her this sick which made him even more irritated.

Shifting her weight more onto his left arm he let his right hand glow, teleporting them both to one of the many extra rooms of the citadel, quirking an eyebrow in surprise at just how clean and well maintained it was, even to the point that there was a vase of fresh flowers on a table by the window from his greenhouse room.

Shaking his head he laid her down on the bed and stared at her. "The apron should come off." He thought aloud to himself, rolling her unconscious body over on her side and fidgeting with the knot on her back. After a few irritating minute with fidgeting with the damn knot he finally gave up and summoned a knife out of thin air and cut the stupid thing off before vanishing the blade and tossing the apron on the floor, turning her again on her back. He also pulled the band from her hair and let it loose to make her head lay better on the pillow underneath it.

She was still sweating profusely.

His eye started twitching again. "She's wearing too many layers." Swallowing a lump in his throat he reached for the lacings on her over dress, undoing them before raising his hand and making her body levitate about a foot off the bed. Clearing his throat he attempted to pull the dress up her body and over her head with two fingers (in a pinching fashion) of each hand, visibly relaxing to find that her shirt underneath was long enough that nothing was too revealed enough to be awkward. Just because he'd seen _plenty_ of her skin before from popping into her room from time to time without knocking did not mean he particularly _liked_ seeing that much nudity.

With her more or less undressed he let her body drop back to the bed, covering her up with a light sheet when she began to shiver. He even went as far as to put a cool, wet cloth on her forehead before standing to leave. He was about out the door when a faint voice called his name. He turned but found her eyes still closed, yet shivering more violently, thrashing lightly in her fevered sleep. The image brought back memories of her standing at his bedside, tearing up linens and binding his arm as he had been the one thrashing and in pain. A sudden twinge of pain moved through his chest which he knocked up to heartburn due to lack of food. He summoned up another blanket, covering her with it and placing a mamluk outside her door to warn him if she got any worse before heading back to the kitchen to scrounge up his meal that had previously hit the floor.

_The world was hot. Hotter then it usually felt, like everything was melting in some fashion. Outside that small window way up high the world seemed to shimmer as waves a heat blurred the desert below. She turned away from that heat to see a man, short and round, his face smiling but she knew it was all lies. She knew this man, knew him well, and knew he could never be trusted._

"_You will be wed to the Prince Advar tomorrow at noon." He told her pleasantly. "Mariah will help you prepare."_

"_But I don't love him." She told the man simply only to see that smile falter and fade away to a dark look._

"_It's a little too late for that kind of sentiment. Your love was magicked away. Wasted on a child that is dead and rotting in the ground." He said plainly, holding her gauze, punctuating each word to make sure they stuck. "You __will__ marry Prince Advar and make this kingdom prosperous once again."_

_Anger welled up inside her. "I would rather die than do as you wish." She hissed. "You took him away. __You __killed him, not me!"_

"_But it was __because__ of you that he is dead!" The old man snapped before pausing and returning to his normal tone. "And death cannot be changed."_

"_I don't believe you!" She yelled. "Not now! Not ever that he is dead! You're nothing but a greedy liar! You are not even worth the word King…much less father…"_

_His gaze turned cold making her blood turn to ice in her veins and back up a step in fear of what he might do. "You __will__ marry Advar…or I will kill you myself…" He turned angrily and looked the woman standing by the door, an older woman who seemed so very familiar and giving her the order. "Get her ready."_

Rena woke to a bizarre sight as there, standing above her, was Mozenrath, in his usual work tunic and pants looking down at her with an odd expression. "Mozenrath?"

"The one and only." He said cockily. "How are you feeling?"

She rubbed her eyes. "A bit disoriented," her gaze flicked about the room to take in everything becoming confused. "This isn't my room."

"Correct. At least this fever hasn't made you stupid." He said smugly, turning to a bowl on the bedside table and picking up a cloth inside it, wringing it out, his glove nowhere in sight. "This is one of the guestrooms. I found your usual accommodations too lacking for the situation so you will rest here until you are well enough to return to the storage room."

She watched as he placed the cool rag on her forehead and gave him a look of disbelief. "You're taking care of me?" Her eyes practically rolled back in her head. "I must be hallucinating."

Dark eyes glared down at her. "You're not. I had a mamluk doing the work but despite the order of only coming to get me if you took a turn for the worst, it kept coming to find me anyway so I gave up on that idea." He let out an exasperated sigh. "You are more trouble then you are worth, slave."

Rena couldn't help but chuckle at him. "Oh come one, Moze." She joked despite his glare at the abbreviation of his name, holding the cloth to her head. "You seem to have the hang of it. What? Did you have to take care of someone else like this before in life?"

He went very still for a minute, watching her before nodding. "Once, when I was a boy." He stood quickly, grabbing the bowl and turning away. "A friend was very ill."

Rena sat up slightly to watch him as he took the bowl over to a pitcher, pouring water into it. "You had a _friend_?"

He gave her a quick glare. "It was a _very_ long time ago, so don't read too much into it."

"What happened to this friend? Did they get better?"

He turned and brought the bowl back as he spoke. "Yes, she did."

"_She?_" Rena's jaw dropped in surprise while he gave a look as if it was no big deal.

"Yes. _She._" He replied, putting the bowl down and sitting back in his chair almost as if he was practicing for sitting in a throne. "Where I grew up there were no men. Only women were allowed."

Her eyebrow quirked in curiosity. "Why?"

He shrugged. "It was the law of the land. I was a child, I didn't ask questions."

"Fair enough." She smiled. "Why did you leave that place? Sounds like a man's paradise to me."

Rena's smile faded at the look that crossed his face, a dark fury, like an old wound had been ripped open.

"Why the hell am I telling you any of this anyway…?" He snapped getting to his feet and heading for the door, only a soft hand in his own making him stop and turn back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." She said hastily. "Just answer me this. Were you close to this friend?"

Her heart almost broke at the pain that flitted past his eyes before he turned his face away, hiding his expression in his dark curls as his hands turned to fists and shook in silent anger. "I don't even remember her face but…she was my whole world." He said softly, so low she almost missed it. He looked back at her, his normal glare in place. "You have one full day to get better. Do not leave this room until then."

Rena held onto him for a moment and nodded, gently taking his face in her hands and kissing his forehead, giving a light "thank you." She froze in her actions in complete surprise at what she'd done. Her face suddenly felt hot again and she hastily let go of him, turning away from him and curling up in the sheet.

She could hear him disappear out the doorway and down the hall. Her head swam with thoughts. She thought on his words as she lay there. Desdane had made him forget, whether by choice or by magic, any and all happiness he had ever known. His master had called it useless, she called it heartless. To rob a child of what love he'd had only to replace it with the ruthless want for power…no wonder his morality was so warped and wicked. And of her kiss to his forehead. It felt like such an automatic gesture, like she'd done that to him a thousand times but to her knowledge she'd never done it before.

She closed her brown eyes to keep tears from falling and took a shaky yet calming deep breath, promising herself that she'd kick Desdane in the shins next time she saw him meandering about the citadel before letting sleep take her for the night.


	28. conquering and surrender

Warning! Warning! This chapter is not for the light of heart! Beware for there are squee moments abound!

He couldn't sleep.

He'd tried everything: tossing, turning, kicking Xerxes off the bed and out of the room, more tossing and turning and still, he could not get to sleep.

Mozenrath glared at his ceiling, yanking the sheet off him as he felt too uncomfortable underneath it and growled.

It was that stupid woman's fault. He kept seeing her face in his head, smiling, laughing, being upset for his loss and being al all around pain in the ass.

He touched his forehead for what felt like the hundredth time since he'd last seen her at dinner. He could still feel her lips there, trying to kiss away his pain.

Dammit he didn't need his pain kissed away! He was Mozenrath! The greatest dark sorcerer of his age! Future ruler of the seven deserts! He didn't need some woman kissing away his boo boo's!

But that wasn't even the worst part. Now she was in his head, and that kiss was like an infection spreading through his mind. He could see is plain as day, first a kiss to his forehead like before, then a kiss to his mouth, light at first then deeper with want. Just the idea made his whole body tingle and itch. She was like an infectious disease!

Kicking his leg over the edge of the bed he ran his bony fingers through his sweat slickened hair and grit his teeth. "I shall conquer this. It will go away!"

Hastily throwing on his favorite pair of black pants he marched out of his bedroom and through the halls of the citadel. He was too hot; he needed a cool down before he could sleep. A nice dip would clear his head, he was sure of it.

That is until he heard a familiar tune coming from inside the bath hall.

Letting out a light groan he peaked around the open door to see her sitting on the edge of the pool, holding a towel to her front to keep it covered as she kicked her bare legs in blackened water. All the air seemed to vacate his lungs as he watched her, the light of the moon through the high windows mixing with the flickering dance of candlelight seemed to illuminate only her in that dark room, like she was bathing in the stars. Her familiar little tune echoed in the room which made it more haunting till it resonated in his very bones. Although Rena's profile was to him he could see every curve and roll of her skin and that just seemed to center his fever into his lower belly which only angered him more.

He shoved the door open with a mild slam which made her squeak in surprise, covering herself more securely with her towel as she hastily stepped out of the water as he moved towards her.

"Mozenrath! What are you doing up at this hour!?" She exclaimed in surprise. "I'm sorry if I woke you I just…"

"Get out." He cut her off.

Rena paused in her movements and looked at him confused. "What?"

"Get out! Get out of here now! Get out of this room, out of the Citadel, out of this land! I don't care where you go just get OUT!" He yelled, hands balled into fits at his sides, shaking furiously as they were clenched so tightly.

"But Mozenrath this is my home!" She pleaded, touching his upper arms tentatively. "Why do I have to leave? What have I done wrong?!"

"Don't touch me! That's how it started!" He glared down at her confused look. "You put some sort of spell on me didn't you? I'll kill you for that!"

"What spell?!" She shook him a bit by the shoulders. "What's wrong with you?!"

He grabbed her upper arms, pulling her closer till his eyes bore down into hers which seemed to glow in the moonlight and were filled with sadness, confusion and worry. His fingers itched to touch her more, touch every inch of her just like in his waking dreams. He let his gaze lower to her mouth, the source of all this trouble. Just by looking at it he could feel that kiss on his forehead, could her lowering those lips to his own and…

"Fuck it." He mumbled before he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers, using his grip on her arms to hold her in place against him.

Rena stood frozen in place for a good few seconds as thoughts filled her brain. Mozenrath was kissing her. They're in the bath hall. She was naked. He was kissing her. It's the middle of the night. He told her to leave the Citadel. Did she mention that Mozenrath was kissing her?!

Finally she tried to push him away, squirming to unhinge herself from his grip. When he finally did let go Rena stumbled backwards, taking as many steps away from him as she could until she slammed up against the tiled wall, it's icy coldness against her bare skin bringing her back to her senses a bit. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She screamed at him, hastily snagging her tunic and shoving it on over her head, not even caring if her saw anything she wanted to be dressed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He bellowed back, marching towards her and slamming a hand on either side of her head to keep her trapped between him and the wall. "I don't…I just…gaaah!"

He kissed her again, harder this time, full of frustration and anger. She didn't fight him, seeing as how it seemed to make it worse so instead she touched him gently, holding her palm to his chest and could feel just how hard his heart was hammering in his chest. Soft touches made him lighten up to the point where it was almost pleasant. And when he finally pulled back she almost wished he hadn't.

Rena looked at him. I mean really looked at him. His pale complexion even paler in the moonlight, dark curls of hair falling into his face and eyes that held heat like dark coals that one might reach for in a burnt out fire, thinking they were cool but were still so hot they could burn you. And suddenly she felt it too, like a string attached to her breast bone pulling her closer to him, tying them together. Leaning up she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pinned back against the wall. She couldn't get enough of him, the taste of him, the feel of him she just wanted to move with him in every which direction all at once and…

"MASTER MOZENRATH!" A slimy voice echoed through the halls of the Citadel. "Master! Where is Master?!"

The eel's voice seemed to bring both youths back to their senses, Mozenrath pulled back from his servant girl like she was the plague. What had he done? What they done? His pants were about an inch short of falling off his hips and her tunic was halfway undone already, falling off one shoulder, only her hand holding it up to keep one breast from showing. She mumbled something about breakfast and took off running for the door, knocking Xerxes aside as she rushed for freedom.

"Master!" Xerxes cried, slithering to him. "Rena mean! Rena hit!"

"Shut up Xerxes!" The young sorcerer snapped, touching his boney hand to his heart. The feeling was still there, like a string or thread wrapped around his beating heart, tightening and binding him down. He looked toward the door, his feet itching to follow her but instead of listening to his feet he opted to turn toward the bath, shucking his clothes in haste and diving in, in hopes to wash away the feel of the woman in his arms.


End file.
